


New Family: Sympathy

by CelioDioli



Series: The New Famiglia Project [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 66,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelioDioli/pseuds/CelioDioli
Summary: Vongola Decimo has made a decision: The Vongola Alliance is not strong enough to fight its enemies, it simply cannot defeat the rest of the Mafia by itself. The solution? Make more Mafioso on their side. Celio Dioli, a free lancer from the slums of Italy, and a Sky, has been chosen as the pilot candidate for the New Famiglia Plan. This is the story of the rise of the Dioli Famiglia.





	1. Vengeful Sky

Heavy steps pounded down the rain soaked alley, desperately fleeing in the face of a monster. My own footfalls were calm, slowly following the man with little worry. He was a hit-man of sorts, from the little information I had gathered, but that meant nothing now. He didn't know these streets like I did, hadn't survived like I had. The irony struck me, my protection had in the end been her downfall. Now, it was time for my first step toward revenge.

The inevitable stopped the chase, a dead end. The man grit his teeth, turning to face me with the flash of a blade.

“Do you realize who you're fucking with kid?” He yelled over the down pour, not that I gave it any thought. With the flick of my fingers, the burning stub of a cigarette landed in the growing puddles, stomped by my boot for good measure.

He was trying to play himself up, we both knew the burns he had gotten this far were not by chance. I had let him flee this far. Now it was time to end it.

“Shut up.” There was finality in my words. He lit a dark purple flame over his weapon. “To ashes with you.” I raised my palm, letting loose a blast of orange flames, streaked with blue. His scream lasted a fraction of a second.

I was tired. I wanted it to end. He had gone through enough fear, she wouldn't even want me to take revenge, let alone torture him. “Be glad you killed a wonderful woman.” I said over the body, wondering if I should leave a calling card. I took up his knife, now brittle and cracked, and scratched a giant D into the wall. They should know that they came after the wrong family.

Walking out of the alley, it became clear the man was under surveillance. A dozen or so men, all in finely tailored suits, were waiting at the end of the street. Mafioso. The solemn silence fit our dreary landscape, and told me that they were waiting on something. Maybe the leader wasn't here yet? They were armed, they came looking for a fight, whether it was from me or the man I had just killed, I wasn't sure.

“Get out of my way, or I'll make a path through bodies.” I was only loud enough to make out over the storm, still, they did not budge. “Your funeral...” The flames licked at my palms, pouring onto the floor in waves. Whoever they were, they had no fear, not so much as flinching as my flames spread past. Smart, they knew these weren't lethal. Dumb, because they underestimated me. They fell to the floor, stuck in place by cement shoes.

“I was hoping this would end without much bloodshed, I'll keep it that way.” This was not going according to plan. I had meant to make that hit man fear more, there weren't supposed to be reinforcements, and I wasn't willing to kill them either. Weak.

I started walking the opposite direction of my old home, hoping to find an alley to sleep in tonight, when a slow clap came from behind me. Turning, my flames reignited. “Impressive. I'll have to talk with my men, make sure they understand the powers of the Multi-flames. Seems people forget about the power they possess, rarity I suppose. Still, with Xanxus around you would think...” He paused, tucking his hands into his coat. Everything about him screamed wealth, except his eyes. Burning orange, those spoke of fire and battle.

“Now what surprises me is that a Sky like you would attack someone like this… revenge? That isn't like your type...”

“I'm full of surprises, now let me leave. I rather not kill a families boss, even if I don’t have fucking clue who you are.”

He smirked, in a way that told me I was stupid to take him lightly. “Oh, but you do know me. Vongola. Sound familiar?” My heart stopped, blood frozen in my veins. If I had just attacked Vongola's men, I was sure to die. Not yet, there was still more to be done. “Don't worry, I won't kill you.” My mind raced. He already had me trapped in a web of intuition, there was nothing I could do now.

“I didn't know, I wouldn't ha-” He raised a gloved hand, halting my words as I saw confirmation. Those famous gloves, the ones that had beaten every single one of his enemies into submission, causing blood to run in the streets in the name of Mafia justice. He was a good man, whose wrath was to be feared.

“Takeshi.” The name turned command manifested itself, a hand cloaked in Rain flames dragged me to the ground before I could react, and into sleep.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

I did not want to get up. I wanted to lay in that bed forever, to let the world pass by without me. It would all be fine. I sat there for awhile, my mind clearing to recall last nights events. I shook my head around a few times, trying to get rid of the Rain flames. To be taken by Rain flames so completely, disgraceful for one like myself.

Looking around the room, it was clear it was both expensive and lavish, not the cell I was expecting. The door opened, a man with silver hair making his way in. Hayato Gokudera, the Smoking Bomb, Tenth generation Storm Guardian of the Vongola, right hand man to Tsunayoshi Sawada, tenth generation boss of the Vongola. His was a name, that like his peers, was whispered in fear where I was from. People did not cross the Vongola and live.

“Good, your up, get movin' kid.” I complied as best as I could, having trouble moving at much more than a snail's pace. He decided to talk as we slowly made our way down the hall. “Let's make this very clear, you listen to the Boss, you step out of line, and I kill you. Got it?”

“Yes sir.” I gulped, fearing what was about to happen. I don't know why he even bothered to warn me, it was somewhat -directly- implied. His smirk was pleased as he pushed open a heavy door, revealing a long table that stretched to the far wall. Vongola Decimo sat at its head, between us, a wall of the strongest Mafioso in the world. Kyoya Hibari, Takeshi Yamamoto, Ryohei Sasegawa, Lambo Bovine, and Chrome Dokuro, the Tenth Generation of Vongola Guardians.

Hayato moved past me, taking a seat at the right hand of his boss, sparing me a look of contempt over his shoulder.

“So, your name?” Decimo propped his elbows on the table, hands folded under his chin.

“Celio Dioli.” I bit back the smart retort that came to mind, knowing this was not a man to be trifled with. Even if he already knew my name, I would answer the questions put before me.

“Why are we here, Tsunayoshi, I have things to take care of and this _herbivore_ is not worth my time.” I gulped wondering whether or not I was about to see one of these guardians put in their place, but no one looked surprised.

“Hibari, be patient. Our young friend here is apart of the plan I told you about, he's important, and hopefully he will become strong.” Vongola turned back to me. “Now, to answer the question, simply put, I want you to become a Mafioso. Not a Vongola, though.”

“Then what, if not one of your men?”

“I told you, a Mafioso.” He paused, rising from his seat with his palms still on the table. “I want you to form a new Famiglia, one that follows the same rules as the Vongola. Another member to the Vongola Alliance, and another set of Guardians in the world.” His words meant so much even if there were so few. A new Famiglia? In this day and age? “You are a Sky, just like me, you can do it. So what do you say?” He leaned forward expectantly, smiling. Strangely, I felt like I had options, he wasn't going to force me. But if not this, then what? Free-lancing like I had been? That didn't sound particularly great. I didn't have any skills that didn't involve fighting, what else could I do?

“Very well.”

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Have you ever been to a real school a goddamn day in your life?” Hayato asked over the math pretest in his hands.

“No, not really. I basically only know up to multiplication.” I tried to bury my pride, but it hurt knowing how dumb he thought I was.

“I can see that, but you did get everything up to that point right. So, we start at about the end of fourth grade and go from there. Be prepare to learn like your life depends on it!” It wasn't long after that he began to lecture me for several hours about angles, my mind swimming with lines afterword.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“How's the tutoring going, Cielo?” Tsuna came from behind, placing a hand on the back of my chair to look down at my work. “Yikes, I don't think I remember all this stuff.”

“I consider that proof that this isn't necessary.” Hayato smacked me on the back of the head with the book he was holding.

“You'll do it because I say you will.” The Storm Guardian said as he stubbed his cigarette, flicking my eyes to it, I realized I was craving one. Tsuna wouldn't have it though, I was underage so I wasn't allowed. Gokudera had done it since he was in middle school, but he was allowed. Double standards.

“Hayatooooooooooo.” The tone in the voice behind my tutor was anything but happy, a woman with brown hair emerging soon after, with a tick in her jaw. “I do believe we had a conversation about the influence you have on our young guest last night, and as such you needed to do what?”

He rolled his eyes, turning to face her in his chair. I hurriedly started grabbing my papers to dash, this was not going to be pretty. “Haru, leave me alone, I can do what I want.” Fuck fuck _fuck_ hurry and stop fumbling. Tsuna was already at the door, waving me out. I charged past with him in my wake, down the hall to a room that was not filled with yelling.

“Those to need to get a goddamn room and get there goddamn sexual tension rung the fuck out.” I huffed as I sat down at the kitchen table, Tsuna laughing.

“Well, that's just how those two are.” Then there was an explosion, the Decimo sighing as he went to tally the damages.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“I- I can't breath!” I fell to the ground, panting in exhaustion. It was too much. Is this really what these monsters went through to get to where they are? This wasn't human!

“Get up, Celio, we have five miles back to the mansion!” Ryohei wasn't only still standing, but jogging in place waiting for me.

“I- I ca- can't!” My fist hit the ground, frustration boiling in the pit of my stomach. I had been training with them for over a month, and I still wasn't anywhere close to catching up. My teeth grit, a shadow falling over me.

“Come on, I'll help you up.” The Vongola Boxer lifted me by one arm, helping me along as he walked. “Celio, it takes more energy to break down than it does to keep going. If you can fall down and pound the dirt, you can keep running.” He paused, looking up the road. “But for now you can take a break.”

It took me a few minutes to be able to respond. When I did, I said. “Thanks Ryohei. It hurts to move, I'm just… tired.”

“It's our fault kid, we're used to training with one another, so it seems we were getting to extreme!” His voice grew louder at the last word, as it always did when he talked about how 'extreme' things were. “We'll just have to pace it better, take a few days off from your physical training to let your body rest, after that, you should start combat with Hibari, you should be good enough that he doesn't scoff at you anymore.”

I sucked in my teeth at the mention of the Cloud Guardian. He was, as far as I was concerned, a heartless bastard. How Tsuna let someone like him into the Vongola, I could never understand. “I will, thanks.”

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

My head rang, I felt like there was a dent in my skull. Putting a hand where I was struck, blood was flowing freely. I could hear and see finely polished black shoes heading my way, vision beginning to cloud.

“Up, you shouldn't have taken that hit.” The kick landed in my ribs, sending me bouncing across the ground, ribs bruised. I heard someone telling him to stop, but that wasn't an option now, I had something to prove.

“Kyoko, I'm fine.” Why had that woman come? She was too soft-hearted, and she should've known that Hibari was planning to give me hell. “If that's how you want to do it.” Flames lit on my palms as I dashed forward, the Cloud Guardian bringing up his weapons to block. I waited as long as I could before shifting my weight, throwing my body to the side, pivoting myself behind him, elbow poised to land a heavy blow.

The tonfa came from my right, smacking into my head once more. I was out cold before I hit the floor.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Damn, Kyoya worked you over good!” Lambo slumped down into the chair next to my infirmary bed, laughing as I flipped him off. “Give it a rest, I came to give you good news. Tsuna says its about time to send you out, get you to work on finding your Guardians.”

“Well, that's… welcome news.” It took all my conscious will to make the pause seem like it was from grogginess instead of hesitation.

“Hey, get excited! It's your Famiglia your looking for! Hayato wanted to send you to the Varia, but Tsuna is afraid they would kill you so he's giving you some more time. Me and you man, this Spring, we're headed to Japan.” The cow boy set his feet on the edge of my bed, reducing to the mindless chatter he usually spouted off.

Leaving. Already. I had only been here for a short time, but I liked the people in the Vongola Mansion. Tsuna and his Guardians, Hibari excluded, were good people, the staff treated me like a human, it was nice to know I wasn't going to wake up with a slit throat, robbed blind.

“Anyway, you have fun recovering, Hayato is going to come down later with some math and science, I-Pin and I are going to train. Catch you at dinner if you manage to get Kyoko to let you out!” The mop of fluffy black hair made his way out of the infirmary, leaving me alone to think.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“What'cha doing there?” Tsuna came from behind me, clapping his hands on my shoulders and startling me out of my reverie.

“Nothing.” I scooted away, a reaction I knew was going to make him suspicious, it happened without my thought.

“Something wrong? You were acting pretty glum at dinner last night too.” He sat down on the couch next to me, brow knit in concern. This goddamn Sky was too nice for his own good, and I was in no mood for it.

“Lambo says that you're sending me to Japan.” Better to be honest now, instead of him finding out that I lied.

“Well, frankly, we can't keep you schooling you here, we've kept you out of it, but it is stressing several Vongola departments to have us working with you so much, I think its necessary, but a different arrangement is needed.” He paused, sighing. “Look Celio, you have a Famiglia out there waiting for you, I'm sure of it. Its time you go find them. We'll set you up with everything you need, your Japanese is coming along nicely, I even got you an interpreter. You'll do fine.”

“What if I want this to be my Famiglia?” I asked, turning to glare at the carpet.

“You may feel like you belong here now, a lot of people think they belong with certain people, but you'll meet _them_ and realize this was nothing in comparison. Don't worry, you are a strong Sky.” He patted me on the back, leaning forward onto his knees. “Also, I did a little digging into the name of your Flames.” He paused, waiting.

“And?”

“The Flames of Sympathy.” He murmured before leaving.

Funny, I could use some of that about now.

* * *

**OK, I finally convinced myself to post this on this website (as well as fanfiction.net, under the same username), and as such, it is about 13 chapters behind. I'll probably post here more than once a week until the two get caught up, so if you actually like this, look forward to that.  
**

**Thanks for taking the time to read, and until next time!**

 


	2. The Mist Rolls In!

Normal Text= Italian

**BOLD** = **Japanese**

 

“Welcome, Celio, to the glorious nation of NIPPON!” Lambo was all but hanging out of the window, shouting to the world, or at least the immediate vicinity of the airport. It was hard not to be aggravated. I didn't want to be here, I wasn't supposed to be a fucking high school student, I was a Mafioso for god's sake.

“Calm down cow boy.” I yanked the waistband of his jeans to bring him back into the car, some muffled curses flying my way. “Why the hell am I looking for Mafioso level ability in the midst of civilians? These people aren't like us.”

“A lot of Tsuna's Guardians were civilians, they're out there.” Lambo assured me. I wasn't convinced. Tsuna's Guardians were special, whether or not they came from the general populace, they were clearly a cut above. “We're heading to Namimori now, you'll be living on a plot of land just outside the city, its gonna be quite the walk to school, but you'll live it, maybe we'll get you a bike.”

“And you?”

“The Vongola Mansion, I have to be driven to school, its a real pain.” He laughed, not noticing the lines on my face deepening. I was sent to some random house while he stayed in the Vongola Mansion? Way to send the message that I wasn't one of them. “We're coming up on it now, it'll be about twenty more minutes for you, your interpreter will be waiting for you tomorrow, you'll know her when you see her.”

I didn't like that. What kind of person would I be able to pick out of a crowd? Would they be that conspicuous? My thoughts turned over, landing on the idea that maybe they were a Vongola. Another person to remind me that I wasn't, just fucking great.

The worst part of all of it was knowing that I wasn't particularly justified, just bitter.

The driver dropped me at my new home, along with a set of directions for getting important places, like the school and closest grocery store, and I got to settling in, helped along by my lack of belongings. It seemed pretty standard, a living room, kitchen, and bathroom on the first floor, two bedrooms on the second, along with a half bath that had a shower stall. Probably the only one I would use, seeing as I didn't have a habit of taking baths.

Chucking my stuff into one room, I flopped down on the bed, and drifted off.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

The blaring of an alarm woke me as I moaned into the gloom, a shaft of sunlight landing right on my eyes.

“I think I'm going to hate Japan...” I wanted to be back in Italy, I wanted to go back to the Naples Vongola Mansion. “I _do_ hate this place.” Huffing and cursing my situation, I got ready for school and headed for the infernal building that I would hopefully _not_ spend three years in.

As I arrived, a faculty member came out to fetch me, taking more than a few glances at my hair. It was very tempting to tell him to fuck off, but Tsuna wouldn't let me leave if I didn't behave myself. I just needed to spend enough time and effort here scoping people out to convince him that I couldn't find anything. Or maybe I could look around the country on breaks and stuff, but that wouldn't give me much time to get to know any potential recruits for my Famiglia. To think, another family other than the Vongola would have Guardians. Well, that is if I could find six suitable candidates for Guardians.

My musings went uninterrupted as I waited outside the classroom for the first period to start. After awhile, a girl came rushing down the hallway, hair in front of her face. As she passed, I felt something alarming. Flames, Mist, disturbed. It wasn't impossible for Flames to awaken in a civilian, though it was extremely rare. Cursing, I followed after her, all the way up to the roof.

She slumped against the wall just past the door, breathing heavily. She had quite the head start, yet I had almost caught her. She wasn't fast, nor were her Flames strong, but they were there.

“You okay?” I asked as I stepped out into the open. She yelped, hopping backward on the ground.

“Who are you?” Her eyes narrowed, she was afraid of me.

“Cel Dio” I gave the very loose fake name the Vongola had given me, watching her eyes soften.  Blue. “Now, my question, are you okay?”

I offered a hand, dragging her up after she hesitantly took it. I was sure now, Mist Flames were under her skin.

“Yes, I'm fine, my name is Hina Scott, I'll be your interpreter for the duration of your stay in Japan. It is nice to meet you, Cel.” She bowed, rising and staring at me. Seemed she was waiting for me to do something.

It was clear that despite what she said, she was not okay, her eyes were red and her Flames had been stirred up. “How about this, you be honest with me, and I'll be honest with you? I'll go first, my real name is Celio Dioli. Now, are you okay?”

She paused for a second, just a second, before nodding once more. She didn't even trust herself to speak.

“Fine, lets get to class then, we'll be hard pressed to make it in time if we leave now.” I stuffed my hands in my pockets, angry that she was hiding something from me. If we were going to be together for a significant amount of time, then we should at least pretend to be cordial with each other. Just another reason to get out of this town.

Or so I would like to think, but it gnawed at me. After homeroom and the entrance ceremony, we were being allowed to go home. As I sat listening to the Principal drone on and on, I thought about what I could possibly do to get her to listen, to tell me what had happened. Why did I even care? Because she was the first person I had found whose Flames were live? Because she was a reminder of what was back in Italy? Or was it because I knew she was in trouble? I didn't feel my flames pulling hers in, not that I really could, so why?

She really wasn't worth the consideration, her flames were weak, as far as I should be concerned, she had a job to perform and nothing more. Still, I dwelled on it the entire way home, long after we parted.

Hina Scott. Time to get cracking.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Morning, Hina.” I greeted with a wave and a smile, the girl in question nodding to me. Scraping out my chair I asked. “Have a good night? Classes start today, I don't think I'll be able to do much though, I'll be counting on you.” Again she nodded, turning back to the front of the class.

Hell's bells she wasn't having this.

Fine, if she didn't want to be friendly, then I would turn it up to eleven, in the same way that landed me more than a few contracts.

Sitting at my desk, I lit a flame in my palm, careful to keep it concealed from the others in the class. Luckily we were in the back corner, significantly limiting others visibility. Simply exposing her to my flames would improve things, making her much more open. Combining the flames of Rain and Sky made what could be the most potent drawing-in effect. I saw her brows knit for just a second, confusion over what was overcoming her no doubt, before it faded, replaced with a pleasant smile.

Good, mood set, now to- _RIIIIIINNNGGGG!_ The bell let out its shrill tone, making me jump. My flames flared to encase my entire hand, the power of it overcoming Hina. She started to fall, saved by me reaching out to grab her jacket sleeve. Hauling her up, I made my way to the door, saying to the teacher as he entered. **“Infirmary.”** It was a word I was familiar with in Japanese, Hibari always said it after dealing blows that sent me there.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

I sat near the edge of the bed, flipping through a book full of pictures and dialogue bubbles. It was entertaining, even if took me awhile to realize I had started reading it backwards, and that I could barely read it at all. One hand was flipping pages, the other holding the orange and blue Flames alight next to Hina's body.

I flicked my gaze over, noticing that she was stirring. As she sat up, she asked where she was. “The infirmary, you passed out just before class started...”

“You say that as if there's more to the story.” She scrunched her eyes, but it seemed more playful than angry.

“I may have played a hand in the sudden lack of consciousness you experienced.” I shrugged, fighting the uptick in my cheeks.

“Just be more careful with your Flames in the future, and don't get frightened from school bells, they happen pretty often around here.” She smirked, which was as close to a genuine smile as I had gotten yet. She was very attractive when she smirked, it let all her charm shine through. Delicate lips, high cheekbones, and ebony hair that framed it all. Interestingly, I noticed her eyes were brown now, they had been blue yesterday.

“I'll try to.” I smiled back, bringing my palm up to face level. Her eyes widened, adoration resting there. She liked them, in a way that reminded me of my sister… not the time to think about those things, though.

“I wish I could touch them...” She seemed to let the whisper out on accident, glancing to me a second later to see if I had caught it.

An idea popped in my mind, something I knew was not a _good_ idea by any means, especially seeing as she was a Vongola, not a free agent, but… “Light your own Flame.” She hesitated, face contorting in confusion, but with my gesturing, she held out her palm, a small dark fire bursting to life. “Don't panic.” I said just before I grabbed her wrist, thrusting my other hand straight into the flames. She tried to pull back, held in place by my superior strength.

Ice. It pierced through my chest, a cold spreading through my entire body. It was rather comforting, in a way, like a calm that drained me away, allowing me to relax and let it envelope me. Taking a deep breath I wrangled the sensation in, gaining control of it relatively quickly. Pulling my hand back out, my palm was not only fine, but almost looked cleaner than it had been before.

“There, now its your turn.” I put my palm up, lighting my own fire again. I kept the feeling her Mist Flame gave me in mind as she slowly brought her hands closer. She acted as if she was warming up by a fire, eventually coming close enough that it licked at her fingers. Emboldened, she continued, washing her long fingers in the fire.

“Amazing.” She said as she drew away, brows coming together for just a second before parting. “You can harmonize with people?”

“Yeah, my sister liked my flames too, so I have experience.” I paused, thinking back to the days where we huddled in our house under a blanket with the warmth of our flames, trying not to pay any mind to the noises of our mother.

“'Liked'?” I noticed my mistake too late, simply shaking my head in reply.

“Not important.” I thought the message was received, as she dropped it. “We shouldn't be able to burn each other now, unless we really mean it. May come in use some day.”

Hina nodded, drawing her blanket back. “We shoul-”

“Get back to class? Yeah, probably.” Our heads whipped to the door, where a familiar figure with particularly bushy hair and a cow print shirt stood. “Cel, what are you doing here? If Hayato finds out about you shirking your studies, he'll kill you you know.” Lambo pointed, making a shooing gesture soon after. I stood, as did Hina, making our way out.

“Lambo, why are you here?” I paused at the door, watching him walk toward the newly vacated bed.

“Taking a break, as per usual.” He jumped onto the bed, grabbing my book and beginning to read.

“Hypocrite.” I scoffed as we left, hearing him laugh behind me.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Tsuna-nii?” I asked over the phone, hearing him confirm soon after. “You were right, he went after the girl despite her very cold initial interactions. And she is just as sarcastic as you thought she would be, cheeky little thing, really.”

“Be nice Lambo.”

“You know I was only kidding!” I laughed, dropping back to a serious tone after. “What's next?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to confirm what we suspected. We have no other information on anyone else that seems compatible with him, so we'll just wait and see who he finds, I have faith he'll make the right decisions.” He paused, before asking. “You happy to be back in Japan?”

“Yeah, its as great as I remember, but it would be nice if my family were here...”

“We'll try to visit soon, Lambo, you have Mama until then, have a good day.” His voice seemed tired, I knew I should hang up soon.

“You too, tell everyone I love them. I'll call sometime during the week.”

“Until then.” Tsuna's end made a sound like he was going to close the call, before he added. “Make sure you call I-pin specifically.”

“I know I know!” I flipped the phone shut, ending the call. Feeling the breeze, I knew I was back in Japan, the land of my youth. Ahh, it was good to be home, at least geographically.


	3. Storm on the Horizon!

**Bold=Japanese** Regular=Italian

“What in the hell was that?” I asked as I felt a wave sweep through me. It was angry, visceral, dangerous. Storm Flames?

“Huh, I think it was just the mail.” Hina looked up from her paper, to mine. “No, like this.” She leaned over the tea table, correcting my kanji. She was smart, and a good teacher. Unlike Hayato, she didn't smack me for incorrect answers, soon breaking me of the habit of flinching whenever she proclaimed an answer to be wrong.

She had been acting as my tutor for the past week and a half, and I was getting to the point where I could at least shop without her, but god forbid the cashier be chatty.

“You're pretty smart.” I said as she sat back down, looking away with a light blush. Interesting… “Lambo should have been here by now, but would you mind helping me with combat training?” I stood, stretching out my arms as I did. Looking at her, her lips were scrunched together. “Problem?”

“No.” She answered with more force than necessary, getting up and exiting the back door. As I stretched she did her breathing exercises, sitting on the porch with her legs crossed. “Ready.” Her eyes opened, figures forming around me from nothing. They were fuzzy, dark purple blobs that loosely resembled spiders, but there main function was to act as target dummies.

I faked left, dashing to the right and slamming a flame covered elbow into the body of the first spider. Kicking off its dissolving form, I went overhead onto another blob, firing a concentrated blast through its body and into the ground. As I landed, the final spider was facing me with its front legs raised. Sprinting forward, I grabbed the first leg on the right, pulling it under and over, landing the arachnid on its back. Raising my leg, I axe kicked its body, the Mist dissipating from the force of the blow.

No new targets formed, prompting me to look back to Hina. “Really, you should just wait for Lambo, I'm not strong enough.” She was going to be difficult, again. For some reason, Hina had an extreme aversion to Flame and combat training. I couldn't be mad though, she was trying, but with flames as weak as hers there wasn't much to be done.

“Its fine, Hina. You need to train too, you're a Vongola.” I tried to reason with her, receiving a look of confusion.

“I'm not Vongola, I'm contracted from the Scott Famiglia in America.” She drew her legs up to her chest, as if she was uncomfortable with the topic. I made note of it, but I needed to know more.

“Really? Why would the Vongola contract that? You think they would have some people that would work.” I sat down next to her, trying to appear casual. Honestly, it weighed on my mind that Hina was a contractor, why would Tsuna do that?”

“Well, how many teenagers can their be in the Mafia world with experience in teaching, and knows English, Japanese, and Italian?” She answered, putting on a certain tone of pride as she listed her languages.

“Huh, you really do make me feel stupid. Now lets go do it some more.” I got up, catching a single giggle at my self deprecating joke, a smile spreading across my face.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“What in the hell do you think your doing?” My teeth were grit so hard they were threatening to break. “Get away from her now, or ambulance will take care of it in a few minutes.” I cracked my knuckles against one palm, the school girls cowering in fear. “I said scram!” It occurred to me then that I was speaking Italian, but no Japanese was coming to mind, so I pointed. That got the message across, sending them scurrying to the school yard.

“Hina, are you okay?” I knelt down where she was crouched, sniffling.

“Yes.” She had the same tone as the day of the entrance ceremony.

“Is this why you were crying when we first met?” She nodded. “What was there problem?”

“They said I was trying to be special, or something along those lines, its girl stuff.” She breathed in through her nose, an ugly sound of mucous coming out. “Its not a big deal, I had to get contacts though so they would stop badgering me about my eyes. They think this.” She waved in front of her face. “Is my real eye color and that I was wearing colored contacts _before_.”

Looking closely, her eyes were extremely dark brown, more what you would expect out of someone that was clearly of Asian ancestry, like Hina.

“So they are actually blue. Thought my eyes were playing tricks on me.” Offering a hand, I pulled her up into a standing position. “They try something like that again, come and get me, or tell  me , or something.”

“ I will, thanks. Should we head to class?” Her smile was slight, like she was fighting to keep it from becoming a wide grin.

“I need to take care of something, I'll see you there.” We waved goodbye, the Mist girl running off to the front doors. I turned, heading for the area just behind the school, where I found Lambo. He had asked me to be here, and I was getting a picture as to why.

“Took you long enough, I was about to handle that if you were even another minu-” I hefted him up by his collar,  looking  him in the eye  with fury . “Well th e n, someones mad.”

“If you knew what was happening you should have stopped it instead of manipulating me into doing it for you.” My grip tightened, only the brotherhood I shared with Lambo was keeping me from starting a fight I knew I couldn't win.

“Lay off Celio, I knew you would help her when she needed it.” He closed his eyes as he said it, opening them ever so slightly before continuing. “You are her Sky after all.”

That was when I slammed him against the wall. He coughed, elbowing my arm to release himself.

“You will not screw with people for the sake of piecing together a Famiglia for me. Hina knows nothing of this, and it will stay that way.” Flames were coursing under my skin, yearning to make an appearance. If I brought out my flames, Lambo would too, and I would not walk away from a fight with a Vongola Guardian.

“ Whatever you say, but, she is drenched in your flames. You can deny it all you want-”

“And I will.”

“But you two are linked. She'll grow, and she will be your Mist, mark my words.” The fluffy haired Italian walked off, one hand in his pocket the other giving a single backwards wave. “Also,  you may want to look for and cap that well of Storm Flames that opened last night, you were about to kill those civilians.”

“Storm flame well?” I asked, knitting my brows.

“A figure of speech. Someone is dousing this whole town in a Storm Aura, people are going to be really short with each other until it gets sorted out.” He turned his head back, smirking. “Whoever this is, their probably within the top  five percent of civilians for Flame potential, thought you might be interested.”

Then Lambo was gone. I pondered it for a second before letting a vindictive smile break across my face. Time to hunt.

 

O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Now aware of what I was feeling, it became much easier to track. So there I was, standing on the tops of some houses in the residential district, tracking a high schooler.  He seemed kinda scrawny, walking with his head down and ear buds in, but sure enough, the fuck-off aura was emanating from him.  As he walked I followed from the roofs, until he arrived at his house. With the address written down, I started to explore the immediate area, it would be useful in approaching him.

Half an hour or so after I had finished following the kid, I heard someone shout.  **“What the hell are you doing up there?!”** Looking down, it was the very same guy I had been tailing, now in what appeared to be light walking clothes instead of a uniform.  **“Are you trying to break into that house?”**

**“What? No, just getting around.”** I realized that was a pretty poor excuse, amending (in poor Japanese).  _“_ **This is my house, I'm sneaking out man, stop shouting.”**

**“Really? Because A) You seem to be having a really hard time speaking Japanese, and B) I know the old woman that lives there, and she hasn't mentioned any shady looking foreign relatives coming into town.”**

**“** **Uh, well...”** With little option left, I decided to start running and hope he hadn't memorized how I looked.  _'There goes any chance I had of recruiting him…'_ I thought as I sped across the tops of the buildings. It didn't take long before I realized, he was following me.  **“Leave me alone!”**

**“No, you** **'** **r** **e** **a thief!”** He was huffing and puffing, but he stayed on me. I saw the end of the block coming up, it opened into a park. I thought about turning to run to the left, but… he was a Storm… maybe that would work.

As I reached the end, I jumped, rolling across the street and running into the park. Once there, I turned, raising my fists.  **“If you want to play hero so much, come on.”** He took the challenge like I thought he would, rushing at me with a right hook.

I ducked under, reaching out with my left hand and grabbing his face. My Flames lit, pouring down his body. These were my dousing flames, almost entirely made of Rain, they would work the same  way to incapacitate an opponent.  It was a finicky thing, trying to make sure they passed out but didn't die.

As he fell to the floor I grabbed one arm, slinging it across my shoulders. Sighing, I started heading home.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“ What in the hell are you doing?” Hina came out onto the back porch with a look of horror.

“Making sure he doesn't run away.” I answered upon tightening the last knot. Stepping back to admire my handiwork, Lambo grabbed the bucket of water we had drawn.

“Now, or wait?” He asked, hefting it up to splash the occupant of one of our lawn chairs.

“Untie him! You can't just kidnap people Celio!” I waved her off, nodding at Lambo.

“Hina, we are criminals you know. I'm just trying to give him a job.” I shrugged my shoulders, realizing this was not nearly as nonchalant as I made it out to be.

“He's a civil-” Splash. “-ian.” She finished with much less energy.

The coughing and sputtering that came from the boy forced me to turn around, delivering a few weak smacks to his face.  **“Oi, wake up, we need to talk.”**

**“What in the hell?! Where am I? What did you do to me?”** He tried to back up, finding he had little traction when tied to a chair.

**“Hina, if you** **wouldn’t** **mind interpreting?”**

“ I don't think I should, as I really don't support what it is you're doing here.” She crossed her arms, looking at me with as much disappointment as she could manage.

“Lambo?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” He turned to the kid, telling him about Hina not being supportive of our efforts to 'employ' him. There was a brief exchange, at the end of which Lambo turned to me. “Says he doesn't want to be a criminal.”

“Tell him its more along the lines of vigilante work.” And he did, turning back to me.

“He's confused, but not enthused.” Lambo shrugged, catching Hina glaring at him. He pointedly avoided looking at her for the next while.

“Screw it, just tell him the truth.” I waved Hina inside, leaving Lambo to explain and convince our new friend. “Look, I get that you're angry, bu-”

“I am more than angry Celio I am absolutely livid!” She screamed, forcing me to cover my ears. “What in the hell were you thinking?! Kidnapping and, I would assume, assaulting a civilian? What would Decimo think? What would your family think? Hell, what did you think I would think?!”

“That it was necessary but disappointed, not much considering their current location of a graveyard, and pissed. To answer in order.” She looked taken a back for a second, before charging on.

“How could it possibly be necessary?” My eyes widened, realizing she had no idea why I needed this boy. I was saved by Lambo calling for me.

Coming back out to the yard, the kid was untied, tapping his foot against the ground. “I've given him two options, either we seal his flames and erase his memories, which will hurt him, or he joins the Mafia. He's thinking about it.”

I went forward, addressing him.  **“I'm sorry about this, but you weren't supposed to see me. You got involved much sooner than intended, but I do want you to work with me. We'll explain it all and help you get your… power in control, and then you can make a decision. How about that?”**

He flicked his gaze up, foot still tapping away. It stopped abruptly as he stood, hand held out.  **“Very well, Tanaka Hiraku, you?”**

**“Dioli Celio, just Celio.”** And we shook hands.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

_ 'I can't take this…'  _ I thought while gripping the edge of the sitting table in frustration. Tanaka was outside working with Lambo on his flames, and now that he was actually making physical manifestations of his flames, it was driving me over the edge.

“I'm going to my room.” I told Hina as I went to climb the stairs. She had been reading a book, and it was really hard to watch, for some reason. My mind just kept spinning, jumping from one thought to the next faster than I could make sense of it. I wasn't proud of most of what I had managed to understand, for 'various reasons'.

Sitting on the edge of my bed was only slightly less stimulating. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep till I either got used to this, or it stopped. Checking the clock, it was only six o' clock, Lambo would be driving the kid until sundown. More than another hour to endure then. The door creaked open, a blue eye looking in.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Hina asked, her tone was quiet and delicate, she knew I was energized even if I didn't have a reason to be.

“Unless you can weave an illusion to block it out I doubt it.” As I finished the sentence, I felt the Storm Flames being cut off, I was wrapped in a cocoon, protected from the unusually powerful aura. “How did you do that?” I asked, genuinely surprised, and impressed.

“I just did it, don't worry about it and get some sleep.” She smiled, closing the door with a soft click.

Finally comfortable, I drifted off to sleep.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

My heart hammered in my chest, bright red splashed across my face. Looking down at my palm, the brightest, densest and biggest flame I had ever conjured was flickering peacefully. Clutching it to my chest, I wondered _'Where in the hell did that come from?”_

I had never had this kind of power, the ability to completely trick the senses of a Flame user as strong as Celio, to cancel out a Sky's ability to sense flames. I sat outside his door for a long while, trying to make sense of it. So long, in fact, that Lambo and Tanaka finished their training, the former coming to find me in the hallway.

“What are you doing?” He asked, sitting beside me with a bemused expression, he noticed the Flame, a questioning look shooting my way.

“I'm using it to cloak Celio, so he doesn't have to feel Tanaka's Flames.” I explained, the fire dying at the realization that it was no longer necessary.

“Well, I got the kid to hold it in better, Celio should be able to adjust slowly now.” He leaned back, eyes flicking to me with uncertainty. “Hina, do you plan to become Celio's Mist?”

I thought about it for a second, a tightness rising in my chest. Sadly though, I shook my head. “I can't, I'm not strong enough, I'm not a fighter. When a real Mist, someone that can stand at his side comes along, I'll take the back seat. The Vongola can't have their Skies bogged down with weak squad members, especially not a weak Mist.”

“Do you think Celio would accept that? Face it, Hina, your cloaked in his Flames already. You've known each other for nearly two weeks and he was about to kill over you.” He paused, waving off my shock. “Seriously, you need to be better at sensing Flame Auras, the entire damn town felt it when he came across the whores that were messing with you.” Lambo stopped again, ruffling his hair in frustration. “I don't even know why I'm bothering, things will take their course. Make sure to eat before you leave, kay?” Then the cow boy was off.

I stood, going down to the kitchen to make sure Celio and I got a meal.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

My eyes snapped open, and I felt completely rested, better than I had in literal years. Looking out the window, it was dark, I thought I might have trouble sleeping tonight, but if this feeling kept up, I would take the lost hours of rest in stride.

Making my way down to the kitchen, I caught the distinct smell of hamburger steak, something Lambo had turned me onto shortly after we met. Poking my head into the kitchen, I saw Hina carefully plating two meals.

“Is one of these for me?” I asked as I approached her from behind. She spun around, alarmed until she saw me.

“It is, I figured you didn't know much about Japanese food so I cooked something called-”

“Hamburger Steak. Its Lambo's favorite.” I shrugged, chuckling at her huff.

“Well at least now I know you'll like it.” She sat at the table opposite me, taking up a set of dark purple chopsticks that I hadn't seen before.

“Where did you get those? You didn't have a set here.” Flicking my gaze to her side, she had a matching rice bowl with pink vines wrapping up its side.

“I do now, I figure I'll be eating here often.” She paused, considering her plate for a second. “Should I get Tanaka a set too? The more time you guys spend training, the later you'll be here.”

“How considerate of you.” I said as I chuckled, adding. “Nothing with Tanaka is set in stone yet, so I would wait.”

“I think you two are compatible though, from what little I saw of you. He's a typical Storm, and your Rain element can be really forceful… have you ever heard of Superbi Squalo?”

“Who hasn't?” I rolled my eyes, continuing, “Squalo, right hand of the Varia commander Xanxus Vongola? Yeah, I've heard of him.” I picked up my own chopsticks, struggling to use the oriental utensil.

“Yes, but he's considered a forceful Rain. He may quell conflict, but he does it by making people incapable of it. I should have gotten you a fork and knife.” She mentioned the last part as I dropped a piece of food back onto my plate. I'd managed two bites at this point, and she was almost done.

“I can handle this, continue.”

“Well, his Sky, Xanxus, is one of the only other known mixed flame users in the world, he uses the Flame of Wrath, Sky and Storm. Xanxus's Storm is pretty typical. The two have a... unique repertoire, but they work well together.”

“When did you meet the Varia?” I asked, barely catching the piece of meat that was halfway to my mouth.

“At a dance my Famiglia hosted. I had to greet the guests of honor. They're an interesting group, definitely one of the best groups in the Mafia.” She looked at my half finished plate, smirking. “Do you want me to feed you?”

Without missing a beat I flipped my chopsticks to her. “If you're offering.” I narrowed my eyes, daring her to follow thorough. She seemed to sense that, gingerly taking my utensils. She cut a part of the steak, picking it up and offering it to me. I smirked, shaking my head. I could not believe I was doing this. Time to up the anti.

“Ahhh.” Her eyes narrowed just a little bit more than before, but she obliged. It was all I could do to finish chewing before bursting into laughter, Hina following. “My god if Lambo ever heard of this we would never here the end of it!”

“He would joke about it for years to come!” We calmed down, wiping our eyes from the gathering tears. “While this has be fun, you should probably finish yourself. Give me the plate when your done.” She stood, handing me my chopsticks and heading to the sink with her dishes.

I finished, handing her the dishes and drying what she'd already done. “Its getting late, I'll walk you home.”

“You don't need to do that, I'm perfectly capable. Even if they're weak, my illusions can best a common man.” She said it without conviction, likely knowing what I'd say next.

“Gonna do it anyway.” She mumbled something in a language I did't understand, not English, Japanese or Italian. I held off on asking what it meant, deciding to enjoy the companionable silence instead.

It took roughly twenty minutes to arrive at the apartment complex Hina was staying at while in Japan, a tall building that resembled a hotel more than anything else. At the door to the building she turned to me. “This is far enough, thanks for walking me home.”

“No problem, have a good night.” I turned to leave, stopping as she shouted after me.

“Celio!” Looking back, she was smiling slightly, almost like she was sad. “Don't worry about Tanaka, you're a good, strong Sky, your elements will be lucky to have you.”

I hesitated, for just a second. I wasn't sure what to say. “Thanks, I'll do my best.” I turned to leave, now a lot more worried about her than Tanaka.


	4. The Storm Abates

“I already explained to Tanaka the basics of Flames, and the Famiglia system. He knows that you're trying to form a new Famiglia, and that Hina isn't to be told, at your orders.” Lambo over exaggerated the last statement, ignore my sideways look. “But interestingly, he wants to see how the Famiglia's function, how they act and train and so on. Considering you're the only actual member of the Dioli so far, you can't really achieve that. Luckily, the Chiavarone are moving a mass amount of high level men into Japan in the coming weeks, Chiavarone Decimo has been in Tokyo this week getting everything ready.”

We arrived at my house, pausing to take off our shoes.

“I've asked as a personal favor, you owe me by the way,  if we can visit for a few days. H e said he can receive you any time, and the Vongola Guardians are coming home for a few days at the end of the month.”  We set down our stuff, breaking for a few minutes to change into more appropriate attire for our training. As I got back down stairs, a knock at the door sounded through the house.

Opening it, Tanaka was there, dressed in the Midori high uniform, gym bag slung over one shoulder.  **“Don't bother knocking, just come on in. We're getting ready to start training.”** I decided to leave the more complicated bits of conversation to Lambo, as I was still working on Japanese.

**“I started looking into learning Italian, I thought it might come in use. Somewhere I can change?”** He asked, tossing his school bag with the others.

**“** **Right here, I'm heading out back to start.”** I opened the  downstairs  bathroom door as I passed, exiting onto the patio to start stretching.  Lambo and Tanaka joined me soon after, and once we were all prepped, we began explaining how we trained with Flames.

**“** **OK, so yes, they burn, but if your careful they don't burn** _**too** _ **much.”** Lambo began, realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with words.  **“Just watch me and Celio.”** The two of us walked out into the yard, holding up a hand as Tanaka went to follow.  **“You'll need to be that far back.”**

It was amusing to see his shocked face, but I didn't have much time to admire. Lambo  had his horns on (another facet of this fight that brought confusion to Tanaka) and was charging me. I jumped to the left, catching the fist that came after a quick pivot. Pulling forward, I grabbed the cow boy's shirt, flipping him over my head.  _ “He's gonna do it now.”  _ Green flames crackled, helping Lambo to land without injury.

He turned once more, swiping at me with his Flame coated ring. The arcing Flames sent prickles across my cheek, scaring me into retreat. Time to light up.

My palms burst into fire as I leaned forward to charge, stopped by sudden shouting coming from the patio. Tanaka seemed to be flipping his shit, looking at our Flames.

**“Problem?”**

**“Your hands are on fire?! Doesn't that burn?!”**

**“Uhh… no.”** To prove it, I extinguished the fire, showing my obviously unburned hand.

**“If he were using his** **Flames** **at a level that would say, allow him to fly, then yeah it probably would, but these are relatively soft flames. Hard** **er** **flames require covering, such as Vongola Decimo's gloves.”** Lambo elaborated, showing off his crackling jewelry.  **“Or you can use a ring as a catalyst. Mine, the Vongola Lightning Ring, channels the Lightning element.”**

**“This is so fucking weird.”** He looked at us with a mix of awe and horror.

We shrugged, saying at once.  **“We get that.”**

**“** **Anyway, you get the idea, I hope, so start trying to conjure up a Flame. Remember, its your Dying Will.”** I said, flicking my eyes to the door at the sound of someone entering the house.

**“I'm here! I needed to run and fax something to my parents!”** Hina came out to the porch, asking,  **“Do you guys need anything?”**

**“** **Yeah, could you call the Chiavarone and tell them we'll be there soon? Tomorrow is Saturday, so that should be good.** **We could leave tonight, if we catch a train.** **”** Lambo threw her a phone, also giving her the speed dial number. **“** **They have much more experienced tutors, they should be able to help Tanaka better than we could.”**

 **“So that's the plan, I'll be heading to Tokyo tonight on the last train, along with anyone else that can make it.”** I looked to Hina and Tanaka, Lambo was a freeloader at the Vongola Mansion and was more than willing to put off homework, so these two were the only ones that needed to be asked.

 **“** **I should be able to.”** Tanaka said, bringing out his own phone. **“I'll just say I'm studying at a friends house this weekend.”** His words seemed frustrated, tired. I got the feeling that he was used to being independent, and when I heard him talking to his parents on the phone, it showed he was a practiced liar. He must have had his reasons, I know I did.

 **“** **I suppose.”** Hina too let out a sigh, **“I guess I'll go start packing, then. You all have bags right? You need to be at the station by around eight to get there before midnight and-”**

 **“Enough mother hen! We got it!”** Lambo waved her off, nodding me to start our spar back up.

 **“** **Just, no running late, okay? I know what you Vongola type are like.”** I assumed she was talking about their general jury rigging and tom foolery, poor planning ability, and constant last minute arrivals. All valid points.

 **“** **We'll be fine.”** I assured, having a feeling I was gonna eat those words.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“I'm gonna kill him.” I growled as we pulled out of the station, the Lightning Guardian nowhere in sight. We had been calling him for the last twenty minutes, no answer. He had left with two hours to spare, and still, he didn't make it.

 **“** **We already got the address of the Chiavarone mansion, we'll be fine. Lambo will catch up tomorrow morning at the latest.”** Hina sighed with resignation, patting the seat next to her. **“** **Just sit and pass the time.”**

 **“How exactly should I do that?”** I questioned upon flopping down.

**“** **Play on your phone like a normal teenager?”** Tanaka was doing just that, not even sparing us a glance.

**“** **Didn't bother getting one of those fancy ones, couldn't figure it out at the store.”** I held up my own phone, one of the kind that flipped open.

**“Even that would have some type of game.”** He was tapping away with fervor, prompting me to look at his screen. A stream of tiles were going down the screen at rapid speeds, the objective appeared to be avoiding the black tiles.  **“Want to give it a go?”** He handed it off to me when he died, shrugging, I accepted a nd  started. It seemed easy enough, though I noticed Tanaka's face screwing up with confusion from my side.

Eventually they were to fast, and I tapped a single centimeter off, dying.  **“He just obliterated my score.”** Tanaka took his phone back with exasperation.

**“Really? I've never played that before, but it wasn't too hard.”** I shrugged, confused as Hina burst out laughing.

**“He has the instinct and reaction time of a Mafioso, did you really think he would do bad?”** She was doubled over in laughter at something neither Tanaka or I thought to be particularly funny.  **“** **Sorry, sorry, its just really funny to see how your skills come into use in such… mundane ways.”**

**“** **Who would have thought, being a hitman may also make me into a video game champion?”** Hina and I scoffed, Tanaka though, looked grave.

**“You were a hit man? You've killed people?”** Our laughter died, the two of us looking away in shame. We were so used to taking our careers lightly, it was the only way not to go insane, but to him…

**“I was a free lancer, I did all kinds of jobs, and if someone happened to want a bad man killed… yes, I've taken lives.”** I paused, taking a deep breath. Moments like these, when you had to explain to people what had put food on the table, were always the worst. That's when I relived the nights of chasing men through alleys, tearing apart private rooms, hunting people down through out Italy.  **“** **None of them were good people, but they were people. Humans. I had my reasons, most of the time it was money, but I needed it. It wasn't as simple as just feeding myself, I had a- there were- reasons.”** It was weak even to my own ears, let alone what these two thought. If this turned into a shouting match, I would be very thankful for the empty car we were in.

**“** **Reasons? Worth killing for?”** He seemed to almost need an answer, like it would keep him up at night if he didn't get one, it had done  as much to me.

**“It was them or us, and to me, we were more important.”** It was the best explanation I could give. Mine was not a life of moral high points, I couldn't claim to have been a just man, but I had done my best to provide for myself and my sister.

**“** **So you killed them?”**

**“So I killed them.”** The Storm sat back into his seat, releasing a pent up breath.

 **“** **Dear God, this is real. It's all real. I've gotten dragged into a world of killers. Hit men. The Mafia. It's real...”** I didn't know what to say, only able to nod, put a hand on his shoulder, and try to help him through it.

Hina had other plans. **“Yeah, its all real. We're Mafioso. We fight with rainbows of fire made from nothing, burning those that stand in our path** **to ash** **.”** She paused. **“But we also feel a warmth, a bond between Famiglia, between Flames, between people. Sure, we deal in a lot of shady business, but at the end of the day, we go home to our families, and they make it all okay. Because that's what it means to be a Mafioso.** **To feel the warmth of those that we belong with.”**

 **“And its all worth it? Killing, pillaging, fighting. Is that all worth it?”** Tanaka asked, his voice barely a whisper.

 **“** **It is.”** I answered. **“When you can go home and** **be with your famiglia, you know that its all worth it.”**

We finished our ride to Tokyo in silence, an accords reached.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

 **“** **This should be it.”** Hina said as we exited the cab, standing in front of a large and impressive wrought iron gate. On the right pillar, the name 'Chiavarone' was etched into the stone, underneath it, an intercom.

“Excuse me.” I pressed the button, receiving no response for a minute.

“This is the Chiavarone mansion, what business do you have?” The response was in Italian as well.

“We were sent here by Vongola Decimo, my name is Celio Dioli.” Another wait.

“Proceed through the gate, do not stray from the path, one of our guards will come to meet you.” The gate swung open, and after relaying the message to the others, we made our way forward.

It took several minutes of walking through the eerily lit lane, filled with the noises of night time creatures, in which I nearly jumped out of my skin on several occasions, before we found anyone. Standing in the middle of the path was a younger woman, a little older than myself, long blonde hair tied back into a bun. Based on the clicking sound as she approached, she was wearing heavy boots, the kind that would hurt.

“You claim to have come from Vongola Decimo, where is your proof?” Both parties stopped a good ten feet from one another, giving each other space if this devolved.

“We're expected to arrive tonight, other than that there isn't much proof we can give you...” Hina started, stopping as my hand extended.

“We were told you would have confirmation, something that could not be faked. There are supposed to be two options.” She held up her fingers, a ploy I saw through. Her legs had tightened as well, she was getting ready to charge us.

“Let me guess, Lambo's Lightning Ring?” There was barely a hint of an uptick in her eyes, something that could have been lost to the gloom, a lucky catch. “What the other could be, though, I have no idea.” Tsuna had never given me any identifying mark or item, so unless Hina had something, we were out of options.

 **“** **Lambo is late, but if you could just put us up until morning we cou-”** Tanaka took a step forward, a move I had neither predicted or was prepared for. The woman jumped, pure golden flames licking at her heels. As she careened toward my newest friend, I saw flash backs, of sitting in bed trying to staunch my own bleeding as Arabella did her best to heal my gaping wounds, of dancing by the light of our own flames, of watching as she warmed us with her Flames in the cold winters.

My palms lit with fire, jumping in front of Tanaka and grabbing her outstretched leg. Tossing her back, she landed with grace, standing tall. She raised her clenched fist to her mouth, saying. “Confirmed, Celio Dioli is in route to the mansion. Things got a bit dicey there for a second, but its fine now.” Her arm went down, her face turning to me. “Sorry, security risks and all. I wondered if we actually had imposters on our hands their for a second.”

“How did-” Realization dawned on me, looking at my glowing fires. “Sympathetic Flames, you knew.”

“It seems Tsuna knew something like this might happen.” She scoffed, turning to lead us toward the mansion.

**“** **That bitch just tried to kill me.”** Tanaka leaned over to whisper, though there wasn't much hate behind it. 

**“** **She would have if Celio hadn't stepped in.”** Hina added a dimension of seriousness, boring her gaze into our guide.  **“If she had been wrong, she would have just killed a member of the Vongola. It could have started a war.”**

**“Your lucky, Tanaka, I almost didn't react in time.”** It was universally agreed upon, this girl was a loose cannon. My thoughts stewed until we got to the door, at which we met a man with fluffy blonde hair,  and a piercing gaze.

**“Evening, Celio Dioli. Allow me to introduce myself, Chiavarone Decimo, Dino Chiavarone.”** He extended a hand, shaking all of ours in turn.  **“I would love to talk more, but its late, and your travels have likely tired you, please, head up to your rooms. My men will show you the way.”**

“If possible, I would like a word, Decimo.” The others passed Dino and I, a  significant look being shared between us.

“If you insist. We'll take this to my office. Emilia, accompany us.”  His eyes slid with a fluidity and edge I had learned to expect in Skies, especially when they were hiding their emotions. As we walked, the girl who greeted us hung back near me. I wondered if he was actually angry at his subordinate,  or just putting on airs.

The heavy oak doors to Dino's office opened, allowing us through before shutting with a heavy thud.

“This girl nearly killed one of my men.” I didn't bother hiding the venom, in a normal situation, if I had a real Famiglia with power, this woman would be liable to death or exile.

“ She did.” Dino sat at his desk, tone lighter now than during our greetings. “I wouldn't worry to much, she had her reasons.”

“Had her reasons? Someone almost died, and it all okay because she had her 'reasons'?” I questioned, putting my hands down on his desk.

“I take the security of the Chiavarone Mansion very seriously, and if that means being quick to action, so be it.” She defended herself, barely leaning back as my gaze pinned her.

“There is a difference between quick and premature action.  He's basically a civilian, you should have been able to realize that, he doesn't move like us, he clearly doesn't think like us. What Mafioso would take a step forward in a situation like that?”  I grilled her, daring a rebuttal.

“I-I couldn't see very well- it was da-”

“That didn't stop you for aiming for the neck, now did it.” She fell silent, her boss calmly writing something in the background,

“ Emilia, you were in the wrong. You should have asked him to show his flames as soon as you met him, it was clear Lambo was not there. If all you said was that you needed to see his flames, there would be no  further information for the Mist that was with him to put an illusion up. Flames can be faked, yes, but you  sh ould be able to tell a genuine Sympathetic flame from a fake.” Dino sat his pen and parchment to the side, hands folded under his chin. “I'll have you  guide them for the remainder of their stay, as punishment. Anything they ask, is your task.”

“Yes sir.” She said begrudgingly. This was the best I was gonna get,  so I decided to consider it settled.

“ As for your Famiglia, Celio. Every weekend for the next month, I want you to come to our mansion, we'll start your training tomorrow morning and continue until Sunday evening, its inconvenient, but its the best we can do.”  He paused, shuffling some papers. “All of our staff have been warned not to mention the New Family Initiative to Hina Scott, at you r request. I'm glad I finally convinced Lambo to bring you here, I'm sure it will be fun.” Dino smiled, eyes lightning with mischief. “Give the girl a chance, she's so cute, and you  are quite compatible.”

“ I'll keep it in mind...” I responded, taking a moment to process the shock of his statement. It clashed so hard with his earlier formal attitude, but this seemed more like the real Chiavarone  Decimo . “I'm going to head to bed now...” I walked backward out of the office, only turning after Emilia closed the door.

“Your quarters are this way, your companions will be in adjacent rooms.” The blonde woman took the lead, turning at points I didn't remember, navigating the massive mansion we had been invited into. She stopped at an unremarkable door, opening it for me. “I'm sorry for attacking one of your men, it was a knee jerk reaction.”

“I did all of that for your own sake, there will be less forgiving bosses in your future. But I do want to know, what would you have done if you had succeeded, if you had killed one of my Guardians?” If I wanted to judge her character, this was the best question I could think of.

“If you were truly Celio Dioli, you would be able to stop me. I knew that. Dino, Tsuna, and Lambo speak highly of you. I believed that if you were really as worthy as they claim, you would be stronger than me, you would prevail.” She stood taller, waiting for my verdict, it seemed.

“Hm.” I turned to close the door, stopping at the last second. “Have more faith in yourself, you are loyal to the Chiavarone in a way I hope my men will be to me. Just be more careful next time.” I shut the door, and went to sleep.


	5. All Encompassing Sky Returns!

“So, because we got angry with her, you made her stick to us all month?” Hina questioned as Emilia and Tanaka worked farther into the gym.

“Uh, yes?” After a night of sleep, I realized just how backwards this had turned out, and it was starting to worry me. Why would Dino do this? She was important and strong enough that he sent her to make sure we actually were who we claimed to be, on the other hand, she believed I would be stronger than her, but if I had been replaced, wouldn't that mean my attacker was stronger than me, and by association, stronger than her?

It could be boiled down to many causes, such as a disagreement on her power, or maybe Dino believed that I would be taken out via a surprise attack. Regardless, this all could have been avoided if Lambo had been there on time. Wait…

This all came down to Lambo, the one person that could receive orders from Vongola or Chiavarone Decimo without my knowledge. Were they setting me up? It couldn't be, they promised they wouldn't decide any of my Guardians for me… but put them in a convenient place and circumstance? Tsuna never said he wouldn't, but… no, Tsuna was too honest a man, he wouldn't play so underhandedly.

Still, having a Chiavarone within my ranks would certainly help both the Chiavarone and Vongola. Dear god, I really hoped I wasn't being played. There was nothing to do, though, except move forward and do what I thought to be best.

“Come on, we need to get to work.” I approached the two who were, begrudgingly, working together to help Tanaka's flames manifest stronger, for now, they were barely wisps. **“Well, based on what we know, Tanaka seems to have high Fiamma voltage, but he's having a hard time focusing it.** **Oh, that's the strength of your** **F** **lames, by the way.**

**“Yeah, and there's not really much we can do about that.”** Emilia huffed, leaning back on her heels. Suddenly a smirk broke across her face, one that did not entail good things.  **“How about we spar?”**

**“What? Now? I don't think that's a good idea...”** Hina seemed almost frightened, and Tanaka was angry.

**“What would be the point in getting my shit kicked in? Your own self satisfaction?”** He took a step forward, daring her to push.

**“Way to give up before its even begun. Pathetic.”** Emilia's lips curled in a snarl, and I could tell this was about to get ugly. I stepped forward, about to intervene, when a there was a tug on the back of my mind. It was light, but it told me something, it wanted me to push them on.

**“Go ahead, I think it would be a good idea.”** Three heads snapped my way, all with varying degrees of shock.  **“If things start to look dangerous, I'll call it off, but I think it would be good for a Tanaka to start getting used to fighting people using Flames.”**

**“You heard your boss, on the mat.”** Emilia led a brooding Tanaka forward, onto the sparring mats.

**“Celio what are you thinking?!”** Hina hissed as the other two squared up.

**“I'm thinking this is gonna be good for them, both.”** I wasn't nearly as certain as I sounded, and was beginning to wonder if I was right to listen to that feeling.  There wasn't much time to  think though, as the fight had begun.

Emilia jumped forward, planting her left foot and lashing out with her right. Tanaka clumsily rolled to the side, only given enough time to recover because of her shock, she had expected to win with that one blow, and she was punished for the arrogance.

The Storm stood back up and charged, going for a tackle. Emilia pivoted from her right, swinging her left leg out wide, aiming straight for his face.

_ “It's going to hit.”  _ I thought, moving to charge in and stop her like I had the previous night. Then I was tugged back. In a second of hesitation, I could tell it was too late, there wasn't enough time. Tanaka and my eyes met over her leg, a look of panic in them both.

Fire. Clutching Emilia's leg, a hand encased in dazzling scarlet flames, the Storm. Tanaka's gaze was filled with steel as he threw her away, standing tall over his opponent.

Then they started yelling.

**“Fu** **cking hell that hurts!”**

“Ow! Son of a bitch that burns!” The two sparring partners were clutching the areas the flames had contacted them, Emilia on her shin, Tanaka, his whole right hand.

**“Hina, get the Chiavarone medics, we need treatment for at least B-purity Storm Flames. I'll do my best to numb them.”** I ran forward, receiving confirmation from Hina as I knelt at their sides, Flames alight.

**“Would more fire really help?!”** Tanaka was still tightly clutching his hand by the wrist, it was heavily burned, on the brink of a 3-rd degree. This was as bad as it could get without burning away the nerve endings.

** “Yes, now shut up. Emilia, drag yourself over here.”  ** I concentrated on bringing out as much Rain flames as I could, waving the primarily blue fire around their wounds. Of course, touching it would make it worse, as the Sky flames would react violently, but the Rain, from a distance, would help.  ** “I would like to compliment you, but maybe refrain from lighting your hand on fire anymore?” **

** “I think I got that.”  ** Tanaka had calmed down enough to appreciate the humor, and Emilia only rolled her eyes. Her burn wasn't as bad, but I was sure it hurt.

** “ We're so lucky that we have a Sympathetic Sky here, or really anyone with Rain Flames, because this would be so much worse otherwise.”  ** The Sun woman rolled her neck, planting her arms behind her for support.  ** “These are really unique too… not like other Sky Flames I've been near.” **

** “All of the mixed flames are different from a typical Sky. Not all of them are preferred, but they are different.”  ** I sat cross legged, keeping close to the wounded.

** “What makes your Flames unique, Celio?”  ** Tanaka asked, sitting back as well.

** “ Typically, a user strives for purity in their Flames, there are some that use one or more type of Flame though. Only one Flame type can co-habitat though, Sky. For instance, Storm Guardian Decimo, Hayato Gokudera, uses multiple different Flame wavelengths, but his do not mix.”  ** Emilia explained, continuing,  ** “But some people use Sky and another type of Flame as well. The frequency of these individuals seems to be increasing, but its likely because the Mafia is getting larger and more accepting of outsiders into the ranks. As it stands, the only two confirmed users are Celio here, and Xanxus, leader of the Varia.  Dino as well, but he rarely uses his Sun. ” **

** “Are there rumors? About more?”  ** I asked, keen to  discover any other potential Mixed Flame user.

** “There are, some claim  a Sky and Cloud is living in America, also a Sky and Mist is reported to be  operating in  Sweden .”  ** Before I could ask more, two medics burst through the doors, Hina on their heels. I stepped back to let them do their jobs, one was a Sun, the other a Rain.  Luckily, do to our quick response, there wasn't any major scarring, though their skin seemed lighter now that it had been healed by the Sun flames.

** “ I think maybe you all should take a break, I do have something I would like for you to do, though.”  ** Dino walked into the training room, the ever present smile on his face.  ** “Incidentally, its to hopefully prevent future instances of just such an injury.  Its time for you to pick out some weapons.” **

** “Weapons? Like guns and stuff?”  ** Tanaka asked, a slight tremor of apprehension in his voice.

** “Some Mafioso use guns, they were much more common before Flames became  the most popular weapon of choice , melee weapons  are more typical these days. In addition to the newer Box weapons.”  ** The Chiavarone Boss explained as he turned to leave, us in tow.  ** “Hina-chan, if you would.” **

My eyes narrowed at his familiar address, but I turned to Hina when she began to speak,  in her usual tutoring voice I might add .  ** “Box weapons are a type of weapon invented by the world's greatest inventor, the Lightning Acrobaleno, Verde. They use  F lames  and  their catalysts,  rings, to power a variety of structures, from organic animals, to complex machines, and even conventional weaponry.” **

** “ It wasn't until just under ten years ago that Flame Rings true potential was realized, as the first box weapons were created and the rings  were used to power them. Shortly before this, Flames started to be used in combat more heavily. Despite this, its believed that Flames played an invisible role for a long time before, for instance, Illusions, which are highly correlated to the  factor of Mist Flames,  Construction .”  ** She finished, nodding to Chiavarone.

** “Excellent, Tsuna was right, your an impressive scholar Miss Scott!”  ** Dino laughed, paying no mind to the withering gaze I sent to his back.  ** “Anyway, we're heading to the armory here in the Mansion. We have most weapons you could think of, in some form or another.  Tell me, what do you typically fight with?” **

**“Fists.”**

** “ Same.” **

**“I don't.”**

The Chiavarone boss sighed as he walked, taking in all three responses and finding them lacking.  ** “How about we fix that?”  ** He turned at a large double door, a thick wooden beam running across it.  Dino and his men pulled it off, propping it against the wall.  ** “ Welcome, to the armory.”  ** The doors were pushed open, revealing perhaps the largest room in the entire mansion that wasn't a ball room.

Wall to wall, and covering the majority of the floor were any manner of weapons, spears, swords, clubs, knives, guns and all other sorts were displayed in racks or cases, polished to shine. Great care was taken with every piece in the room, and it showed. In all, it looked like if the mansion were filled to capacity, they would be able to outfit every single person with at least one main arm, and then some.

** “Firstly, Tanaka, fist based weapons are over here. Celio, help Hina-chan find something to her liking, remember, if a Mist has a weapon, its typically used to distract the opponent. Get something that can twirl or make some type of repetitive motion.”  ** The Don motioned to Tanaka and Emilia, having them follow him over to the display cases of gauntlets and other such weaponry.

“I don't think I need a weapon, I'm not a fighter.” The Mist at my side pouted, her ever present resent for battle showing.

“Well, I think you need one. It would put everyone a little more at ease if you were ready to defend yourself if your opponent broke through your illusions.”  I took a quick look around, spotting something I thought would be good. “How about a butterfly knife? These are pretty cool, and if you can get used to it, the y 'twirl' pretty well.” Popping open the glass case, I fetched a standard steel knife, holding it out to her.

She looked at my palm with annoyance, snatching the blade soon after. Flicking it open, she went to try and spin the blade, dropping it instantly. Another few tries with no more success, and she looked to me with a huff. “There's no point in this, I can't fight.”

“No one can fight until they learn Hina.” Seeing the look she gave me, I lowered down so I was at eye level, clutching her shoulders and forcing her to face me. “Hina, how many languages do you know?”  
“Nine.” She said, confusion breaking across her features.

“Wait, really? Not the point.”  I shook my head, focusing back onto the topic. “And you basically taught me Japanese, and you can cook, you can do so many amazing things, so what's fighting? Learning to poke things seems a lot less significant than being a universal translator.” We chuckled, my voice sobering once more. “But seriously, you're are amazing, there's no reason to be afraid of learning to use that knife. You can do it, I know you can.”  I gave her a smile, receiving a slight tinge on her cheeks and reddened ears.

She turned around, the sound of the metal scraping together coming soon after. Shaking my head and rolling my eyes, I turned back to the entrance. It was at this moment that I noticed Tanaka and Emilia pointedly looking away from us, Dino about to burst with laughter, and most definitely within ear shot.

“I'mmm teeeelling Tsuna!” The Chiavarone head ran off down the hallway, my eyes widening once the words were comprehended.

“DINO!”

 

O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO OOOO

 

** “ I'm really sorry, Celio, the hit wasn't meant to be that hard!”  ** Dino apologized for the umpteenth time, rubbing the back of his head as he did.

** “You broke my wrist.”  ** I was stewing over the inflicted damage as Emilia set the bone, healing it with Sun flames when she finished. 

** “You had the phone!” **

**“And you have a childish attitude and lack of reserve!”**

** “Would you two be quiet,  we are in a sick ward after all.”  ** Tanaka thumbed through a magazine with frayed corners, and a date from last year on it.  ** “ Not that ther e  is anyone here.  More importantly, Emilia, can we spar now that you're done dealing with these two hooligans?”  ** He set his magazine down, picking up the weapons he had recently acquired.

Katar, Indonesian stabbing weapons meant to be clutched by the handle, with thin metal bars running down to about the  mid-forearm . This was the weapon of Vongola Quinto, the fifth boss of the Famiglia.  Keeping with his fist fighting roots though, Tanaka chose to use two instead of just one.

** “ Huh. You ' r e on.”  ** The Sun stood, stalking out of the room with a sick grin.

“ Hina-chan, would you give Celio and I some time to talk?” The Chiavarone Boss asked with a smile. She nodded, following the two others out, after casting a look of apprehension over her shoulder. There was a distinctive pause as he waited for the steps to retreat. “Oh, for the love of god stop kidding yourself!” The older man threw his hands in the air, moaning all the while.

“What?” I instantly grew defensive, knowing exactly what this was about.

“I've been told that Hina-chan isn't your  G uardian, and while it may not be fully accepted or formalized, she may as well be.” He stood, stretching as he paced across the room and back. “ You two are adorable together!”

“She's just a translator that was assigned to me, no more than a friend at best.” The Don shook his head, stopping to address me.

“Sure sure, but seriously, you need to make a decision. Are you going to make her your Mist?” His tone grew serious.

“I-I'm not sure. This isn't my decision to make.” The excuse was flimsy, and Dino didn't hesitate to snap it.

“This is as much your decision as it is hers. The acceptance comes from both sides, Celio. You seemed to have accepted Tanaka, so why not her? Are you that worried about her weakness? Do you not believe that you can make her stronger?” He sat at the foot of the bed, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “In my experience, the two things people will fight tooth and nail for are their Dying Will, and their Sky.”

“ Teeth and nails don't mean much coming from a kitten.”

“Not until it grows into a tiger.” I set my teeth, unable to retort any further.  He was right, and I knew it.

“ I'll think about it.” I turned away, shame bubbling  in my chest.

“Stop thinking Celio, you do it too much. Act.” The Chiavarone Boss stood, telling me to join the others when I felt like it.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

The next week, we were on the training field, a group  of Chiavarone trainees joining us for sparring matches. As was inevitable, Emilia challenged me to a bout, after kicking Tanaka into the ground.

“Sure, why not?” I rose, informing Dino, who was acting as an announcer and ref.

“This is it boys and girls, the match of the day! The visiting Vongola trainee, and our top initiate to the Chiavarone, Celio and Emilia!” He had much more energy than most, but the others had good enough manners to give a small cheer. There were only twenty people or so here, seriously Dino.

I rolled my eyes, stepping into the square field that had been painted onto the hard packed sand, arms coming up to fight. Emilia took a stance as well, one that made it obvious her legs were her primary method of fighting.  Left leg forward, arms up to block, weight pushed toward her rear leg. She was going to pivot forward and lash out with the right.

Dino blew his whistle, and my stance fell way, replaced with the most stable stance I could, one arm extended. “Sorry, Emilia.” The fire in my palms began to build, and we knew what was coming. “X-burner!” The beam fired, a thinner and less powerful version than any Tsuna had ever fired, but by concentrating the force, I could use soft flames to deal much more damage. I wasn't particularly good at creating hard Flames, so this would have to work. Sure, it still would have enveloped Emilia if she had let it hit, but she dodged right, the beam ending abruptly.

I shot forward, bringing my leg up and smashing into her stomach.  There were ooh's and claps, Emilia coughing as she stood back up, glowering at me. She stomped off aroun d the corner of the mansion, Dino rolling his eyes and giving me a look.

I rolled my own, going after the Sun woman. Turning the corner, she was sitting just out of sight, arms wrapped around her legs and face covered. Realizing this was more serious, I sat quietly, waiting for her to speak.  She moved away, I move d closer, she moved away,  t his continued until we were at the end of the mansion, a good fifty meters.

“What the hell do you want?”She lifted her head, eyes red.

“To see if you were okay. Which you aren't, before you try and say otherwise. What's the problem?” She put her chin on her knees, refusing to speak. “Is it because I won? Didn't you say that I was stronger than you?”

“There's a difference between thinking you're stronger and getting my ass handed to me in front of everyone. How are they supposed to come to me when I can't even hold my own.”  She sniffled,  adding, “I'm supposed to become a leader to them, and I'm just an over zealous Sun like everyone thinks.”

I smiled up at the sky, finally getting an idea of what this was about. “You know, I think Sky's have it pretty bad, the sky is everywhere, and its rarely orange at all, but blue. Reminds me of my Rain counterpart.”

“Your point?”

“That we don't always like our Flames, or the expectations that come with them. I feel worse for Suns, they need their symbol to live, no escape...”

“Why would I want to escape my symbol, my Flames?! I am who I am and my Flames are a part of that!” She stood abruptly, clearly indignant that I would even insinuate such a thing. “Where do you get off?!”

“I'm not saying you do, just that its possible. Do you think Mist's like people being wary of them, or Lightning's like being relied on?” There it was, the point of the matter. I was being driven by instinct, but I knew it would hit home for her, somehow. “Or that Suns like being seen as over zealous?”

“Dammit!” A boot cloaked in Sun Flames hit the wall next to my head. “Leave me alone!” She stomped off, and I didn't follow. Not long after, Dino appeared with a wistful smile.

“So what's her deal with the roles of the Guardians?” I asked, patting myself down for a pack of cigarettes I knew weren't there. I was stressing out, and Hina wasn't around, the reason I knew I didn't have any. Barely used them anyway. My search ended when a tattooed hand held a pack forward, a single stick of cancerous material poking out.

“Remember, on ly the Vongola, and now the Dioli, have Guardians. She doesn't like the Flame  _ archetypes.  _ She gets mad when people don't take her serious ly . If it weren't for her passion, she may be a Lightning.” The older Boss sat down, lighting  our smoke s . “Do you have the intuition?”

The dreaded thing I had been wondering for the past week. “No, or at least I don't think so…  its more like instinct. Its not Vongola Blood though. I'm sure.”

The Bronco took a long drag, exhaling putrid smoke into the air. I really did hate these things, yet here I was. “Who knows, Tsuna chose you for a reason. There were other candidates for the New Famiglia Plan, other Skies. But, he threw all other plans out the window to get you.”

“That's reassuring, the man with supernatural sense of what needs to be done wanted me… great...” I was gonna need to find a someway to sneak away from Hina more often if this was what my life was becoming… or pick a new crutch… Diet Coke?

“What now? I'm sure that you've had a hand in the…  _ suggesting… _ of my Guardians. Do you want me to take Emilia?” It was too  perfect , he was maneuvering me.

Dino gave a single laugh, followed by a coughing  fit. “You make it sound so easy! That girl is my cousin, good luck with that kid. She may come around in time, just wait.” The Chiavarone boss stood, stubbing his cigarette with a stomp, before moving back to the sparring grounds.

I went to follow soon after, and as I turned the corner, I bumped into someone. Hina had been lost in thought, and the surprise caused her to breath in heavily. Her nose scrunched as her lips curled upward, before she looked up and saw me. “You smell like smoke, why?” She started glaring.

“Dino gave it to me, I don't have any.” I said truthfully, moving to pass her. A pale arm blocked my way, she wasn't done yet.

“You didn't have to take it, anyway, on topic. Did you really need to beat Emilia like that?”

“Kinda.” I walked passed, moving toward Tanaka who was working on a new way to  us e his Flames. Ever since he  got his new weapons, it was much easier for him to manifest his Flames, almost like whips that extended from the blades. “I think Dino wants her to join us.” It was harder than I thought to dance around the plans for the New Famiglia, but those not involved couldn't know.

Assassination attempts were the last thing I needed.

The footsteps that had been trailing me suddenly stopped, looking back, Hina's mouth was hanging open ever so slightly, until she realized how she looked. “O-Oh, really. Well then.” Hina folded her hands, going quiet and contemplative.

“ Jealous?” My smirk hadn't meant to be mocking, but she got all huffy, storming off. “What..?”

“Celio, what have you done?” My Storm Guardian came from behind me, sheathing his blades into the scabbards that rested against his legs.

“No idea.”

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“ Oi! Celio, get over here!” That voice. Calm and deliberate, friendly to all that hadn't earned his wrath. Takeshi Yamamoto. Looking over to the source, he was standing with the rest of the Tenth Generation bunch, Tsuna included. We were on the second Sunday of our training with the Chiavarone, neither Hina or Emilia forgiving me for whatever it was I did yesterday. Well, in Emilia's case, it was pretty obvious. The other? No idea  what was such a big deal .

Now though, both had been captured, Takeshi with a hand on one of their shoulders each, and they didn't looked too pleased about it.

“We brought you all some gifts.” Tsuna held up a small black box,  gold trimmings ,  and that could only be one thing. “Some  jewelry .”

I ran forward, Tanaka following at a much slower pace, not as excited as me. Tsuna yanked the box away just as my hands were about to close on it. “We'll discuss this later.” He tucked the box away in his cloak, wrapping me in a hug soon after. “How are you doing kid? Its been awhile.”

“Just fine, things got better after I met some people here in Japan.” Knowing that Hina couldn't see me, I flicked my eyes in her direction, Tanaka's as well.

“I heard, I would like to speak with you, Tanaka,  and Emilia about that, actually. Gokudera, if you would accompany us.”  The Decimo turned, the t hree of us following him through the mansion, confused, and honestly, a bit afraid.


	6. Sun and Mist Clash in the Sky!

**“** **Firstly.”** Tsuna sat at a large desk in an office just a few doors down from Dino's, hands folded together. **“You won't be here long, Emilia, but I wanted to make sure that you are aware of the New Famiglia Plan, has Dino briefed you.”**

 **“** **Yes sir.”** She was taut as a wire, standing in respect to a man that deserved it.

 **“** **Good, and the rules regarding the knowledge Hina Scott is to receive?”** His second question was accompanied with a narrowing of his eyes, this was the rule he thought would be broken if any.

**“None whatsoever. She is not to know about Celio's need for Guardians, because, as he puts it, it “may make her think she's being forced into the Mist Guardian position”** Tsuna nodded, asking her what she thought of that.  **“With all do respect sir, that's bullshit.”**

I turned giving her a pointed look. Seriously? I was right there.

**“Why?”** Tsuna was chuckling, clearly amused.

**“Hina Scott is neither that arrogant nor ambitious. In addition, I believe he is good friends with the girl, they are bonding.”**

**“And he told Dino they were at most friends...”** Tsuna narrowed his eyes, pinning me to the wall for a second, before turning to Tanaka.  **“And you?”**

**“I have to say that I agree.”** Betrayed by my own Guardian...

**“Very well, Tanaka, these are yours. You'll accept your oath as a Storm Guardian of the Dioli later, you might even receive your Ring first. Speaking of which, I want you to have three Guardians before I give you these.”** He brought out the box, teasingly close. He also drew out two twin blades, Katar. Tanaka drew one, finding the flat of the blade intricately carved with a pattern of storm flames, golden handles polished to shine, and a circle on each. The left had a Storm symbol etched into  it , the other blank.

**“We'll have the Dioli crest put onto it once that has been decided on. Emilia and Tanaka, you are dismissed.”** The two nodded to Tsuna, leaving after. It was just us now.

“Celio.”

“Before you even say it, no, I'm not for sure going to make Hina my Guardian. I can't just throw this at her, Tsuna.” He held up a hand, signaling me to stop.

“I know, Celio, its hard to know for sure if someone will be willing to fight for you. Not many in the Mafia, and even fewer bosses, can understand that. Dino grew up with people hoping to fight alongside him one day, he was the heir to a Famiglia, one of the largest there is.” He paused, looking grave. “Half of my Guardians weren't ever really given a choice until we had a blade at our throats, only three truly knew what they were getting into from the get go. Lambo was a kid, Onisan, Yamamoto, and Hibari though, never realized it until we started going through our trials. Not that Hibari needed a reason to get into a fight!” The Vongola Head laughed, but his eyes were somber.

He still wondered, how things could have been different for them. Ryohei and Takeshi were poised to become champions in their sports, Hibari could have gone into law enforcement and made an, admittedly, really brutal detective. Lambo could've been a high ranker in the Bovino Famiglia, he was the only that had definitely benefited.

“Your Guardians love you Tsuna, you did right by them.” As soon as the words were out of my mouth, his eyes shifted, fear coming over me. He had played me.

“And the girl cares for you, Celio. You would be doing right by her.” Like a fucking violin, he had played me right into his hand. My own words were the sword cutting me down.

“Are you done making me feel like hell?” The words came slowly, a thickness in my chest.

“I suppose.” He sighed, waving a hand in dismissal. I left the office, turning to head down to somewhere no one else was. I needed to punch something. Bad.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

My temper flared once more as I approached the mansion. I was aggravated, the verbal beating of my last visit still fresh in my mind. From Dino or Emilia it was one thing, but Tsuna made it much more real. Worse, tonight we were supposed to attend some stupid party for the Tenth Generations visit. At least Hina would look me in the eye, and Emilia was speaking to me out of more than necessity.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

 **“** **I hate these things.”** I pulled at the collar of my shirt, hating that I had to wear a suit. I had never worn one before, and I never wanted to again. It was stuffy and itchy, cut too close. Tsuna said it was supposed to be perfect, and I was sure that it was, Vongola never hired the second best, but it felt wrong.

**“Calm down, its just a few hours where you can sulk in a corner as you are so prone to in the recent weeks.”** Tanaka's bitter monotone wasn't appreciated at the current moment, but he wasn't wrong either.

We left the room, heading down to the ball room that was housing the party, my mood mellowing out as we went. Tanaka was right, no need to be so angry. Tonight, we would party, and tomorrow I would worry about the other things.  As we reached the staircase, we found Emilia and Hina also descending, and my mood only improved.

The two had taken the last several hours to get ready, but it was apparent how worth it it had been. The two were wearing matching strapless gowns, sparkling in the color of their Flames. It worked well, as their natural features complimented their elements, one bright, the other dark.

My eyes were drawn primarily to Hina, and her face. Delicate and sparse makeup gave her a natural look,  while heavier eye shadow brought out her deep blue eyes, framed by thick black locks on either side of her face, the rest of her hair pulled into a strange ponytail like thing, but it was pinned to her scalp. OK, so hair wasn't my thing, kill me.  


Emilia on the other hand seemed like a temptress. Dark eyelashes, tumbling golden hair, and a tight dress that made her shine, Tanaka, I noticed, looking in places that could have gotten him slapped if she weren't just as busy looking at us.

**“You clean up well.”** Emilia turned, descending the stairs. Seeing as I was still a bit in shock, I failed to say anything, something I berated myself for a minute later, when it would seem strange to say anything now. I flicked my gaze to Tanaka, his eyes showing that he knew it too: We fucked up.

As we approached the wide double doors that were left open to show the guests exactly where to go, Takeshi greeted us.  **“Ladies, you look lovely, though I'm sure these two have let you know that.”** Emilia gave a tight lipped smile, responding.  **“No, they didn't, actually.”** Takeshi winced, as did I.

**“Celio, you done fucked up now.”**

**“I know, _we_ know.” ** I passed, receiving a pat on the back as I  entered the  b all room .

It wasn't long into the party, I had just broken off from chatting to some younger girls, the daughters of some Mafioso I had never heard of, when Tsuna came up from behind, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Their looks only increased in intensity, seeing me with this man.

“You should be celebrating, Celio, you have a Guardian!” He handed me a flute of some kind of bubbling yellow liquid. “Sprite and apple juice, its great, really.” He raised his own glass, lightly tapping it against my own, and drinking. As I finished my own glass,  he slapped me on the back, saying. “Now go find Sun girl and ask her to dance!” I could tell it wasn't a request, he meant it.

That set me on edge, because Tsuna never **demanded** **anything** until the chips were down.

I looked around the room, nowhere. She wasn't here, that's what he wanted me to realize. Briskly, I walked for the exit, checking the entire mansion. All three floors, and she wasn't in any of the hallways or common rooms. The garden. Sprinting back downstairs, I burst out of the outer doors, seeing a familiar head of blonde hair just behind the fountain.

“Emilia?”

The Sun turned to see who was calling, confusion coming when she saw me. “What're you doing out here?”

“Looking for you. I'll ask the same.” I took a seat on the bench, she wasn't going to be going back in anytime soon.

“Because I don't like to dance and be gawked at.”

“I understand that, having come to Japan with this whole mess.” I motioned to my curly gray hair. “But you hate being looked at? Sun's aren't usually shy… interesting.”

“I'm not shy!” She punched me in the arm, giggling as she did. It took more than I would like to admit to stay on the bench. “Just not comfortable in this dress.

“Well it looks nice.” I was watching the gurgling water pouring out of the fountain, not that I missed the blush.

“Better late than never.” She whispered, to which I laughed heartily. The Sun was opening to my Sky, conversation flowing freely. A good amount of time passed like this, no attention being given to the waning light.

“We should get back in.” I stood as I realized the garden's lamps had flicked on. Offering a hand to Emilia, she pulled herself up, a step closer than I could pass off. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, nothing.” She took another inch, nearly touching me, pulling herself closer, our lips inches apart…

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

I had been watching them since Celio went out after her. At first, I was happy they were getting along, but now, it was suffocating to watch. They were friends, not like Celio and I, not exactly closer or more familiar… but less aware of the pretense. My chest was tight as the sun set.

“Does it bother you?” the voice startled me, causing me to yelp as I whipped toward none other than Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

“Sawada-sama, I'm very sorry!” I bowed deeply, not exactly sure why I was apologizing to him.

“No need for all that, just Tsuna, please.” The Tenth came forward, looking at the two as they spoke, the lamps flickering on. “Now, my question, does it bother you?”

“Not particularly.” I lied.

“Lie.” I should have known better than to test the Vongola Intuition. “And before you think it, I didn't need the intuition for that one.” Mind reader. “Both you and that Sky are possessive. You think he's yours, and he knows, at least subconsciously, that you are his... Celio is seeking Guardians to begin a new Famiglia. Do you think you could serve as a Mist Guardian?”

“I can't fight, I'm weak.” My mind wouldn't allow me to process the shock of his words, just keep talking.

“So become strong. It isn't as simple as it sounds, but it can be done, by anyone. So why not you? Would you stand to see another Mist at his side?” the Decimo turned, leaning down to me. “Go take your Sky, before the Sun does.”

I ran for the door, unbidden Flames in my hands.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“ I would be willing to serve as your Sun, you know, maybe more, if you wanted...” Her voice was low, lips so close I could see their shine.

“Dino and Tsuna put you up to this?” My mind was whirling, and I wanted to pull back, but my body wouldn't do it.

“No, just me.” She smiled, coming closer.  _ I  _ wanted to move, my  _ flames  _ wouldn't budge. They were screaming for me not to move a muscle, no matter what.

“What do you think you're doing to  _ my Sky! _ ” Both of our heads snapped toward the one yelling, Hina stomping toward us. Emilia broke away, flustered at being interrupted. I inwardly sighed in relief, understanding why my Flames had kept me there

“Your Sky?” I asked, already aware of the answer. The girl, ever so slightly shorter than myself, grabbed my tie and pulled me down, a snarl on her lips.

_ “My Sky!”  _ Her eyes flicked to Emilia, Flames in her palms flaring.  _ “He's mine.”  _ There was a very serious threat in her words, and considering what her Flames were doing, she was ready to back it up. She would kill Emilia if she refused to back off.

“ Woah, calm down Hina. I was under the impression that your relationship was strictly professional. I'll just go.” The Sun turned toward the mansion, keeping her head down as she fled. I was about to call out to her, but a flash of jet black hair in the window let me know, it would be taken care of.

_ 'I'm counting on you, Tanaka, I have a Mist to deal with.' _

Said girl harrumphed, crossing her arms at the same time, fury melting away as she watched Emilia leave. At that moment I chose to strike, tapping her on the shoulder, she turned to face me,  c hin caught in my grasp, tilting it upward.

“So you say I'm your Sky...” I was forcing her onto her toes, face close to mine, a very similar position to the one I had just been in. “Then you're going to be my Mist?”

“Yes.” Her eyes were half lidded, I could hear the promise in her words, she would be whatever I wanted, she was giving herself to me. I wouldn't take advantage of it. A smile broke across my face as I pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you, Hina. My Famiglia will be more than happy to have you, speaking of which-”

“Yeah, I know, Tsuna told me before I came charging out here.” She let out a deep breath, closing her eyes and smiling. Bad choice. In the moment of vulnerability, I pecked her on the cheek, setting her down and running off.

“Welcome to the Dioli Famiglia, Hina!” I yelled as I went for the entrance, a few calls about getting me back for that. I would be more than willing to accept. “By the way, you look beautiful tonight!” I went around the corner, making my way back to the dance with her at my heels.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

_ “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I not see that?!  _ _ Of course they're together!”  _ My thoughts were jumbled messages of self loathing as I made my way back up to my room, tears in my eyes. Just a little longer and I could fall down and let it out, but not until I was behind the door.  _ “He won't ask me to be a Guardian, or anything else… I'm so FUCKING stupid!” _

** “ I had a feeling you would be coming this way.” ** Tanaka, Celio's Storm was in my path, blocking the top of the stairs.

** “Leave me alone!” ** I pushed him out of the way, considering risking this dress and caving  his face in.

** “Not gonna do that. Famiglia stick together, or at least that's what I've been told, and showed.”  ** He followed me down the hall, keeping pace as I  speed  walked, afraid to run because of the threat of tears.

** “I'm a Chiavarone, not a Dioli.” **

** “You want to be our Sun Guardian, and Celio is going to make it so, whether its today or tomorrow, I consider you family.”  ** I whipped around, aiming a kick for where his  head should have been, completely missing as he ducked under it. No, I missed because he had crouched before I had even moved. He read me.  ** “Calm down, no reason to be so angry.” **

**“I was made a fool of, is that not good enough?!”**

**“How so? I mean, yeah, you stepped down from Hina's challenge, but I think Tsuna would have considering how hard she managed to make Mist Flames. She was about to kill you.”**

** “Challenge?”  ** I was confused, there was no challenge, only making her claim known.  ** “She didn't challenge me, she told me to get off her boyfriend.”  ** He was keeping me here too long, the tears wouldn't hold much longer.

** “Hina and Celio didn't have any such relationship, before tonight. She was telling Celio she was going to be his Guardian, maybe more. Whatever he needs her to be. She was angry because you were about to take what she wants for herself, but nothing she already had. You had a shot at him, honestly, if she hadn't been around.”  ** That was the final blow. I fell to the floor, a sobbing mess, makeup running down my face. I was so frustrated. Celio had picked her over me, and I had let it go without a fight. What if I had stayed my ground?

Strong arms lifted me off the floor, allowing me to cradle close to the warmth of the body. He carried me to my room, setting me down on my bed with comforting words. **“Calm down. Hina will forgive, Celio _will_ ask you to be his Guardian, and it'll all be okay. Get some rest before you face him. He won't be mad, I know, he's our Sky after all.”** His words were soft and warm, he understood his boss, and he was helping me to feel better.

** “'The Sky that accepts all', Celio is just that. Don't worry.”  ** The Japanese man made for the door, pausing at my words.

** “I don't know if I can face them.” **

** “You're a Sun, they don't have the same inhibition as the rest of us.”  ** He opened the door, pausing for just a second.  ** “Besides, you're too reliable. You'll come if we say we need you.” **

I was shocked as he left, thinking that maybe Tanaka had been paying more attention to me than I thought. A warm smile grew across my face, staying there as I snuggled into my blankets.  Celio would be readily willing to accept me, and Hina would too, I knew that.

Sleep came easy that night. 


	7. Sunshine When it's Needed Most

I woke with bleary eyes, wrapped in a spare blanket on a couch that had been brought into the ballroom. Looking around, several of the Vongola group were passed out in places that most definitely did not fit their stature as the most powerful people in the Mafia.

Takeshi and Hayato had their arms around each others shoulders, a bottle of wine in each of their off hands, slumped over the back half of the couch where Haru was sleeping. Tsuna was in a some what dignified position, passed out in an arm chair next to Kyoko, similarly incapacitated. Hibari was, expectantly, nowhere to be found, Lambo had passed out over in a corner, and the two Mist Guardians were occupying the final couch. Ryohei was slumped _over_ a table.

“Lucky me, got a couch to myself.” I stretched my arms, the blanket shifting and landing in my lap. Hina was on my shoulder. “OK, not to myself.” I poked her cheek to try and wake her, hoping she would wake before any of the others. She moaned, pushing her face between by back and the couch. “Hina, wake up!” I hissed, seeing Tsuna begin to stir. Not him, just not him.

 _“_ _What?”_ She said something in English, nothing I could understand. She wiped her eyes, still out of it. _“Good morning.”_ I gulped, hearing her in her native tongue was different from Italian or Japanese. Clearer, more precise.

“Celio?” She sat up, having her wits about her now. “Oh.” And a realization of our position.

“We should clear these people out… where's Dino?” I got up, refusing to acknowledge anything as strange. Instead I set to finding the Chiavarone Boss, checking under tables and furniture for him, I was sure he was partying just as late as the rest of us…

“If your looking for this one.” Emilia opened the doors, dragging Dino by his jacket. “I found him passed out in his bedroom with some lady.  Had to drag her off him. ”  The Sun woman tossed her boss across the floor, rolling her eyes as she started waking the others along with me.

Once we got to Tsuna, I kicked him in the foot, causing him to stir into consciousness.  **“What?”** He asked, patting down his cloak to make sure everything was  s till there.

**“I need those rings. I have a few to hand out.”** He smirked, and it took a lot of self control not to stick my tongue out at him.  **“** **Save it.”** He had a smile of victory as he brought out the black box, handing it to me with relish.

**“Glad you came around, Celio.”** I turned,  throwing another comment over my shoulder.  **“So am I.”**

Making my way over to Hina, I popped the box open, looking at all the rings. Black steel bands, with large oval shaped gemstones pertaining to their type, small bands running in an x pattern over the stones, the symbols of each element etched into the band. They were beautiful.

“Hina Scott, if you would, become the Dioli Mist Guardian.” I picked her ring out of the box, holding it out to her. She lifted her left hand, waiting for me.

“It would be my pleasure.” I slipped the ring onto her middle finger, having neither the determination or bravery to put it on her ring. Regardless, she looked happy with it.

**“Oh, are we getting our rings?”** Tanaka walked into the room then, coming forward with an outstretched palm.

I placed the Storm ring in his hands, saying,  **“I hope you'll also accept the position as my Right Hand man.”**

He paused for a second, shocked. His eyes flicked over to Hina, then me, a questioning look in them. I leaned closer so only he could h ear .  **“** **I'm sure, I want you as my Right Hand.”**

**“If you insist.”** He  grasped the ring, slipping it onto his right middle finger.  **“** **And I told her you would do it.”** I rolled my eyes as I turned to the final Guardian who hadn't received their ring.

**“Emilia, if you would kindly take the position of our Sun Guardian.”** I held out her ring, seeing her smile as she took it, something clicked. Harmony. She was my Sun in truth now. **“Welcome to the Dioli.”**

**“** **Thank you, for inviting me.”** She seemed ecstatic to receive her Ring, like I would have given to anyone else.

**“Celioooo!”** I peeked behind my newest Guardian, seeing Dino giving me a vindictive smile.  **“You just took one of my best initiates...”**

**“And you gave me permission.”** I could tell this was less about serious anger, and more about spectacle and hilarity.

**“One hundred laps!”** He declared, bringing out his whip.  **“FOR ALL THE DIOLI!”** We rolled our eyes, leaving the ballroom at slow pace. The longer we took to change, the longer till we had to put up with his exaggerated training.

 

O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

**“** **Well, this is your final weekend of training.”** Tsuna paced back and forth in front of the current Dioli, a large screen in the background detailing an attack plan.  **“Throughout Tokyo, Yakuza have always been a problem. Since I've become Decimo, the Mafia have been moving into Japan and exterminating or assimilating these different gangs, and that is what you are here for today.”**

**“Today, the Vongola, Chiavarone, and Dioli will conduct a systematic search and destroy of these different Yakuza.”** Tsuna took a moment before continuing.  **“Dioli, I'm sending you out with Hibari. Your target is with him, good luck, and stay safe.”**

He took a deep breath, uncrossing his arms from behind his back. He wasn't a Boss in that moment, he was a friend.  **“Likely, in this mission, you will have to kill. Try not to lose yourselves.”**

**“Yes sir.”** I nodded to him, leading my Famiglia to where Hibari waited, maps spread out on a table.  **“Hina, Tanaka, you need to make a decision of whether or not to come with us, right now. We can't have one or both of you unable to fight.”**

**“I'm going.”** Hina seemed hesitant, but I had to go with her words.

“So am I.” Tanaka surprised me by answering in Italian, shrugging. “I think we should stick to this, at least in Japan, makes it harder to tell what we're doing.”

“Also, you're good at it, when..? Never mind.” I would just have to live with the fact that I had t w o extremely  intelligent people within my Famiglia, ones that like d to surprise me. “ If you two are sure, lets move.” I turned to the Tenth Cloud Guardian, nodding to him to start the specific briefing.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

_ “ _ _ Storm, move.”  _ Tanaka rushed from his hiding place, stopping in front of the steel door that led to the ware house. His Flames lit, the steel blade of his Katar slicing through the door like butter. He licked his lips, squeezing the handles, a roar of fire coming from within the building. And screams.

_ “Sky, Sun, Mist, we're going in.”  _ Hibari rushed ahead of us, signaling the rest of us to the right as he went left. We would be in the actual shipping part of the warehouse, filled with cargo crates stacked three high. It was a maze to our untrained eyes, but the maps had included the data on what was where, meaning we knew how to cover our ground. Three rows down, right, up until the final row, right again.

All the while dispatching anyone we came across.

The first opponent came in the form of a guard stationed at the corner of and intersection. The poor bastard didn't even know we were there before I smashed his skull against a steel container, gritting my teeth as I heard the bone caving in.

Hina yelped, and I saw Tanaka sway. They weren't ready for this, I should have kept them at the Mansion. There was no time to regret this now, Hina had just alerted them to our position, for now we needed to focus on surviving.

“They'll be coming, and they'll have guns. Emilia, take the front line, I'll watch the catwalk, Tanaka watch our backs and alert me if something is coming, I'll take care of it.” I pulled Hina to me, the other two forming a wall on two of our sides. I would have to cover three sides, I was the only one that could.

“I'll take my side, alone.” Tanaka unsheathed his blades, taking his stance out of sight of the catwalk. He was thinking about it. Good.

“I can handle this.” Hina opened her knife, pointing down another lane. That left Emilia at my rear, me watching the catwalk and the direction we had come from.

“We hold this for two minutes, if nothing comes, we move for-” My plans were cut short as a man ran into my view, aiming a gun straight for me from the catwalk. I threw myself out of the way, forward so my angle was steeper, firing a beam through his chest a second later. Quick, but not as clean as I would prefer.

“I got two!” I heard Tanaka say, but I had more important matters. Two were rushing Hina, one on Emilia, and the Mist could barely stand, let alone attack. Rushing back to her, I pulled her behind me, pulling up my fists just in time to block one punch, brass knuckles digging into my skin.

I grabbed his second punch, whirling him around and throwing him off, lashing out with a kick to the one that tried to pass. He hit the shipping container, my second blow, coated with Flames, burning his head completely. His partner, seeing the destruction I wrought, tried to run, a weak bolt of fire hitting him in the leg, only enough to break it.

Checking the others, they were all fine, Emilia flicking some blood off her boots, Tanaka returning his blades to their sheaths. Nodding, I went to the dispatched man, covering his mouth with my palm and knocking him out. The Vongola would sweep the place for bodies after this, I would need to tell them about this one.

The others were back in the center of the intersection, and I was going back to them slowly, trying to think about what to say to Hina. I felt a tug at the back of my mind, propelling me forward, facing the left side. A man popped in around the corner, holding a gun level with Emilia's head. He fired, a stream of blue Flame coming from the barrel. _“A Flame gun?!”_

I was ready though, and my blast met his with much greater force. I felt a well of rage, knowing that he had just tried to kill one of my own, and had almost succeeded. The blast widened, beating his back and obliterating the man, and the shipping container behind him, and the next. I heard steel crunching and collapsing on itself, turning to my Famiglia with shadowed eyes.

Kneeling down, I wrapped Hina in a hug. “It's OK, you did your best.” I rubbed up and down her back, allowing her to cry into my chest. I shouldn't have let her come. I felt so _terrible knowing_ that it was _me_ that brought her into this. Maybe it would have happened in the future, but it didn't have to be me.

“I'm so sorry, Celio. What if they had hurt one of us, because I couldn't do it? Because I couldn't k-ki-”

“Shh, Hina. Nobodies hurt. This was too much to expect out of you. I'm the one who should be sorry, I neglected my duty as your Sky. I'm sorry.”

“You gave me your expectations as my Boss.” She was quieter now, looking up to me.

“There is a difference between Boss, Leader and Sky. Today I let that line be blurred. It won't happen again.” My grip tightened, bringing her back to a standing position. “I'll admit, the Mafia prefers just the one word, though.”

“And this, right here, is what tells us that you're an amazing Boss.” Emilia clapped me on the shoulder, smiling at Hina as she did.

“Damn straight.” Tanaka grabbed my other shoulder, smiling as well.

Amidst all of this blood and death, I could feel my Famiglia growing, stronger, more sure of themselves. We were becoming Mafioso.

“Touching.” The words were cold and condescending, the only way I was ever addressed by the bloodied man in front of me. “These Yakuza had Flame guns, the Omnivore will want to hear of this.” Hibari stalked past, flicking some blood off his tonfas as he left.

“Who?” Tanaka asked Emilia as we walked.

 **“** **Tsuna, he calls him Omnivore.** **Or Sawada Tsunayoshi.** **”** She switched to Tanaka's native tongue for the explanation, confusion still written on his face. So maybe we weren't entirely used to the Mafia, not yet.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

We sat at my house, a silent agreement not to talk about what had happened four hours ago. Three dead and one disabled by my hands, two by Emilia, and two by Tanaka. I took a deep breath, getting ready to address the others.

“You need to eat. And I want all of you to stay here tonight. Tanaka can stay in my room, and we have a spare for you girls. I think its important you stay in a place rich in my Flames.” Tanaka looked up for the first time in awhile.

“I don't think I could eat. Why would I stay here?” He seemed a little short, and without my presence that would likely have been yelling.

“You need to eat, not doing it will only make things worse. And as for staying here…” I looked away, unable to meet his eyes. “Nightmares. In my experience, they always happen after a… kill. I'm hoping being around your Sky will help.”

“What about you?” Hina asked from where she was curled at my side. “Your own Sky Flames don't affect you.”

“Maybe having my Elements around will help me, I don't know.” I didn't put much stock in my words, as I only had the Guardians of Storm Sun and Mist, none of the calming elements.

“I don't need Sky Flames to get through the night. Focus on these two.” Emilia sat back, letting out a long breath as she stretched her arms. “I'm ordering take out, what do you all want?”

“Chicken Lo mein. Medium.”

“Make that a large, I'll eat it too.” Hina barely raised her head, snuggling closer. I felt compelled at that point to put my arm around her, ignoring Tanaka's arched brow. I read the message in that look. _“Are you officially a thing?”_

 _“I have no fucking clue.”_ I sent back, shrugging the same time as he did.

“Did you two do the guy thing?” Hina looked up at me, eyebrows scrunched.

“Guy thing?”

“The conversation with the eyes thing.”

“Uh… no.”

“Liar.”

“It was about food.” Tanaka covered nicely. “We decided on a second Lo Mein, Emilia!”

“ _Thanks.”_

_“Welcome.”_

“You did it again!” She looked incredulous, a smile breaking across her face. “How did you do that?”

“Its a guy thing.” Was the best I could give, saved by Emilia returning and giving us a look. Hina bowed her head as an escape, freeing me from a downward spiral. _'Close'_ Why was it so hard to just ask her? Then again, did I want an answer? There was definitely one outcome I didn't want.

My thoughts didn't last more than twenty minutes though, because the food arrived.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

_“_ _Brother? Brother, wake up. There's someone here, he looks like a Mafia man.”_ _I cracked open my eyes, seeing a bright blue that reminded me of a winter's sky looking back. Just like mine._

_“Let them in while I get ready, Arabela.” I rolled out of bed grabbing a shirt and buttoning it. Running a few fingers through my hair, I came out of the small room we shared into what could barely be called a living room. And I froze. Arabela, laying on the floor, blood pouring from her throat, the door left open and swinging in the wind._

_“Arabela!” I ran to her, vaulting over the small table where we shared our meals for the past several years, ever since our mother had died. “Arabela, stay with me!” I grabbed a cloth of the counter, pressing it to her throat in a vain attempt to staunch the bleeding. This cut wasn't clean, but it had made it through an artery. I watched her bleed out, the light fade from her eyes, and I knew my own was fading with her._

_Then it was night, and I was following a lead on the man. Apparently someone had tried to take Arabela home after her work one night, and she refused. And now he had one of his lackeys kill her for it. “I'm going to kill you, the man who hired you, and your entire rotten Famiglia!” I cursed, crumpling the picture of the hit man. They would pay._

_“You should be the one to pay.” I turned in the street, seeing Arabela, a ragged wound in her neck, fresh blood still pouring from it, eyes nothing but black holes. “If you had answered that door, I would be alive.”_

_“Arabela, I couldn't have-”_

_“Excuses!” Her corpse screamed at me, and I believed her. It was my fault. My fault, no one else's._

“Celio!” I'm was shaken awake, seeing blue eyes once more, but these ones were deep blue, like the ocean's depths. Hina. “Celio, are you okay?” There was concern, and as my vision broadened, I saw the others. Tanaka, my Storm. Emilia, my Sun. Wait, how could Emilia be my Sun, what about Arabela?

“Celio, should I call Dino, or Tsuna?” She reached a hand for my knee and I jerked back.

“Don't touch me! You aren't my Sun!” I shouted the words before I could stop myself, instantly regretting them. “Wait, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry, Emilia, the nightmare, it was-” I stopped, unsure whether I really wanted them to know.

“What did you dream about?” She was hurt, and I knew I had a duty as her Sky to change that.

“It was my sister. Arabela. She was a Sun.” I drew forward, hanging my feet off the bed.

“Was.” Hina didn't say it as a question, and they knew, she was dead.

“The dream was- she was killed by a hit man because she turned some Boss down for a night in bed. I killed him, and was planning on wiping out the entire Famiglia if I could, or die trying. Tsuna found me as I walked away from the first corpse.” My breath was shaky, and I knew I couldn't keep speaking much longer. “I'm sorry, that doesn't excuse me yelling at you.”

She grabbed my hand, squeezing. “It makes me take my position that much more seriously. I hope your sister will be proud of the Sun Guardian I make for you.” I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. “Get some rest, we have school in the morning.”

The others moved back to their respective beds, and I found it easier to sleep.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

When I woke up, the girls had already left, and Tanaka was in the room they were using, getting dressed for school. I passed him by, popping my head back in as I noticed, he was wore the Nami uniform.

“Tsuna set it up as a surprise to you. Emilia and I were told not to tell you.” He shrugged as I grunted. Tsuna was a crafty one, and he liked surprises too much.

We left the house without enough time to eat breakfast, something I was not happy about. Still, I needed the extra sleep, half my night hadn't been particularly restful. “I'm pretty sure Emilia will be waiting at the gate to surprise you, and because she won't know where anything is. Should we hurry?” Tanaka made a valid point. She probably wouldn't take well to being pestered by a bunch of civilians, and in a uniform, she was sure to attract attention.

“Yeah, we need to hurry.” I started jogging, breaking into a sprint as the gate came into view, more specifically the crowd around it. “Excuse me, excuse me.” I started pushing through, ignoring the mass of excited high school students. “Emilia! Nice to see you!” I made it to the center, crashing through the final wall into the foot of space they had left her.

 **“** **Back off, nothing to see!”** Tanaka started shooing kids away, using his superior height and general bad attitude to great affect. As the crowd dispersed enough that we could speak, I turned to my Sun.

“I really would have appreciated knowing this ahead of time, to avoid these types of things.”

“Tsuna said it was a surprise. I had been planning this for days… I forgot that Tanaka would be with you though.” She shrugged, running a hand through her hair. **“Big deal, I'm foreign.”** She glared at group of whispering girls as they passed.

“I can't tell if its the very obvious fact that you aren't from around here, or the fact you clearly don't fear the disciplinary committee.” Tanaka said, flicking his eyes around her uniform. No tie, untucked shirt, pretty low buttoning on said shirt, and her ever present boots. At least she wore her vest.

“Just make sure you don't wear the longest skirt, people will call you a yankee.” The only native of our group chuckled as he walked into the school, Emilia and I not far behind.

“No chance I would, restricts my legs to much. Dino nearly had a heart attack when I showed him this one, I'm wearing shorts under it.” I rolled my eyes, laughing as I caught some guys following said skirt very closely with their eyes. “What?”

“Nothing.” I shook my head, looking up to see our final Famiglia member waiting at the school's entrance. “Morning, Hina.”

“Morning.” She still seemed subdued, adding to my worries that only seemed to be increasing in recent times. “Dino called me, he said their still dealing with the Yakuza groups in Tokyo. Things look bad.”

Taking a deep breath, I contemplated our possible decisions. At the very least Hina was not ready to go back into battle, but if they needed our help, I would mobilize the rest of the Dioli. With that thought in mind, I nodded, moving to the classroom.

“I'm in 2-A, what about you guys?” Tanaka asked as Hina and I stepped away from the staircase.

“1-C” He cocked his head, confused.

“3-D” Emilia also received a look, the Storm Guardian making his way to the classroom that he alone would be in, bewildered. Weird.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“He probably expected you to be at least the same age as him, same with Emilia. The Japanese really but emphasis on age, and honorifics.” Hina went into a five minute explanation on honorifics, their meanings, and uses. She covered more than five, and the, many, many meanings they meant. “You'll notice, Tanaka uses our first names because he knows we're foreign, and doesn't ask us to use honorifics for likely the same reason.”

“Wait, so people get embarrassed about these things? Like really?” Emilia and I both seemed confused, and honestly, amused. It seemed so strange.

“I brought bread.” Tanaka opened the door to the roof, throwing each of us some type of sweet roll. “What're you talking about?”

“Nothing.” I shook it off, opening my… melon bread? ' _The hell is this?'_ Before I could take a bite, my phone rang. “Cel Dio, how can I help you?” I rolled my eyes as Tanaka nearly spat his food, hearing my fake name for school.

“Its Tsuna.” His voice was deep, he was in Hyper Dying Will mode. “We have a situation. Yakuza all over the city are using Flame guns. Someone has united several of the gangs. They aren't skilled, but they're numbers are unprecedented. We have 150 men in the city, its a three to one ratio in their favor.”

My eyes widened, even if every Vongola could take those odds in singular fights, it wasn't a small feat to beat three gunmen at once. “We've had ten deaths so far. My point is, I can't spare any men. But, we've learned of a group hiding in Namimori, its a foot hold they're planning to use to spread into the town. I need the Dioli to find and eliminate them. I have something else to take care of.”

There was a silence. Hina couldn't go back out there. Not this soon. “I don't think-” A thin pale hand landed on mine. Looking up, Hina held my gaze.

“We have work to do, right?” She was determined, but I had bet on her determination yesterday, and lost. What would happen if I did it again? A tug, the sound of a growl in the back of my mind. _“Believe in the girl.”_

“The Dioli are on it.”

“Thank you, Celio. I'll send the location now. Mobilize immediately.” The call clicked off.

“We have work. Let's go.” My Famiglia stood, looking out over Namimori. We would protect this place, with our Dying Will.


	8. Lightning Strikes! But not so True...?

“It's that warehouse.” I pointed to a large building, motioning Tanaka forward. The same strategy as the last one. Use Tanaka to breach, but this time, Emilia would be taking cleanup in place of Hibari. This facility was much more straightforward if the little reconnaissance we had done was anything to go by.

Steel blades destroyed the door, clearing the way for the rest of us. Two men were limping away, horrible burns on various limbs. The didn't live long, their skulls smashed into the ground by a well placed heel. “We go left, Tanaka and Emilia keep to the front!” We rushed through the hallways, a grace to each move that wasn't present even twenty four hours ago. Tanaka would jump up and over boxes, slashing out at his opponents with precision. Emilia kept low, using the walls to her advantage, being a blunt force fighter. Anything they couldn't take care of, and Flame guns, were for me.

We came across a large square near the first set of doors where trucks parked to pick up goods, six men waiting in it. As we entered, I took one down with a blast to the chest, Emilia breaking off to fight on the left, Tanaka sliding and cutting through the tendons on ones legs. Three left.

I fired another beam, the intended victim throwing himself out of the way. Emilia and Tanaka had finished their targets, but now they were facing the barrel of a gun. I fired a beam each way, knowing it wouldn't make it in time before they pulled the trigger.

Then they screamed, batting something seen only to them off their bodies. The beams missed, but it gave the close range fighters plenty of time to close in and finish it. The third one, that I had initially missed, was screaming, holding his head in his hands, anguish ended by a quick bolt to his face.

Turning, Hina had her knife out, coated in Mist Flames, shaking in what I thought to be effort. As I got closer, I realized, it was fear. “I did it. I did it.” She nearly collapsed, clutching my arms to keep herself upright. “I did it.” She was calmer at the last reiteration, holding herself steady.

“You did well, Hina, you saved Emilia and Tanaka. Good work.” Hina smiled up at me, and the feeling of a pit in my stomach faded. We could do this. “Let's move.” The sweep continued, a variety of different ragtag groups of Yakuza trying, and failing, to halt our progress in any significant way. I had lost count of the amount we had defeated as we approached the final area yet to be cleared, the dock shipping. Once more, a large open area. Three massive doors meant to receive and send things out to sea, and in the center of the rectangular room, a single man.

He wasn't like any of the other Yakuza. Instead of a variety of clothing, everything from suits, traditional Japanese outfits, and muscle shirts, he wore distinctively Italian wear. His features too, from the curly dark brown hair, to deep green eyes. No doubt, he was Italian.

“So, the Vongola sent someone other than the Decimo to the hideout we established here in Namimori? They must have great faith in your strength, Celio Dioli.” He unsheathed a long, thin sword, taking out a pistol as well. A hand and a half blade? And it was in his left, a unique form of fighting. “First, I'll kill you, then the Decimo.”

“You couldn't kill Tsuna even if you wanted to.” My Famiglia was inching closer as we spoke, hopefully we would be able to end this quickly. If his gun and nationality were anything to go by, he was the leader of these Flame-wielding groups. “What's your name? So I know what to put on your gravestone.”

“Nero Cipriani.” The gun flicked to eye level, three shots flying out with deadly accuracy. But they weren't headed for me.

“Ta-” I tried to warn them, but the entirety of my Famiglia was flung back, each nursing some very nasty burns. If we had been closer, that probably would have killed. “Bastard!” I rushed him, ducking and weaving as he let off a stream of bullets, each one coming within inches of my body. I could feel the static of his Flames prickling across my chest, an unnerving situation when you were very aware of the fact that one solid hit would mean death.

In retaliation, I shot a beam of my own, forcing him to dodge at the same time as me. It was close, but he didn't hit, neither did I, but now I could bring it to a close range fight. The other problem, being the sword.

I didn't have anyway to block such a thing, except my new ring and a lot of luck. Wasn't about to try it, though. He swiped downward from his left, my own body falling parallel to the sword to avoid the edge. He moved left, bringing his weapon back up at the opposite angle, I had to keep going with my fall, turning into a back hand spring.

My turn.

Jumping forward, I brought a kick into the side of his leg, smirking as Nero cursed and fell to the floor. He recovered quickly, though, pointing his gun at my head. I ducked under the shot, charging with a primed fist. I had to abandon the maneuver when he stabbed at my throat, leaving me with no other option than to hop to the right, or face the barrel of his gun once more.

Jumping back twice, we were back to square one. I berated myself for letting him get up, but I needed the break too. Now I had to bet that it would mean more for me than him.

“How about we end this?” Nero stood, drawing his gun back near his head, sword crossed in front of him.

“Fine by me.” I was angry now. He wanted this to be dramatic, to make this into a show. I should have known the minute I saw his fine Italian leather shoes, he wasn't someone who had scraped their way through the muck to get here. He was a 'proper gentleman' as they said, not a street rat that had torn their way to the surface. He was everything I wasn't.

We ran to the middle of our imaginary line, neither of us willing to take a step away. I had a bolt in hand, his gun was sparking with fire, and I knew we were about to clash. Then the unexpected happened. He fired down, into my right foot. I barely got in a scratchy breath before he slashed, dragging the point of his blade from my right hip to my left shoulder.

I fell to the floor, feeling disgustingly warm blood begin to pool underneath me. My blood. He had got me. I looked over, seeing Emilia, still healing her own wounds, eyes wide in horror. Tanaka was next to her, his face pale, a wordless cry on his mouth.

And Hina. Sweet little Hina, face contorted in rage.

“ _STAY AWAY FROM HIM!_ ” It was closer to a screech than speech, the room flooding with a deluge of Mist Flames pouring off that small frame. It was all encompassing anger, a hatred so deep that it made me feel cold, and when it faded, Nero was no longer standing over me, but ten feet away, a smirk on his face, gun pointed toward the ground.

Bang.

A bolt of Lightning Flames plowed into the concrete with little effect, and his smile faded. “You were strong, Celio Dioli. To bad it had to be this way.” He didn't even realize Hina was behind him, knife raised.

She was wordless as she slashed down his back, leaving a cut exactly mirror to mine. Right shoulder to left hip. “Never lay your hands on my Sky, ever again.” her words were colder now, but no less loathing.

“Celio!” Emilia was at my side, flipping me over and applying the healing Sun Flames to my chest. “It's not too deep, you'll live.” There was a small loss of tension in her shoulders, but she was still ready to pounce. She coughed, the barest bit of blood splattering on the floor.

“Heal yourself first. We need you in top form right now.” I struggled to say the words, knowing that she probably wouldn't listen. Looking over to Tanaka, he seemed to be struggling as well. “At least go to Tanaka first. If one of my men dies in my place, I won't forgive you.”

“The Boss first, then I'll stabilize Tanaka. I know you wouldn't forgive me, but I'll risk it.” She started to work faster, Flames mending quicker.

“ Thanks Emilia!” Tanaka coughed after feigning the anger.

“ If you can quip at me you can focus on not d y ing!” She yelled back, nodding as the wound on my chest finally closed. She moved down to my foot, wincing as she removed my shoes, revealing the ragged hole in my foot. “What about that one over there?” Emilia flicked her head over to where Nero was laying on the floor, cursing up a storm, arms lashed to the floor by illusionary shackles.

“He'll be alive for awhile, the cut isn't deep.” Hina was still standing over him, only looking away once I was able to join her.

“What are you thinking?” I asked her.

“That I want to kill him. I know I can't though.” Her answer was what I expected, not what I had hoped, though.

“We need him alive, he's the leader, I think. I'll call Tsuna.” I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, dialing the Don with swift fingers. “I have one in custody, his name is Nero Cipriani, uses a sword and flame gun. I think he's the lea-”

“Of course the bastards in Namimori!”  Tsuna shouted, abruptly hanging up immediately after.

“I guess we wait..?” I looked over to the others, who had heard the exchange very clearly, and they were just as confused.

“If you think that's something, wait until he gets here.” Nero seemed to be laughing, at Tsuna, or himself, I couldn't tell. It wasn't any happy humor.

An hour later, I got my answer. Tsuna and Guardians came in the same way we did, their Sky at the lead. For some reason, he lacked the usual cloak, instead having just his vest and dress shirt, the latter of which had the sleeves rolled up. His gloves were on, and he was in Hyper Dying Will mode.

In all, he seemed livid.

Nero had been healed, tied up, and was sitting on his knees to wait. Tsuna wasted no time, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him over his shoulder, straight into the ground. “You bastard!” He yelled, grabbing the swordsman once more, smashing his fist into the unfortunate souls cheek. I heard a crack.

Tsuna grabbed Nero's shoulders, bringing a knee up into his ribs. More snapping. Finally, he lifted him up, spinning as he threw him into a shipping container, the box of steel denting from the force. Nero only had his Flames to thank for the fact that he was still alive.

The Don started making his way to him, and I stepped in. “Tsuna, that's enough. Let the poor bastard die.”

“I say when its enough!” He screamed,  _screamed_ , in my face. I had never seen him this angry.

“I know Tsuna, you lost men but this is too much.” I tried to reason with him, doubt clouding my mind. What could make him like this?

“It wasn't just men, Celio! He went after Kyoko! My wife, Celio! She's in a fucking coma and you want to talk to me about what's enough!” He pushed me out of the way, pointing to Ryohei. “Heal him!”

The boxer took a deep breath, clasping his hands in front of him. “I will not, Sawada.” The other Guardians looked just as resolute, they wouldn't enable him.

“Do it! Or I'll call Lussuria!” His Sun Guardian made no move, setting Tsuna off on a string of cursing. “Emilia! Heal him!”

She looked to me, deferring to my judgment. “She will heal him, but you will not attack again. Revenge isn't what you need, Tsu-”

“DO NOT talk to me about revenge Celio! I know where I found you, over a smoking corpse!” He poked me in the chest, causing me to stumble. His teeth were grit, he was so unbelievably angry. Angry like I  had been .  I opened my mouth, about to give the order, when I felt the tugging escalate to  _screaming_ . Whatever that feeling was, it refused to let me do it.

I saw a flicker in Tsuna's eyes, and I knew, he felt it too. “We can't kill him, Tsuna. You feel it, for whatever reason, we can't do it-”

“Damnit! I know! Heal him, and bring him back to the Vongola Estate!” The Decimo spat on the ground, turning to leave. As he passed, he nodded Ryohei over to Nero. Now with two Suns, Nero would manage to live. If Tsuna didn't sanction a public execution later.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

I stared at Nero from across the bars of his cell as he deliberately chewed, ignoring me. It had been two hours, and not a word spoken, not to mention the last week where he barely acknowledged my presence. The only reason he was alive was the Vongola Intuition, something I hoped he wouldn't forget any time soon.

“ Why the Vongola? You had to know that it was a suicide mission.” The Lightning user flicked his gaze to the door, almost like he expected someone else to come in.

“Because it was suicide mission.”

“You wanted to die? Well, sorry to to rob you of your wish. Maybe that's why the Intuition went off, to torture you.”

“I got what I wanted. To hurt him. To hurt the Mafia.” He paused, smirking with a single dry laugh. “I think you and I are more similar than you realize.”

“ We are nothing alike, bastard.” Nero flinched, a flinch I knew well. The kind that came when the words hit home. “So, no father?”

“You read people well, Dioli. Like I said, very similar. You are my fellow in bastard-hood after all. Born in the slum and left with no one? Well, at least you could become a free-lancer.”

“You're a Mafioso, you have Flames, so why? The son of a mistress?” I wanted to know more about this Lightning. What could drive a man to throw away his own life? He was as dangerous as he was insane, no small number.

“No, my Mother and Father were having an affair, before their child tore their Famiglia apart. They weren't married, and it was revealed that I was the true heir when I turned 15, instead of the little brat of my Father's wife, the Famiglia was embroiled in a civil war, between my mother's faction, and the wife's. Too many were loyal to her and the boss for the sake of tradition. A civil war broke out, killed them all.”

“I took up my Father's name, and tried to join a different Famiglia, no one wanted me. It didn't matter how strong, how devoted I was, they only saw the bastard child of a ruined Famiglia. I couldn't even get enough jobs to become a  f ree-lancer.” H is words and smile had mirth, but his eyes were hollow. No sarcasm would erase the pain, having watched his entire Famiglia tear itself apart on his account… it was unimaginable.  And then he was alone.

He had opened up to me, and I felt a duty to do the same. “I'm the son of a prostitute who had a habit of sleeping with Mafioso. She was as pretty as she was a drunkard and reviler, which is to say, very.” Nero laughed, echoing my own dark chuckle. “I got, what, gray hair and blue eyes from her? Not my sister. She was the very image of our mother, often times mistaken for her. We picked up a penchant for Flames from our father's, learning about them in bars and back alleys. We learned fast.”

“When I was thirteen, my mother died. The neighbors said it was the flu, but the flu doesn't leave you with a bad liver and half a dozen whiskey bottles on your bedside table. Not long after I became a Free-lancer to provide. Recently, my sister was killed for refusing a Mafioso. I killed the hitman, Tsuna found me as I was leaving the scene. And now he's asked me to build a new Famiglia.”

“Ah, we are just the same after all. Forced into Hell because our parents couldn't keep  it  in their pants.” We tossed our heads back in laughter, masking the blinking away of tears. “ You never told me your Famiglia, nobody I asked knew it, and I couldn't weasel it out of any of the maids. Makes sense now, its in the name.”

“Allow me to reintroduce myself,  Celio Dioli, Dioli Primo.” It was the first time I had referred to myself as my proper title. “Sympathetic Sky.” I reached through the bars, shaking Nero's hand. He wasn't the Italian pretty boy I had pegged him as. He was a gentleman thrown to the ground, who had stood again with his own effort.

“Good to meet you. Now, try to get me out of this?”  I laughed as I exited the small jail  block , noise dying soon after. My mind was still itching that I needed to help Nero, but would Tsuna let me? He still seemed to be debating an execution, which was about as good as I could hope for.

Kyoko had made it out of the hospital, nearly killed with the amount of Rain Flames they had dosed her with. Luckily, her natural Sun Flames had greatly increased the healing process, and she was doing fine now. Strangely, she hadn't been assaulted in anyway. Whatever Tsuna thought of Nero, he would have to admit he had morals.

Making my way to the surface floors, I found my Famiglia waiting. “I need to speak with Tsuna.”

“Celio, please, tell me you aren't thinking of making him one of us.” Tanaka had an edge to his words, one I had to ignore.

“I'm not sure, but I'm sure this isn't over yet. I have no idea what Tsuna is thinking, but something needs to happen.” It was getting harder to ignore the feeling in my skull, now progressing from a throbbing to soft screech.

“Do you have Vongola blood?” Emilia asked, eyebrow raised.

“No. I'm not Vongola, and I don't have their intuition. I think.” I shrugged, my reasoning was weak, but it was all I had. It was getting hard to ignore, and it was clear I had some kind of Intuition, or whatever you wanted to call it. But I wasn't related to the Vongola, unless my Father… well that didn't really work considering Tsuna was the last in the Primo line, and I think he would have told me if he had hired my mother for her… services.

We reached the top floor, a deep breath preparing me before I gave the mahogany door two solid knocks. “Come in.” Tsuna's voice came, allowing us entrance. Opening the door, I saw him tapping his pen on the desk, his head propped on one hand.

“Are you free to talk?” I took a step forward, taking another back as he threw his papers into the air, spinning in his chair.

“Sure, not getting anything else done.” He had seemed much more aloof in the recent days, barely speaking with anyone, even Hayato.

“It's about Nero. A decision needs to be made.” Scratch.

Tsuna was quite for a second, leaning forward on his desk, chin resting on his hands. “And? What do you want to do?”

The movement was subconscious as I drew out a ring from where it hung underneath my shirt. The Dioli Lightning Ring.

The Vongola Boss' eyes narrowed, displeased, but almost… resigned. We were all still angry, still wary, but I had to do what I thought to be for the best. If our talk was anything to go by, Nero was a decent man at heart. Had he strayed? Definitely. Was he irredeemable? By our standards, not even close.

“Fine. Get him the hell out of my mansion. I don't care where you take him, just not here.” The Tenth Vongola Head swiveled to look out the window of his office, back to us.

“Thank you, I'll make him a Guardian, I promise.” I bowed, my Famiglia and I being waved out.

“I don't approve.” Hina said as the doors closed. She looked ready to stab me, a distant purple Flame in her eyes. Tanaka and Emilia were in nearly the same boat. I knew where this was going, so I made my way further down the hall at a brisk pace, the next words coming as I stopped. “What the fuck are you thinking?!” And then the floodgates opened, shouts and protests blending together as every Guardian I had tried to voice their plentiful complaints.

“OKAY! I get it, you don't like him, but, I made a decision. I expect all of you to abide by it!” I pushed past them, angry scowls following my back. “He will become a Guardian and you will be civil.”

“No promises.” Hina remarked, following me back to the basement.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Well this is nice of you, chains excluded, of course.” Nero had been brought back to my home, having no where else to send him meant he would be taking my guest room. Hina had insisted that we keep him in handcuffs for transportation, and he was not to get his weapons back. Though, Tsuna had said that, like all my Guardians, he would be receiving a new, special set.

“Be lucky we haven't killed you.” Tanaka said as he practically tossed the Lightning user into his new room. Rolling my eyes, I went to undo his restraints.

“Challenge, Storm?” Nero approached, rubbing his reddened wrists.

“If you want it to be.” They were in the same room for a few seconds and they already were trying to kill each other. What happened to the Storm and Lightning being like brothers? Oh, right, violent hateful brothers were the norm.

“None of that. Nero, get washed up before we go to get you some new clothes. Down the hall and to the left.” I pointed out the shower, addressing my other Guardians in his absence. “I said to be civil.”

“And I said no promises.” Hina crossed her arms, puffing out her chest. It took all my will power not to cock an eyebrow, something that would only make things worse. “I'm going home.”

“Fine, I'll see you all tomorrow. Try to cool off in the mean time.” The three Guardians left the house, Nero coming down into the living room soon after. “Get moving, I have school tomorrow.”


	9. The Sky Joins his Elements!

“See you later!” Nero called from the kitchen as Tanaka and I set out to school. It was actually kinda nice having some else in the house, instead of just me and my thoughts. Admittedly, it was going to be a while before I stopped jumping at every sudden noise he made, but we would get there.

In addition to being someone to talk to, Nero had also offered to help with my training, without weapons, we were a pretty even match, but he couldn't beat me without some type of blade. When mentioning this to my Storm as we walked, there was a visible increase in his already noticeable agitation. “You are _willing_ _ly_ **fighting** with a man that tried to **kill** you?! WHY?!”

“Because, he's strong, willing to help, and above all, I trust him.” It was understandable that the others would be worried, it had been hell to convince them to let him stay at the house, but I thought they would be more willing to listen to their Sky's thinking. Tanaka insisted I bring this up with the others at lunch, which I did. Hina took a deep breath, leaving the room a second later.

“What…?” I turned to Emilia, who also sighed, but stayed put. “Is it that big a deal that he tried to kill me? Several of Tsuna's Guardians went for his throat, more than once.” I tried to reason with the remaining two Guardians, who were having none of it.

“Tsuna is Tsuna, you are not him.” Emilia replied, rubbing her temples in frustration.

“You don't think I'm just as capable as middle school Tsuna?” I'll admit to the uptick in my temper. The words were loaded, but that was the point.

“Celio that isn't fair, she was-” Tanaka began, but I cut him off.

“No, it's fine. He's the strongest Boss the Vongola have ever had. Not a big deal.” I grabbed my bag, walking out the classroom even as they called me back. Childish or not, I did not like being compared and valued less then Tsuna by even my own Guardians.

Nero was my Guardian now, they would just have to come to terms with that.

I went digging in my bag, hoping vainly that there was some pack of cigarettes that neither Hina or Tsuna had managed to find. “You aren't going to find any.” Hina was at the gate, leaning against the pillar to wait, for me, I would assume.

“Figured you would be out here soon.” Her eyes and words were frigid as she approached, landing a single finger on my chest. “No smoking, its bad for you.” Her eyes roved up and down, inspecting… I felt like I was being looked down on. “I don't want Nero as a Guardian, especially not as our Lightning.”

The way Hina spoke… it was like she expected to have an effect on me, like I would suddenly bend to what she had been saying just yesterday. And it made me angry. “And I don't care. This is my Famiglia, and what I say goes. I have tried to convince you all, but if I have to go to martial law, I won't miss any sleep.”

Hina, to her credit, did not get outwardly angry. No shouting, no screaming and yelling, only a tight lipped smile, and a clipped “Fine.” Before she went on her way.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“You said what?” Nero dropped his fork, looking up to me in horror. “Martial Law, Celio? In a Famiglia? Nononono, that is not how a healthy Famiglia operates.”

“They refuse to listen to me, so what else should I do?” My own silverware clattered on the table as I tossed it in frustration. I knew this wasn't what I should be doing, but what other avenue was there?

“You need to deal with the root of the problem, not just tell them to ignore it. In this case, its that they mistrust me and believe I intend to hurt you. I would guarantee that the Sun and Storm show up as soon as schools over, and stay till nightfall.” He paused, shrugging. “Can't say I blame them, considering.”

“OK, so how do we make them think otherwise?” Nero was on the right track, if we could get this solved, everything else would right itself.

“We need to either, show that I am not a threat, or, make it so I can not possibly be a threat.” I nodded along, not entirely getting what he hinting at. “So we train you like hell until you can beat me, even with my weapons in hand. Or we stage a mugging, but I think they'll see through that.”

“I have to agree.” I chuckled despite myself, standing to head to the back. “Pointless training will get us nowhere, we need something that can only apply to me, therefore it won't make you too much stronger. We need something to widen- or rather- create a gap. This sounds really douchey on my part.”

“It does, but its necessary. I don't mind being weaker than my Sky, in fact, I daresay I prefer it.” The Lightning Guardian paused for a second, one hand on his chin. “Propulsion. If you can manage propulsion like Vongola Decimo, you could evade my blade easily. It'll take practice, and the tiniest bit of luck to avoid a bullet, but it could be done.”

“One problem, Sky Flames that can be used for Propulsion, hell any Flames with enough force to keep someone aloft require covering. I don't have special shoes for the task, and I prefer my hands not looking like briquettes.” Confusion came over me, because that was just it, right? I couldn't utilize the biggest strength of my Sky Flames because I didn't wear anything like the X-Gloves, but Tsuna would know that as well. So why would he let me continue doing so?

“I suggest you get some boots or gloves or something and we'll come back to-” I lit a flame on my hand, twisting it around so I could see it all.

“If this fails, get ready to call an ambulance.” Nero's eyes widened just as my Flames picked up, hardening into a proper Flame for propulsion. It was warm, too warm, but it wasn't burning. “That sly son of a bitch...”

“What? What's happening? That looks painful.” He pointed to the fire around my hands, one that was shifting to a more even mixture of Rain and Sky.

“Rain Flames have the property of Tranquility, a property that can weaken and nullify the other six Flames and their abilities. So, by using my Rain Flames to weaken my Sky Flames as a way of control, I can fly without completely burning myself to a crisp.” To prove it, I spread out my arms, feeling myself lift a foot off the ground. Getting more than that though felt like it would burn.

“But… why isn't that just canceling your Sky Flames completely? Is it any different from creating a pure flame that's almost Hard?” The Lightning Guardian was shaping up to be quite sharp.

“I can't produce a Pure Flame, of either alignment, there's always a little bit of Sky and Rain. So this way I can hopefully use very precise control, condition myself, and eventually...” My brows knit, my body rising a few feet higher. Even this small distance, maybe a yard, was astounding. It felt so free, completely weightless.

“So… could you do that with your feet?” Nero pointed to the not-on-fire appendages, quirking a brow.

“I don't see why not.” I shrugged, extending my focus down to my feet. The flames sputtered for a second, bursting to life with new energy. I smiled, feeling triumphant. Then my hand slipped. It was like my hand had been on a wobbly table, then it caved in on itself.

_*_ _fuwump*_

I hit the ground, moaning as Nero stood over me. “Maybe with some more practice. You get to work on this, I'm going to the store.”  He chuckled as he left, leaving me a crumpled heap in the dirt.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“ WOOOO!” I spun in the air, reveling in the feeling of wind whipping across my face. It was liberating, being fifty feet above the ground, completely and utterly untethered.  My reverie was broken by the sharp tones of my phone ringing in my pocket, barely heard over the screaming of the wind.

I dove down to land, heading for the backyard of my house, seeing Emilia and Tanaka on the porch. “How are you two doing?” I nearly shouted as I got within earshot, two gaping faces looking back at me.

“You're flying!” Emilia said.

“Oh my god you're flying how on God's green earth have you manged this one!” I liked Tanaka's reaction a lot more. So much so that I laughed.

“Nero and I- yes I know, bear with me. Nero and I were thinking about what I could do to become stronger, and this is what he came up with. I did a little thinking, and realized why Tsuna never tried to get me to wear gloves, my Rain and Sky Flames can work together to do this.” I did a loop-de-loop in the air, giggling as I set down. “It's so much fun.”

“I imagine...” Emilia seemed pretty resigned, Tanaka was still trying to make sense of it.

“He's human, and he's flying… and not with, like, planes. With fire…” I decided to let the Storm Guardian process things himself, bringing out my phone to see the now missed call from the woman in front of me. “Need something?”

“Well you and Nero were gone when we got here, we were worried. And we find you dicking around in the sky.” Emilia turned to head back into the house, Tanaka and I at her heels. “ So, what did you say to Hina that had the both of you leaving school early?” Her words had an edge I could tell she had been sharpening all afternoon, just waiting for the opportunity to stab at me.

“Oh, you won't like it.” Nero chose that moment to appear in the doorway of the kitchen setting his bags down and taking a seat as well. “Allow me to recount the details.” And that he did, Emilia getting progressively angrier as it went.

“MARTIAL LAW ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! GET OFF YOUR FUCKING EDGE STREAK YOU FUCKING MAN-CHILD!” Tanaka was, mercifully, holding her back, but she really seemed to want to kill me.

“Emilia, it was a lapse in judgment, how about we just forget all abo-”  I began calmly, cut off before I could finish.

“Go apologize you little fuck!”

“ That's fair.” I looked down into my lap, any joy I had at my new ability smashed into the ground. I had been an asshole, and I knew it. More importantly, the others knew it as well, meaning I had no choice. Oh, who was I kidding, I wasn't about to let this cause a rift between Hina and I. “ I'm going.” I stood, making my way to the door.

“Do you have any idea where you're going?” Emilia asked as I reached the kitchen entrance.

“I walked her home once, I'll find it.” I continued, hearing Nero speak behind me.

“He works faster than I thought.” My attitude perked, thinking he was speaking about my flying. “Already walking her home… can I get a run down on that whole situation?”

“Where to start...” Emilia replied with a sigh, her chair scraping as she sat.

“Thanks guys!” I called, closing the door with a smirk. These people.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

A deep breath, followed by another. I couldn't do this. I had to do this. I raised my fist to knock, shaking my head and taking a step back. Another two breaths, another failed attempt. “OK, this time for sure.” I  s tepped forward, fist poised to knock, as the door opened.

“Are you just gonna stand out here for half an hour or do you want to come in?” Hina was standing in front of me now, her usual school uniform replaced with what I could only assume to be pajamas. I certainly hoped she didn't leave the house in shorts that revealing.

“ How did you know I was here?” I stepped in passed her, looking around to see exactly what I expected. Sparsely furnished, clean as a whistle, and all made of dark heavy furniture.

“I can feel your Flames from a block away, Celio, it would be kinda strange to not notice them right outside my door.” She went to kitchen table, a few feet from the rest of the living room. “How did you know what condo was mine?”

“I can be very persuasive, and you're doorman is easily convinced. You should get him replaced, its dangerous, really.” She was unimpressed by my attempts at concern. “Okay, well, uh the reason I'm here. I'm sorry, Hina, I acted like an asshole. Can I at least talk about what I did after I got home?” I smiled unassuredly, hoping to win some points. She rolled eyes, but I saw the smile on her lips as she got up from her chair.

“If you help me cook dinner.”

“I can do that.” I jumped up, taking a place beside her at the counter. I explained my conversation with Nero, and how it had led me to developing a new technique,  my following aerial escapades, and my 'talk' with Emilia and Tanaka. “And now I'm here. I think I'm stronger than Nero now. If we fought, I would win.”

“Do you really think one trick, one that he knows about, would be enough to beat him? He's a good swordsman, Celio.” She sighed, plating  our food, a Mexican dish of rice and chicken mixed together with melted cheese. It tasted good even if I couldn't  name it.

“ Yes, I do.” It came out as more prideful than I intended, and Hina gave me a withering look.

“I disagree.”

“Thanks.” An edge crept into the conversation, on both sides.

“Celio, I'm concerned for your safety. I know you want to believe that you're stronger than Nero, but he proved otherwise-”

“And things have changed. I lost because I underestimated him, I didn't think he would fight dirty. Knowing that now, and with my propulsion I can beat him, I'm sure of it.” We both set our teeth, anger boiling to the surface.

“He almost killed you.”

“Almost.”

“Celio for God's sake stop being so God damn arrogant! You were and are weaker than Nero! We have no proof that he won't turn around, shoot you in the back, and run!” She stood from her chair, slamming her hands on the table. “If it weren't for me you would be dead!” Her breathing was ragged, as was mine.

“What do I have to do to convince you?!”

“Kick him out of our Famiglia and never have anything to do with him ever again!” Silence reined as I took in her words, a cold light dawning in my eyes.

“Do you have _any_ idea what you just asked me to do?” Hina looked ready to shout, so I cut her off once more. “Actually, let me show you.” I reached down into my Flames, looking for my connection to Hina. Even now, as we were arguing, she was steadily taking in my Flames. So I snuffed the connection.

She took a deep breath, her eyes growing in fear. “Wh-what did you do?”

“I rejected your Harmonization. Our link is much stronger and steadier than the one I share with Nero. You and I have been growing together for weeks now, for him, its been a few days. I can't imagine its pleasant, still.” My voice and eyes were hard. She had asked me do something I believed to be nearly unthinkable as a Sky, a complete rejection.

“Give it back.” She leaned forward, grabbing at my shirt. “Give it back, Celio!” She was afraid, for the first time in weeks she was consciously aware of the void, the feeling of being alone. This wouldn't even be possible if I weren't so angry with her, but I wasn't cruel enough to leave her like this for long.

Another deep breath as she sagged forward in relief, shoulders trembling. It was cruel, but she needed to be aware of what she had wanted me to do. “Please, never ask me to do something like that again.”

She looked up, still conflicted. Now what could she do? She would have to learn to trust him, or inflict that terror on him. Not even Hina in her greatest rage would do that.

“Fine. If you insist that he becomes one of us, I would prefer that either we make sure you're stronger, or, make sure he isn't alone with you. I know that you trust him, Celio… but for my peace of mind, please take steps.” We sat back down in front of our food, slowly picking at it as I thought.

“I'll be careful, and I'll work to become stronger. I want everyone to feel like a Famiglia, linked together. I don't want to be the bridge between you all, I want all of us to be together.” I rose from my chair, bidding her a good night.

“Celio.” Her voice still seemed shaken as I turned to look at her. “It still feels, so… strange, empty, cold.”

“It will, for awhile. You're used to near constant exposure to my Flames, being cut off so abruptly is going to affect you.” I paused, making my way over to her and offering a hand. “It'll help.” I lit my Flame, watching her eyes melt.

Hina rose, taking small steps closer until we were only inches apart, my hand in between us, fire illuminating our faces. I took the opportunity to look at her while she was distracted, searing the image of her delight into my mind. A smile so gentle, hands wary and yet, she wanted to touch the fire. And her eyes, always her eyes. Such a deep blue, the ocean depths couldn't compare, and I felt a throb in my chest.

“I should go, Emilia and Tanaka are probably wondering where I am.” I clenched my hand, the Flame dying as abruptly as it had sprouted.

“Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. I feel much better now.” Hina let out a long breath, smiling at me as I left.

When I got to the door of the building, that's when I let myself fall to the floor, head in my hands. She had me. Hook line and sinker, I was falling in love with my little Mist.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“About time you got home.” Tanaka said as I entered the living room, flicking off the TV. “Nero insisted we wait for you to train more, feeling up to it?”

“I need to say some things first.” I sat on the second couch, putting my elbows on my knees. Nero chose that moment to walk in, prompting me to ask after Emilia. They claimed she had left, securing the thought that what I was about to say would stay in this room. I told them the entire story of what happened at Hina's condo, some anger and disapproval being expressed, particularly on Tanaka's end.

“Wait, your saying that she could feel your Flames leave her? And it scared her? That sounds like withdrawal.” I looked away, not entirely confident in my answer.

“That's because it is. Sky Flames, and the feeling they produce, can become addictive. Nobody likes to be away from their Sky for long, because some part of their happiness fringes on whoever that person is. Saying that our relationship is comparable to a drug… is frighteningly close.”

Tanaka was beyond conflicted, he was mad and scared and confused all at once. “That's horrible.” He said at last.

“It is, but you have to remember, almost no Sky would ever do that to someone. I actually don't think any of them would unless it was for the benefit of them both. Think Tanaka, would I ever do that, for any reason other than the one I had, to show her what she was asking of me?”

He worked his jaw, foot tapping on the floor. “No.”

“I'm glad you think so, and I promise you, I won't ever do it again, for any reason. I'm a Sky, after all.” We nodded to each other, and I headed to bed, secure in the knowledge that my Elements were aware of what we were for one another.

It was, potentially, destructive. Manipulative. Horrific.

But, we were Mafia, everything was.


	10. Lightning Never Strikes the Same Place Twice

“I don't think this is a good idea.” I raised my arms even as I said the words, Flames lighting up. “I think its gonna hurt, like a lot.”

“That is the hope.” Nero swung around, his _Bogu,_ or a kendo helmet, nearly flinging off. He steadied it with a hand, looking back to the others who were laughing at him. “I was the only one willing to volunteer for this, I don't appreciate being made a mockery of.”

“That happened t he moment you decided we need to test Celio's new force.” Emilia smirked, face growing grave. “Really though, I don't think this is a good idea.”

“It'll be fine.” Nero turned back to me, allowing Tanaka to finish outfitting him. Once done, the Italian picked up the shinai we had gotten for this express purpose, facing me down.

“If you insist...” My Flames hardened, a sudden burst of speed putting me beside my Lightning Guardian. He turned with me, rather admirably, keeping his sword poised. Directing my force upwards, I went above his head, bringing a leg up and smashing it downward, into his shoulder, the fire in my hands forcing me downward.

Crack.

“Son of bitch!” Nero held his shoulder with one arm, cursing on the ground.

“We told you this was a bad idea!” Emilia and I said in unison.

 

OOOOOOO OOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“ So, do you think he would have beat you?” Hina stood over the couch, looking down on our wincing Lightning.

“Is this really the time to be asking me to evaluate Celio?” He bit down on a cloth as Emilia put her hands on his dislocated joint, screaming against it as she set the joint back. “OK, I'm better now.” He sat up, doing a few arm circles as he went. Always was remarkable to me how fast people recovered from dislocated joints... “I would say… as long as he could predict and dodge my shots, he would have won. And, I think he could have done that, so, I would say a definite yes.”

Hina didn't say anything, just nodding. I could see the release of tension in her shoulders though. If nothing else, she had something that she could hope was true.

“Awesome, I'm gonna call Lambo and tell him that I got my propulsion down. I can't wait to hear what Tsuna has to say about me figuring it out.” Finally, a chance to stick it to him for once.

_ “Huh? Really?”  _ My eyes narrowed, aggravation over coming me.  _ “You can do that? I mean, I just didn't get you gloves because cloth has a tendency to burn up. I was gonna get my own gloves analyzed, seeing as the Lightning Reinforcement hadn't been working. Hmm…” _

“Seriously?”

_ “Yeah, I was thinking you would need propulsion, seeing as you're a fist fighter. Believe it or not, Ryohei has actually come up with something I think you would like. I'll keep you posted.” _ There was some brief shuffling, followed by Tsuna returning to the line.  _ “Kyoko wants to talk to you. Lambo says he'll be coming down again at the end of the week.” _

My heart stopped, thinking of Kyoko. Sweet, kind, amazing Kyoko. What could I possibly say to her, after taking in the man that had hurt her?

_ “ _ _ Celio?”  _ Her light voice came through the receiver, and I couldn't speak.  _ “You didn't come see me in the hospital, how have you been? We haven't talked since you left for Japan.” _

“I should be asking about you.” Of course she would worry about me.

_ “Me? I'm fine!”  _ She laughed, a little bit of a smile cracking across my face.  _ “Hey, you need to come over and introduce me to your Famiglia, Tsuna always try to keep me out of the Mafia business, and I get a feeling it'll be even worse from now on.” _

“Uh, sure, Kyoko. We'll come sometime soon.” I made the promise, eyes flicking to where Nero sat in the living room.

_ “And I mean everyone mister.”  _ Fuck. If there was one other person in the Vongola house,  other than Tsuna, that could possibly have their Intuition, it was this woman.

“ Yes ma'am.”

_ “ Don't call me ma'am, I'm only 24.” _

“Uh, yes, Kyoko.”

_ “Better, I expect you all here tomorrow for dinner.”  _ She paused, a smirk I could hear in her next words forming.  _ “And if you want I'll give you girl advice.” _

“Oh, for fu- hell's sake! I get enough of that from Tsuna and Dino!” I caught myself before the word finished, but I knew she was looking at the phone as if displeased.

_ “OK, OK, but I will gush about you to the Mist girl no matter how you try to stop me, bye!”  _ The phone changed hands once more, Tsuna giving me a goodbye as well before the call ended.

What had I just signed us up for?

 

O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“ Celio, I think this is a really bad idea.” Tanaka pulled me aside for a  moment as we arrived at the Vongola estate.

“And that makes all three of you who have pulled me off to the side to say that.” I ran a hand through my hair, thinking the same thing as my Guardians, Nero excluded. “Emilia got to my house early, and Hina said so in the car.”

“That's because we're right.” He emphasized.

“Oh, I know.” I started walking back to the others, joining them just as Takeshi opened the door to allow us inside.

“Celio, Tanaka, Hina, Emilia,  _ Nero _ .” The Rain Guardian greeted us in turn with a hand shake, a little more than necessary force being used with Nero.

This was starting off great.

“It's nice to see you again, Takeshi.” I jumped  in before anyone could say anything else, something I had a feeling I would be doing a lot. 

“ We should get to dinner, the others are eager to have a chance to talk with your Guardians more closely.” The Rain Guardian turned, guiding us to the grand dining hall of the Vongola, or so I assumed. “You guys are super overdressed, you know.  I just got back from work, what's your excuse?”

I looked down, noticing my three piece suit. Takeshi was wearing his usual attire, a loosely worn suit. As we got to the door, he took an abrupt turn, heading for the… kitchens? If I remembered correctly. Another turn, and now I was completely lost.

“I'm gonna go change, be back in a second.” Our guide opened the door for his head, throwing it open so we could enter. “The Dioli are here.”

“Celio!” Kyoko came forward, grabbing me in a hug. She looked good considering she had only left the hospital a few days ago. Sun Flames would do that. “Go on, introduce me to your very nicely dressed friends!” She looked at the oth e rs expectantly, realization flashing across her face. “Actually, Haru- chan will want to be here, she's bringing the food out with Onii-chan and Mukuro. Tsu- kun is setting up the movies, go speak with him.”

“Uh, OK.” She shooed us away, and as we carried on through the room, a horrible realization crept up on me.  It was Wednesday. Family night. First dinner, then watching crappy movies while spattered across the furniture. “Guys, I really am sorry.  I forgot about family night. ” I laughed, yanking out my tie and throwing it, along with my jacket, on a chair at one end of the long table.

“Celio, how are you?” Chrome popped out of a mass of Mist Flames that had suddenly appeared, acting as if nothing had happened. She liked the teleporting a bit too much.

“ Just fine Chrome.” We also shared a hug, before I turned to introduce her to my Famiglia. “This is Hina, Tanaka, Emilia and Nero.” Her eyes flashed at the last name, and based on how afraid Nero looked for just a second, I had an idea of what she had done. “I suggest you guys shed some unnecessary clothing,  you usually get sat on a bit during movie night.”

The others moved to do as I suggested, leaving me mostly alone with Chrome. “Please don't put illusions in his head.”

“Too bad, he deserved it.” Her one eye quirked, and I knew she meant it. And some people wondered why she had a Mist Flame. “Did you seriously forget about movie night? I'm offended.”

“No you're not, nice speaking with you Chrome.” She ruffled my hair as I passed, saying from behind me. “ Can I borrow Hina?” I turned back, noticing the horror of my Mist at the prospect.

“I think Tsuna wants to speak with her, you'll be able to talk plenty during dinner.”  The Vongola Mist knew what I was doing, but she let me go with all of my Guardians. “ Got anything from Bollywood this time around, Tsuna?” We found the Decimo fiddling with cords underneath the entertainment center, hooking everything up to all manner of media players.

“We do, actually. I was told tonight’s is pretty ridiculous.” He turned, dusting his hands off his jeans as he rose. “You forgot about movie night.”

“Yeah, regrettably I did.” I shrugged, making the mistake of closing my eyes. After getting up from my face being pushed into the couch I was leaning over, hair now a complete mess, I said. “I assume I don't have to introduce you?”

“I do have a file on each of them, so no.” Tsuna loved to casually throw around the fact that he had knowledge on everyone, and was very careful not to mention something until you told him about it, unless he wanted to scare you.

“Do you really?” Tanaka asked as we walked away, receiving only a laugh. “Celio, does he?”

“Either I can answer that question, or you can continue with plausible denial. Your choice.”

He was silent after that.

“Food is here!” The door opened, Haru, Mukuro, and Ryohei entering. Each had a full Lasagna in hand, Ryohei with two. Additionally, two generic men with Mist flames for eyes were following behind with a domed plate balancing on each of their hands. “Thank you boys. Where is Hayato? Oh, Celio you're already here!” For the third time I was wrapped in a hug, feeling Haru go stiff underneath my fingers. She had seen him.

“Nero Cipriani, is it?” She passed me, fear mounting in both mine and Nero's eyes. “I'll just say it now, so you do know that everyone you meet tonight is thinking it. If you ever touch one of our own again, Celio and his Famiglia included, we will not stop till you are dead, or worse.” Her grip seemed impressively strong as she clasped Nero's hand, her bright smile returning as she turned to the others.

“Ooh, is this one Hina? Tsuna has told me so much about you.” My eyes shifted to Tsuna, sending a message. ' _ Bastard' _ . He shrugged it off, not looking the least bit apologetic. “ Come, Kyoko and I must talk with you.” The Mist was dragged away with a nice, but firm,  hand , looking back to me with wide eyes.

“Be nice, Haru.” God damn it, how was I supposed to avoid awkward tension if they constantly brought it up?

“ I will, I will. I'll give her back when dinner starts. Emilia, come with us.” The brunette waved me off, and now I was praying to see Hibari soon, something I had a hard time comprehending.

The rest of us sat around on the couches by the TV, leaving the girls by the table to speak in hushed whispers, and giggles. After awhile, Lambo turned up, greeting everyone in turn as he came through the room, landing across from me on the opposing couch.

“So, is Hina getting interrogated over there? They stopped speaking when I got close.” He hooked a thumb over to the group of chattering women, smirking at my nervous look. “Why don't you go over there, put a hand on her hip, and excuse yourselves?”

“I'm gonna kill you, cow boy.”

“Hey man, you got to own it.” He leaned back, beginning a conversation with Tsuna.

_'Whenever its convenient, guys. ' _ My foot was tapping out a steady rhythm as I waited, overjoyed when, finally, the three remaining Guardians walked in.

“Herbivores.” Hibari took a glance at me, smirking in the way that meant blood. “May I have a word, Dioli?” The room seemed to pause, Hibari never asked to speak to someone, unless he was threatening them.

“U-uh, sure.” I rose, following the Cloud Guardian into the hallway. “What's this about?”

“You know what this is about, herbivore.” He turned to me, arms crossed. “You have taken in a herbivore that attacked one of our herbivores. If you do not train him well… I will put him down.” This was about as cushy as Hibari got, and considering he was willing to make threats for Kyoko's sake, he must actually like her, at least a bit.

“I will, I promise.” He went to pass me to head back to the room, pausing as we were side by side.

“I also heard you have learned the art of Propulsion. I expect a spar, and a good one.” It took most of my self control not to groan, but if I complained he would make me do it now, as in that very second, in the hallway.

Following him back, we sat at the table,  m y Famiglia on one end with me at their head, Tsuna at the other. “To the Vongola, to the Dioli, to Family!” Tsuna raised his glass in toast, a slightly modified version of his usual.

“ To Family!” We responded, the din of dinnerware soon taking over.

“So, how have you all been getting along in school?” Tsuna looked at me over his plate, sweeping his gaze across my Famiglia, and Lambo.

“Fine.” The cow boy looked nervous before shrugging. “OK, I got a 52 in Math, bu-”

“Lambo!” Kyoko gave him a scowl. “You can do better than that, do we need to have Hayato tutor you again?”

“ No! Nonono, I'll do better, I promise.” He smiled as convincingly as he could, his caretakers accepting it, and aiming the ir eyes to Emilia.

“What, me?” They nodded, the Sun absolutely bewildered. “Uh, I got a very similar score...”

“How similar?” Kyoko, always the Mother Hen, asked.

“Uh… 48?” She looked like she was in pain and seeing the looks Tsuna and his wife shared only made her wince. “I know its a fail, but it was just the one test.”

“Are you failing the class?” I smirked, enjoying watching my struggling Sun under the parental lens of the Sawadas.

“No. Barely, but I'm passing.” She sighed in relief as the eyes moved on, to Hina.

“My worst grade recently was in Science, 83.” Emilia and Lambo both groaned, knowing that the Mist was about to trounce them. She didn't seem as confident.

“Math?” Tsuna asked with a smirk.

“86.” She replied. My eyes flicked when I noticed her words getting colder, almost like she was about to be chastised.

“That's great! Could you tutor Emilia, well, I guess you wouldn't have covered the same material as her. Haya-” Tsuna began before being cut off.

“I can, I have covered all of the typical Japanese High school curriculum.”  Cheers rose in her honor, a light blush across her cheeks  flaring up . 

“Did you know she knows nine languages?” Hina turned to me with a significant look, more declarations of praise.

“ As always, impressive.” Tsuna nodded to her, turning to Tanaka. “And you?”

“I got a 92 in Science, an 87 in English is the worst.”  Tanaka scooted his chair closer. He wasn't use to these questions either, but he had more time to prepare than Emilia. Still, the stiffness of it showed he had been practicing that line for the past minute in his head.

“ Celio?” I felt the eyes focus on me, Hayato in particular showing interest.

“Nothing below a 60.”

“So what did you get a sixty on?” Hayato peered at me from the corner of his eyes, swirling a glass of dark red wine around as he did.

“Uh, English.” He caught me out. And I had thought I could trick them into thinking I was just using the 'good' bracket as a benchmark. Of course though, they were bound to catch it.

“ Hina, it seems you have three students.” The Vongola laughed at our expense, my Mist going along with the m.

“And Nero doesn't go to school, but you can tell us about something else recent, I assume.” Tsuna's eyes landed on my final Guardian, my heart leaping to my throat.

“Well, Celio dislocated my shoulder when we tested out his Propulsion.” He shrugged, reaching for the bottle of wine, snatched out of his grasp by Kyoko.

“We only let people who are legal drink in this house.” She reprimanded, brow furrowing as he laughed.

“I'm 22, ma'am.” She looked surprised,  narrowing her eyes but handing him the bottle.

“ You're barely younger than us.” Tsuna made a noncommittal sound, turning to his Right Hand. “Would you pull the kids records, just make sure they aren't forgetting anything. Also, we should teach them to drive, add it to the long list of things we need to do.”

“Already added, I thought of it last week.” The silverette responded, appreciation being given by his boss.

“ Anyone have any other questions?” Tsuna looked around the table, looking worried as Haru's hand shot up. “Yes, Haru?”

“I think we should do something to make Tanaka-san a bit more… unique.” Oh god.

“Why?” Tanaka's head snapped up, concern etched into his features.

“Because, you all have something. Celio has his gray hair, Nero and Hina have their eyes, and Emilia, I don't think I need to explain.” The energetic woman shot a wink to my Sun, focusing back on Tanaka. “So… how about we dye your hair?”

“What? Would the school even allow it?” He seemed almost afraid, and knowing Haru, I couldn't blame him.

“ I'm sure they would, come on, it'll be fun!”

“Uh...”

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“ This is ridiculous.” Tanaka sat down on the couch, a hair treatment later, with a towel wrapped on his head.

“I can't believe you actually let them do it!” Nero  slapped him on the back, laughing all the while. “If your hair turns orange, I am going to laugh at your expense.”

Tanaka looked more apprehensive than before, if that was possible, but turned to the TV. I sat down on the loveseat, Hina curling up next to me, Hayato with Haru on his lap taking the rest of the space. The Mist guardians sat opposite us, sharing their spot with Ryohei and his Fiance, who had arrived a short while ago. Her name was Hana, and even I hadn't met her yet. She almost broke Nero's hand when they met.

Finally, on the long couch, Tsuna, Kyoko, Takeshi, Lambo, Nero, Emilia and Tanaka, in that order. Hibari had left after dinner, stating he had no need to crowd with the herbivores.  We enjoyed the night, watching three different and equally horrible movies before it was done, at close to 2 AM.

We laughed, we hugged, Kyoko cried at the stupidest drama Bollywood had ever produced, it was a good time. After the first movie we removed the towel from Tanaka's hair, revealing a bright red sheen where it had previously been jet black.

“I… I didn't think it would be so...”

“Wonderful?” Haru chirped excitedly.

“Obnoxious.” He ran a hand through his hair, looking at the mirror with apprehension. “My Mom is gonna kill me… or tell me its great that I'm being so free-spirited, not sure which.”

At the end of the night, Tsuna stood, stretching with relish. “You kids need to head home, and to bed, respectively. I'll drive you back.”

“I can, if you want.” Nero volunteered, surprising both me and the Decimo. “I was being trained as a driver when I was little, to take the same role as my Mother.”

“Well… sure. Here's the keys to one of our SUV's just bring it back some time soon.” Tsuna dropped a single key into Nero's outstretched palm. “I'll show you the way to the garage.”

The Decimo and his wife sent us off, a tired and happy atmosphere following us as we drove home.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“ Those kids that entered the mansion haven't left, but  an SUV is pulling out now.”  I hear d the voice on the intercom, taking a second to make a decision.

“Follow the car, confirm who they are.”

“Yes sir.” There was a click as my subordinate ended the call, beginning his new mission.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“ Nero, you missed a turn.” Emilia turn ed in her seat to look where I had  signaled a turn, and deliberately not taken it. The car behind me flip ped o f f their signal, setting it to the left and then back to nothing. Not bad.

“We're being followed. Don't turn, blue Toyota, four door car.” I turned without a signal, watching the car pass by without making the same move. Then, they were there again, having gone a few streets down before returning to the trail. “I'm sure of it.”

“What do we do?” Hina seemed fearful, and I knew that someone needed to reassure her, a countdown sounding in my head.

“We'll be fine. Nero, can you lose them?” Celio responded before I even got to three, a slight smile breaking across my lips. A more serious expression followed as I thought about it, they were using a car, more agile than our vehicle, and if they were a decent driver, which they appeared to be, there would be no out handling them. Speed? That was both reckless and unlikely to succeed.

“It would be a gamble, but we don't have many other choices. If we disappear from plain sight, they'll know that we're using a Mist.”

Our Sky paused for a second, thinking. “Try and get us out of their sight for a few seconds, Hina, be ready to create an Illusion. We need traffic for this to be effective, and tight corners… Nero, head for the red light district.” I nodded, tuning out the rest of the battle plan as I focused on driving.

It took a few minutes to get into the seedier parts of Namimori, but the town wasn't too big. On the other hand, we weren't taking any logical path and had gone to far for them to think we were lost. They would probably be expecting something, which I relayed to Celio.

“That shouldn't be a problem. Turn a corner, fast and hard, and park, immediately.” Another nod, and I start gearing up for the maneuver. “Next corner, Hina.” I saw a building that blocked a good bit of the view of the next street, my target.

Punching the gas, I whipped the car around the turn, tucking us behind another car on the side of the road with slammed brakes. Suddenly we were in a different zone, something outside the typical reality, and the same exact car that we had been driving continuing its escape down the road. The blue car followed it.

“What now?” My Sky's eyes met mine in the mirror, the question hanging in the air.  Should we call Tsuna? Go back to the Vongola Mansion?  All possibilities.

“I'm calling the Vongola.” He took out his phone, hitting a single button before it begun to ring. “Tsuna, We're being followed. I need you to post some men at Tanaka's house, keep his family safe. The rest of us will take watches at my place, be careful when you leave, I'm sure they have a sniper waiting to see your face.” There were some confirmations before he hung up, nodding to me to drive.

“I need you to keep this Illusion up the whole way home, do you need my Flames?” He offered a palm to our Mist, but she declined.

“Save your strength, you'll nee-” She never finished that sentence, an explosion flipping our car as if it were a toy. We landed with a crunch, my ears ringing, blood dripping into my eyes. What the hell?

I looked back, seeing everyone, except Celio, unconscious, and Tanaka who had been next to me as well.  Celio though had a wound on his head, and a dazed look in his eyes. Footsteps ,  coming closer. Struggling to unbuckle my seat belt, I saw a face look into the back seat through the crushed window, and upon noticing Celio, cut him out of his belt and dragged him into the street.

Panicking, I kept pressing the button, finally getting it loose so I could escape. Crumpling to the floor, I scrambled out of my similarly smashed window, whipping my head around for threats. The man was still dragging Celio by his collar, turning as I charged him with a howl.

“What the-” He didn't get any other words before I plowed into him, wrestling away the gun he tried to pull, and smashing his skull into the concrete. He went still, freeing me to go to Celio, lightly slapping his face to bring him back.

“C'mon, c'mon, we need you right now. Celio, where is your phone?” The Vongola, the Vongola could help.

“In- In my right pant pocket.” He had enough sense to still respond, that was good. I took it out, flipping it open and scrolling through the contact list to one labeled Tsuna.

The call rang once before he picked up. “Cel-”

“Celio is hurt, we were attacked, the others- oh god the others! Uh, just, just track us and get here, now!” I put the phone down, leaving Tsuna to shout at no one as I ran back to the car, looking at the other unconscious members of my Famiglia. How was I supposed to get them all out?  What if a fire started? What if the  attackers shot the car?

Taking a deep breath, I tucked the gun into my pants and set to work, getting Hina out first. She was the lightest. Her seat belt gave me trouble, but once it was unclasped, I moved her over to Celio, running back for the other two.

Emilia ended up having to sacrifice some of her feminine dignity, but I needed her out, now. Each failed attempt at releasing a belt was a second lost, another second for reinforcements to arrive. Another one out, another trip back, this one the final.

Tanaka though, his belt would not budge. After many failed attempts, I noticed the glove box.  P raying as I threw it open,  papers gliding to the ground with a clatter . “Oh thank god!” I audibly  exclaimed , finding a seat belt cutter. I should have known that Vongola cars would have one.  I berated myself as I collected the Storm Guardian, taking him up on my back and lifting. I was so tired at this point that it was a miracle I noticed the red dot coming from a window.

The sniper, he was still here. The dot flicked to me, knowing I had seen it. Then it went to the group of passed out teenagers that I had conveniently placed together. “NO!” My left hand shot out, every ounce of Dying Will I had being projected into the shield that arced from my ring.

I could feel the drain as the explosion of Storm Flames rocked my dome of Flames, falling to my knees at the effort. Tanaka rolled off my back, clattering to the floor like a doll. My breathing was labored, and I knew I wouldn't last long.  The Vongola needed to get here, soon.

But the dot was back, no help in sight. Police sirens were going off in the distance, someone had bothered to call them, but they wouldn't be able to touch this sniper, he had no fear of common law enforcement. Or the Vongola's, for that matter.

“I SAID NO!” Another shield, this one right in front of the window. The resulting explosion blew out the entire room he had been in, threatening to compromise the entire building with the damaged corner, ceiling, and floor. “Take that you son of a bitch...” I fell to the floor, only seeing a flash of orange before I was out.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“ The kid fought tooth and nail to save you, all of you.” Tsuna was standing in the door of Nero's hospital room, a sad look adorning his usual  bright features.

“Yeah, I know...” My voice was weak, looking at our Lightning. He had passed out, a minor concussion, a cut above his  left eyebrow, a cracked rib,  carried four people from a wreck, and he still found the strength to defend us.

“We don't deserve this.” Hina said, voice thick with tears yet unspilled. “We treated him like a threat, he could have just saved Celio and waited for the Vongola, but he went back for us, all of us.”

“ I think we all underestimated him.” I put a hand over hers, rubbing it as she gave way to tears. “When he wakes up, we owe him one hell of an apology.”

The others, even Tsuna, nodded.

Three hours later, Nero cracked open one eye, groaning as he tried to sit up.

“Don't push yourself.” Emilia helped him up, taking care not to touch his ribs. “You took a beating, and then some.”

“What about everyone else?” He looked around, seeing nothing more major then some bumps and scrapes.

“We're fine, Nero.” Hina assured him. “And behalf of all of us, Dioli and Vongola alike, we apologize.”

“ Why? Did something happen?” He seemed to panic, an uptick in his heart monitor scaring me for a second.

“No, no! It's just… we treated you like an enemy, held you at arms distance. You didn't have to do half of what you did, but you did it anyway. We owe you our lives.” The Mist explained, smiling as he sat back.

“It wasn't anything that any decent Lightning wouldn't have done.” He let out a deep breath, hissing as he did. “Can I get some Sun Flames, at least?”

“Not until we leave the hospital, the nurses don't take kindly to strange and unexplainable healing.” Emilia said from his bedside.

“And that's exactly the point, Nero, we didn't treat you like you were a decent Lightning. You showed us you are an exceptional one.” Tanaka said from his chair, nodding his appreciation.

“That was a complement, from Tanaka. I can die happy now.” He chuckled, cursing as he felt the sting. “But I should still be thanking you, you gave me a chance. The Dioli took me in, and I will always be grateful.”

“Be grateful to Celio for that, I assure you, the rest of us were against it.” Hina caused another laugh, and subsequently, another string of cursing.

“I can never thank you enough, Nero, for saving our Famiglia.” He looked at me, and nodded. I had never been more thankful for my 'Intuition'.


	11. The Elements Roll into Italy!

“And these, boys and girls, are your new weapons!” Lambo said from the road, patting two heavy looking pine boxes. “Straight from Italy, made by the finest craftsman currently available. You're gonna love them, I'm sure of it. Now help me carry them, they're heavy.” The Cow boy scrunched a lip, smirking as I rolled my eyes and slid out a crate. Tanaka grabbed the other end, Lambo and Nero getting the other and bringing them around back.

It had been a month since the incident involving the unknown Famiglia that had attacked us. Neither of our attackers left behind any identifying symbols or weapons, leaving the Vongola with few clues.

Finally though, we were receiving our equipment. Arming ourselves properly, instead of what little we had now. Only Tanaka had received his official Dioli weaponry, leaving the rest of us with only the stock items, or those that we had been found with.

“This one here… should be Celio, Emilia, and Hina.” Lambo cracked open the box, lifting the lid to reveal three different weapon sets.

A butterfly knife with wavy purple coloring heated onto the handle, the Mist symbol at the bottom of the handle on each side, the blade with the blank circles meant for the Dioli logo. The blade flashed with a silver sheen that caught the eye, it was designed well for its purpose. “It'll take some time to adjust, but I like it.” Hina clutched her new weapon to her chest, a goofy grin on her face.

“White? Really?” Emilia looked up to Lambo with a cocked eyebrow, only receiving a shrug in response. Pulling her boots out, I noticed they came with knee guards, the left with a Sun symbol etched into it. “Knee protection, nice.” The Sun pulled on her new boots, zipping them up with a smooth pull. “Fits like a glove.”

“You'll need those knee pads, I'll explain why in but a moment.” Lambo reached down into the crate, pulling out two more weapons. “And these, are the Dioli Gauntlets.” He handed me pair of leather and chain-mail gloves, fingerlesss, that extended up my forearms. The leather was dyed black, shining silver chain on every flat surface, only where my joints moved was there leather. Black links showed the Roman numeral 'I' on the back of the hand.

Tightening the straps on the under side, I lit up my Flames, feeling the weapon as an extension of myself. It would be easy to adapt to flying with these. The added weight would make my punches hurt more as well.

“And finally, Nero.” The other crate was cracked open, two weapons laying in polished glory. A white sheath, within which was a stunningly bright blade, which hung at Nero's right side. He strapped on a chest holster, also made of white leather, where his gun resided. Drawing it, he cocked it back, looking into the chamber with a practiced eye.

The metal was white on this too, gold inlaid to look like the pattern pattern of Lightning Flames, sharp angels spreading out from the hammer. “They are beautiful, my complements to the smith.”

“I would hope so, the Vongola uses this guy for every important weapon, or someone from his shop. The people who made the first and second in command of the Varia's weapons made yours as well.” Lambo stacked the crates together, moving them out of the way. “Anyway, as I promised, as to why Emilia will need those knee pads.”

He paused for effect, a horrible smirk breaking across his face. “You, will be heading to the Varia this Summer break for the training of your lives. Emilia will be learning Muay Thai while she's there.”

I froze in fear, as did everyone who knew about the Mafia in detail. Tanaka, bless his heart, had no idea why we were scared out of our minds.

“We are so fucked.” I said, hope dying as I uttered the words.

“Oh, yeah, that's an understatement.” Lambo gave a series of quick nods, sniffling before waving us goodbye, sighting, we would need the rest.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

After a few days of complete and utter panic, I began to look forward to the trip we were about to embark on. Going back to Italy was bound to be fun, and the Varia, while I was sure were complete psychopaths, probably wouldn't kill us if we managed to keep up.

And, there was the obvious. Xanxus. The only other confirmed Mixed Flame User in the world. If nothing else, he would make an excellent opponent.

“Celio, are you ready?” I heard Hina calling me from downstairs.

“Just a second!” I called back, patting myself down. Phone, wallet, passport, good to go. Grabbing my duffel, I pounded down the stairs, locking the door as I exited. Hina was waiting at the back of the second cab, trunk still open. I threw my bag into the trunk, waving to Tanaka and Nero as they slipped into their cab.

Shutting our own, we climbed in, and got comfy. The ride to the airport was gonna take awhile.

“It's finally here…” I mumbled with a gleeful smile. I was going back, to Italy, to train with the Varia of all people. Back where I was from, that was a name whispered in dread, hoping that they would never decide to come through and clean out. “This is gonna be great!” I looked over to Hina, seeing her smile at me.

Her hair was pulled up into her hat, a rather large one, two long strands framing her face. Damn. Looking closer I realized why she seemed so different today. “You took my advice...” Her eyes were blue, no contacts. “Woah...”

“Is that all you have to say?” Her eyes twinkled with mischief, and God damn I could get used to this.

“I assure you, you do not want me to voice the rest of my thoughts in the back of a cab.” She bit the upper corner of he lip, a debate warring in her mind. How brave was she?

“Try me.” Apparently a good bit.

“Mostly thinking that I want to push yo-”

“OKAY! That's enough. Quit playing around.” She sputtered, turning to the window with burning cheeks. Never play flirt chicken with me. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride, though I enjoyed looking at her from my side of the cab, the amber light of the sunset casting a light on the wisps of hair escaping her hat at the nape of her neck. Oh I had it bad...

Once we arrived, we entered the airport to find the Decimo group waiting at a private boarding area. “It'll be a long ride, there is a reason that we're doing this at night. Let's get boarding!” The Decimo led us through the connecting tunnel and into his jet, hanging his cloak on the back of a chair as he went to the cock pit. “Hibari, let's get this bird in the air.”

Chrome answered my wondering gaze. “Tsuna and Hibari fly our plane, they're quite good at it.”

“Where did they learn that?” Tanaka asked while busying himself with his tangled ear buds.

“Over the ocean in rapidly descending plane, with a dead pilot in the way.” She sat back into her chair, fluffing her travel pillow, promptly falling asleep, Mukurou in the next chair over.

I winced, moving to sit in one of the love seats, Hina taking the aisle seat next to me. Nero, Tanaka and Emilia sat across from us, a table in between my Famiglia.

My thoughts wandered, specifically, a foot to my right. Hina and I were clearly… something, what that something was, I wasn't sure. I thought it had gotten pretty explicit back in the cab, but that had blown everything else out of the water. The bigger more immediate problem was that, one wrong move, and what I had managed wouldn't matter. Would she be pissed if I asked? There was no telling, but how else was I supposed to know?

Motion caught my eye across the table, Emilia poking Tanaka in the ribs. He turned to her, taking out one ear bud to let her whisper, handing it to her when she had finished. And what kind of mess were these two? Certainly a more complicated one than myself, but considering the people involved, I fully expected it to be solved in the simplest of manners.

The plane lurched as we took off, and we were in the sky, heading for Italy. My thoughts must have echoed in Hina, because she turned to me. “I learned the language, but I've never been to Italy. What's it like?”

I thought for a second before answering, a fondness for my homeland present in my voice. “Spring is beautiful, a great time for hiking. It's warm, not too much, but you won't see many jackets. Winter, it gets cold, the crowds die down in the bigger cities, its a lot more peaceful, but there is always the din of the common man making their way down the street. Summer, that one can be bad, but there is one thing I like about it, the grape harvest. Arabella and I would work in the fields during that time, instead of my… usual work.” I paused, looking out the window.

“Fall, that's my favorite. Its the season of hunting, trapping, and foraging. The rain is peaceful, and the cold comes sweeping in, muffling the noise of the markets.” I looked back to Hina, returning her smile.

“What's it like to harvest grapes?” She leaned against my shoulder, chattering until far past midnight, for us. With a twelve hour flight, and a seven hour difference in time between Tokyo and Naples, with Tokyo leading, we would have plenty of time to sleep. We would be getting to the Vongola estate in the dead of night, so really, Chrome was destroying her sleep schedule. The others stayed awake almost as long as us, we had an hour to ourselves before exhaustion forced us into our dreams.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“We're here.” Tsuna's voice woke me, his speech soft like most were in the dead of night. “Wake your Familigia up, mine is going to be about as much as I can handle.”

I nodded, shaking Hina awake from my side. She buried her face between the back of the couch and my shoulder, a sense of deja vu overcoming me. _“_ _Morning...”_ She woke with a yawn, her precise English showing itself again. “Are we here?”

“Yeah, you go ahead and start grabbing your stuff, I'll wake these two.” I nodded her away, facing Emilia and Tanaka, seeing the two in a very similar position to what Hina and I had been seconds ago. I contemplated taking a picture, but decided against it, if nothing else for their prideful natures. “ Nero , wake up.” I shook his shoulder,  the Lightning Italian standing without so much as a yawn, he seemed tired, like he hadn't slept well.

“I don't like unfamiliar places, and moving ones are worse.” He answered my unspoken question, looking down at the other two, smirking as he did. He pulled out his phone, snapping a picture with a brief flash.

Tanaka , blink ed as he woke, seeing Emilia on him, before standing unceremoniously. The Sun Guardian slumped  against the seat as I gave Tanaka a dirty look.

“Really?”

“I can't really make clear decisions without coffee.” He yawned, leaning down to wake Emilia as I grabbed my bag from the overhead. “ Hurry, we need to get off the plane.”

“Yeah yeah.” Emilia stretched out her arms as she rose, moving on to her legs. Tanaka watched her, a little more interested than I could pass off. He realized it after I smacked his arm, breaking the stupor.

“Are you seriously this dysfunctional without caffeine?” I asked as he grabbed his own duffel.

“Before the suns out, yeah.” He yawned once more, walking with me off the plane and down to the waiting car, Hina already putting her suitcase and carry on inside.  We threw ours on top, Nero and Emilia filling the SUV's trunk with their own luggage.  The brief drive to the Vongola mansion was made in drowsy silence, followed by us being brought to four rooms in a line, and promptly collapsing into bed.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Celio, I need to see you in my office after breakfast.” Tsuna flipped a page of his newspaper, his face hidden from everyone else at the table.

“Sure.” I figured it was just some Vongola business, or plans that he wanted my approval on, likely to do with our training here in Italy. I finished my food, following the Decimo through the mansion, into a familiar office on the highest floor. All dark heavy furniture and expensive knick knacks from previous generations, but with Tsuna it seemed inviting, not stifling.

“This,” He went around his desk, tossing a black binder down on the polished wood. “is a list of every Rain currently training underneath the Varia, whether they are a Vongola, or one of our Allied Families children. I want you to look through them.”

“Why?” I asked as I sat, flipping the book open to the first page.

“I think you need a strong Rain, it being your sub-element, you need someone who won't feel lesser in the face of your power.” Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck, struggling to continue. “I know I said I wouldn't decide any of your Guardians for you, but-”

“You already did.” I flipped another page, noticing a circled picture, Vincio Idoni, a descendant of the Ferrucio Famiglia, a broken Famiglia that still had a few capable descendants operating as Free-lancers. All swordsman, and he was no different. Top of his class, too.

“I never-” Tsuna seemed to be much more focused on my words than my tone, prompting me to cut him off once more.

“YOU hired Hina, I have a really hard time believing that Emilia wasn't set in front of me on purpose, but I'm not mad. They are my Elements, I have Harmonized with them, you helped me.” I paused, flipping the final page, seeing a young girl. The scream caught me off guard, causing me to wince slightly. “If you think I need a Rain from this group, I'll see about it.” I looked up, shocked to see the conflict on Tsuna's face.

“I'm not going to lie to you Celio, I thought Hina and you would be a good match, that you would harmonize, I had met her once before. So yes, I put her there on purpose, there was no guarantee you would ever find her yourself.” He sat back, guilt playing behind his eyes.

“Tsuna, its fine, really. I'm happy, my Family is happy. You didn't do anything wrong.” I smiled, putting the binder back on the desk. “Should we go back to the others?”

“Yeah.” He stood, asking me as we left. “What do you think about the Rains?”

“Vincio Idoni, a Ferrucio Swordsman, top of his class, impressive. And there was one at the end...” My mind searched for a name to the delicate features, deep green eyes, wavy brown hair that fell down past her shoulders. She reminded me of Arabella. “Zoe Donati.”

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Dioli.” Tsuna paced back and forth, addressing the five members of my Familigia. “You will be heading to Rome from here, and there you will join the various Varia Schools, to learn from the Executive group, as they will be personally teaching while you're there. They will know why you are there, except, Celio, you will be posing as a Rain. The Varia have promised a good Illusionist to mask your flames.”

He paused, turning to head back the way he had come. “The story goes that you are a special squad being headed by Celio, your Rain, until you find your Sky. As such, the Executives will be leading the classes, and training with you especially. Good luck.” He waved goodbye as we loaded into our car, Nero in the driver's seat, and off we went.

Two hours of uneventful driving later, and we were in front of the Varia Mansion, a similarly large building to the main Vongola one back in Naples, they just liked stone a lot more. The school would be on the opposite side of the building, it was relatively new, meant for training only the best to one day take a place as a Varia assassin, at least that's what Xanxus, its founder, had intended.

Instead it had become a training ground for _all_ of of the promising Vongola, and very select few from the Allied Famiglias, such as the Chiavarone. It was only allowed for the benefits of the Varia, iron sharpening iron and all that.

When we arrived at the stone brick driveway, a golden gate blocking our way, a man with silver hair came to 'greet' us.

“VOI! Are you the brats Decimo sent?!” He leveled his sword with my eyes, glaring at me with the wrath of a thousand suns.

“Yes, we are the Dioli.” I hefted my bag up, slinging it over my shoulder and tried not to back down.

“Get in here then!” His sword cut through the air, a signal to someone operating the controls, seeing as the gate rumbled open directly after. “We have work to do, the Decimo has tasked us with making sure you're up to the Varia standard, and as we've been told, you have a Scott from America, Chiavarone, one of those Cipriani from a few years back, a _civilian_ and a street rat.”

The street rat bit didn't bother me, what did was the way he said every single Famiglia name, and the word civilian. “If Decimo has decided to train you, I expect you not to be a total waste of my time, is that understood?” He turned at the foot of the steps, waiting.

“Yes sir.” I couldn't read him just yet, whether or not he hated us or simply acted this way with everyone.

“VOI! THAT QUESTION WAS FOR ALL OF YOU!”

“Yes sir!” The rest of my Famiglia snapped to attention, breathing a sigh of relief as he turned to continue walking.

“Now, you will split with your individual Executive Members before you head to your school- OI, shitty Boss, the Dioli brats that Sawada sent are here!” Our guide snapped his head toward another man, one with scars on the sides of his face, and yelled.

“Hah? What the hell do you want me to do with them?” He gestured to us loosely with the wine bottle in his hand.

“This is the Leader of the Varia, Xanxus Vongola! I am the Mission Commander of the Varia, Superbi Squalo!” The man with long gray hair turned his back to us, still shouting. “Where are the other Exec's?”

“I don't know, you’re the one responsible for the trash.” Xanxus took a swig from his bottle, eyes scanning our group. His eyes landed on me, and I felt my Flames surge in my eyes, his Wrath doing the same. “You.” He pointed to me, a sneer and a smirk on his face.

“Fight me.”

“It would be my pleasure.” My lips twisted despite myself, Flames coming to life in my palms.

The Mixed Flames were about to clash.


	12. Sky Battle! Sympathy and Wrath Collide!

I pulled up on the leather of my gauntlets, feeling it tug against the spaces between my fingers. While I was tightening the straps, Nero said. “This is a bad idea. He is the leader of the Varia for a reason, Celio. He won't hold back.”

“That's the hope.” Final strap done on the left, moving on to the right.

“I have no idea why I waste my breath...” Nero sighed, shaking his head as he turned toward the sparring field we would be using.

“Calm down, I'll stay alive if nothing else.” I stood, double checking my shoe laces as I looked toward Hina, a wide smirk on her face. “What are you so happy about?”

“I think this will be fun is all.” Her lips were curved at the corners, an almost sadistic glee on her face. She really was attractive in all the best, and worst, ways when she was like this. “Good luck.” Her eyes flicked down my body before she walked toward the edge of the viewing area, speaking with Nero.

“I'll do my best.” My flames lit as I said it, propelling myself over the glass barrier, behind which my famiglia and the Executive Varia watched. Xanxus was already waiting center field, deep red eyes following me as I made my way over.

“Celio! If you don't at least manage one hit, I'm not healing you!” Emilia shouted from behind me, laughing as I stuck a thumb in the air.

“What do you think my odds are?” I turned, directing the question to Hina.

“95 to 5, in favor of multiple bones being broken.” She still had that smile as she called back, she probably didn't actually think that, but she wanted me to believe she did.

“If I win you owe me! What, I don't think should be mentioned at the time.” The Mist rolled her eyes as I brought up my fists, eyes hardening as I did. Xanxus' hands disappeared underneath his jacket, two black guns returning with them.

“I heard you propel without covering, how?” His legs spread wider in preparation.

“You have your Flames, I have mine.” Blue and orange surged on my fists, a smirk cracking across the Varia leader's face.

“Sympathetic Flames, so that was what I sensed. The Tranquility factor prevents the burns, so why wear those gauntlets? Let me guess, it won't work at higher hardness.” He had me pegged already, and he knew it. That wouldn't help though, now that I had the weapons Ryohei had come up with. “Wrath and Sympathy, the two opposite Mixed Flames. This should be fun, even if you are trash.” His guns flicked forward, my propulsion saving me from taking two streams of flame.

I could not hold back even an ounce, otherwise Xanxus might take it as an insult and straight kill me. My flames brought me behind him in the air, my flame covered foot smashing into his right shoulder. He was pushed back a few feet, and I would have called to Emilia, but an X-gun was pointed in my face. The bullet fired, forcing me to retreat, barely unscathed.

“Not bad, trash.” The older man worked the kink out of his shoulder as I grimaced, a normal person would have been nearly incapable of moving their arm after that kick, his Flames were so strong that he was able to shrug it off. “My turn.” His eyes and smirk widened as he raised his guns. Bullets begun to rain around me, turning the entire area into a minefield. I dodged and weaved through the blasts, making my way steadily closer to the Varia leader. Once within arm's reach I faked a punch, stopping it short to blast him in the face with Flames.

The entire fight seemed to pause as I waited for the last wisps of fire to fade, leaning back with my arms raised in wariness. Once Xanxus' face was revealed, he was scowling. He raised his ring, the Flame of Wrath already primed. His box met it, an explosion of Flame signaling the release of his beast. “ _Ligre Tempesta di Cielo!_ ” The giant white cat stared me down from the owner's side, a predatory gaze as he stalked back and forth between his legs.

“Protect yourself, trash!” The Varia Sky raised a hand along with the warning, a violent roar ripping from his beast's throat. I barely had enough time to throw up a wall of Flames, and I could feel them being eaten away. The sound ended abruptly as the Ligre snapped its jaw shut, allowing me to collapse to my knees in exhaustion, and fear. He had almost killed me.

“Get up trash, this is over.” The Leader of the Varia, Xanxus Vongola, extended a hand with a nasty smile. He knew he had won so totally and utterly, that I was nothing in comparison to that amount of power. I stood with his help, chest still heaving.

My Famiglia ran forward after exiting the stands, congratulating me on getting even two attacks in, but there was an undercurrent of concern and fear. They had thought I was going to die, and I couldn't blame them, I did too.

“Well that was an experience...” We laughed, but my heart hardened. I looked over to the older man as he left, determination growing. I would beat him, one day.

 

O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO

 

“ These are the Rain Trainees of the Varia, they're some of the best in Italy, and frankly, I'm angry that Tsuna is trying to take one from us.” Squalo lead me through a small room positioned far above the training grounds of the Rain, looking through a glass floor at their progress. “Let's get down there and have you meet em'” The Rain beckoned me to follow him to an elevator, similarly in a glass tube, his eyes following various trainees as we descended. I took note of the ones he watched for longer than a few seconds, wondering if there was something special, whether it be strength or weakness.

“At attention!” Seeing it was their commander calling, the Rain s ran to line up, all taking positions like they knew where they belonged. Vincio Idoni, I noticed was at the far right, next to him, Zoe Donati. Those were the two I was looking out for the most. As I met the girls eyes I heard a soft mewl in the back of my mind, scalp itching. At least it wasn't debilitating pain this time. “ This is Celio Dioli, a special trainee sent to us by the Vongola Decimo, he will be joining us, along with his current squad mates, for the next month.” Squalo walked back and forth in front of them, eyes narrowing at Zoe as her eyes flicked to me.

“Get back to work!” He shouted, the ten or so students scurrying back to what they were doing. “Today is free training, usually you'll be doing things to learn the uses and strengths of Rain Flames, I'll be sending your actual work along at night, this will still serve you well. The Mist assigned to mask your flames is in the observation room, once you're out of their sight, the illusion will fade. Understand?” He grunted as I nodded, sending me off with a similar dismissive gesture.

Licking my lips, I figured it would be best to get to knowing the various men and women in this room, to find a Rain for my Familgia.  Seeing Vincio, who gave me a friendly smile as he racked his weights, I headed over to him. “Celio Dioli, you?” I extended a hand, pretending like I didn't know everything from his name to his blood type.

“Vincio Idoni. Nice to meet you.” He had a firm grip, almost too hard. Looking at him though, it wasn't surprising. The guy was certainly well muscled, it showed that he used a broadsword. In comparison, I looked over to Zoe, perplexed as she looked to be doing yoga. “Zoe Donati, she's ranked second out of all of us, highest ranked female. She's strong.” He talked like he was trying to come of as uninterested, bells going off in my head when I caught him flicking his eyes over to her.

“Tell me Vincio, do you like brown hair?” I asked the question innocently, dragging him from a particularly bold stare. Just two guys, talking about women and lifting weights. Manly stuff. Yeah!

“Yeah, you?” He chuckled as he sat back against the bench, asking me for a spot.

“Prefer black.” I said as I took position above his head. “Let me take another guess, green eyes, a few years younger? I'll even say you like her hair wavy.”

He looked at me with confusion, asking, “How did you-” My eyes fl i cked over to Zoe and he nearly dropped the bar, saved by my reaction. We racked the bar, my laughter barely contained as he blushed like mad. “You've been here the whole of five minutes and you're already saying the same thing as everyone else. She's thirteen, I'm not a pedophile.” He rolled his eyes as he went to the dumbells.

“How many years can that be? Five? That's nothing to the Mafia. Give it a few years and it would be acceptable.” I laughed as he shook his head, I was gonna have fun with this. If he became my Rain, it would never end.

“Yes, five exactly.” He paused, looking to me with confusion. “And you knew her eye color, kinda suspicious...”

“I'm observant, we're Rain's after all. And as for your age, there were only so many reasonable numbers, lucky guess.” I was going to have to be more careful with my knowledge if I was gonna get questioned for only two missteps.  Vincio accepted it with a shrug, freeing me to go back to my training. I would need to talk with Zoe later, maybe lunch.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

I turned, looking for Zoe in the sea of young Mafioso crowded into the lunch room. I hadn't been able to find her since we started making our way here,  which was a problem. I need to talk with the girl, but my Intuition, or whatever it was, wasn't giving me anything.

“ Hey, Vincio, have you seen Zoe?” I asked the Rain as he went to pass me, his expression indicating he had not. “Help me look for her, I'm sure you want to sit with her.” He rolled his eyes, but followed as I walked.

“She's never in here, why do you want to talk with her anyway?” He asked.

“Trying to get to know people.” I responded frowning as I stopped at the end of a row of tables, hearing a familiar voice.

“Oi, Celio, we're over here!” Tanaka waved me over to where the rest of the Famiglia was sitting, and with no way to find Zoe, I decided this was the best I was gonna get. “Whose this?” My Storm asked as Vincio and I sat.

“Vincio Idoni, fellow Rain.” I put emphasis on the 'fellow' part, making sure they  remembered our cover. “This is the rest of my squad, Hina Scott, Nero Cipriani, Tanaka Hiraku, and Emilia Chiavarone.  Mist, Lightning, Storm and Sun respectively. ” I pointed them out from my right onward, looking back to Vincio, who seemed a bit concerned.

“Scott, they're from America, good businessmen. Cipriani were wiped out, I heard only the one heir survived. And Chiavarone? What are you guys, a coalition squad?” Our guest asked with a laugh, my mind blanking. Hell, we had too many well known names.

“I'm surprised you've heard of the  Cipriani, how did you learn about them?” Nero scooped up the conversation, only shifting his hand to acknowledge my look of thanks.

“ I come from the Ferrucio, I took up a habit of remembering other extinct Famiglia, it helps knowing when one of them makes something of themselves within our world. Its  inspiring , I guess.” The large man rubbed his head in embarrassment, switching to me. “You guys don't have a Sky, that's kinda interesting.”

“Not right now, I'm the active leader, for now.” I picked up the line of conversation, remembering our cover, this was as good an opportunity as any. “Are you looking for your Sky?”

“Eh, kinda, but I think its pretty unlikely I find one for a long time, if I ever do. I'm more concerned  with more obtainable relationships.” He laugh ed as I nod ded , understanding that for most people it seem ed out of reach. “I asked Zoe that once, actually, she said she was hoping to find them early in life, she's actually looking, which is something.”

The girl was actively looking for her Sky? That was… admirable, and rare. Most were a lot more complacent about it, knowing it was so incredibly unlikely to find a true Sky, not just a boss that you liked. The Chiavarone had so many members because their bloodline was made of good Skies, the Vongola were a bit more selective, but rivaled the other's numbers for similar reasons.

“Huh… well we better start eating or we won't get back in time, and Squalo may kill us for that.” I sat forward, picking up my dining ware and beginning to eat.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“ Hey- damnit! Hey, Zoe-” And she was gone. I tried to get to the girl before she could leave the room, but I tripped on the sparring mats and she had disappeared in a second. She was not going to be easy to get a hold of.

And that was much how the first week of my time with the Varia Rain went. Zoe was always out of reach, whether it be other people asking me to do something with them, keeping me away from the girl, or her constant disappearing act. Whenever there was a break or the end of class, she was always the first out to door.

Emilia had tried to stall her once at the mess hall for me, but had similarly been given the slip.

As the week ended, Squalo called me out after a class about the delicacy of Rain Flame's Tranquility factor.

“Decimo says you are to make an appearance at the Varia Ball  next week , the other Exec's are telling your Guardians. Some of the students will be there, but not many.” He paused, working his jaw a second before saying. “Donati will be.  You have dancing lessons at eight tonight. ”

“Uh, thanks.” He didn't respond as he passed, leaving me alone to wonder what I could possibly do. I had no information, but no time like the present.

 

O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“ One, two, three, four.” Our teacher counted off while I stared at Hina's feet, trying not to step on them. We had been paired off and were trying to learn how to not embarrass ourselves thoroughly in just a few  days . Risking a quick peak over to the instructor, she was leaned in a little to close to Nero, quite words forming across his lips.

“Nero.” I called warningly. He backed off with a smirk, a light blush forming on the young woman’s cheeks. “Hitting on our teacher? Really?” I hadn't noticed in my distracted state but I kept with the rhythm with some ease.

“I doubt she'll be around long. Probably only going to have one lesson with us. Besides, shouldn't you be more concerned with Tanaka and Emilia?” The little Mist in my arms gestured over to the other pair. They had been stepping over all each other for the last hour, mostly Emilia. For someone that fought with her legs she was pretty bad at dancing. I mentioned that and Hina responded with a sigh.

“Men, oblivious as usual.”  A small smile tugged at the corner of her lip s .

“I'm fully aware that Emilia has got… frustrations, but you would think that she could put that behind her.” The teacher frowned as Emilia did it yet again, calling them to switch partners. Now with Nero, Emilia started back up, managing it much better this time. Actually, those two were moving fast, and accurately. The fuck?!

I chose not to call attention to the subject, turning to face Hina once more. “OK then.”

She giggled at me, moving to increase our own pace. It was rather fun to dance with Hina, yet I knew that I would likely not get an opportunity  at the party . Shame.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

 

“ I'll see you guys later.” I waved goodbye to a few Rain's that I knew from class, turning to speak with my Famiglia. “I'm gonna go look for Zoe, I'll see you guys in a bit.”

Emilia stopped me before I went, saying. “Why are you fixated on this girl? I asked Vincio, and she's a good practical fighter, but her Fiamma Voltage is pretty low. Speaking of Vincio, you seem to like him, so why not make him our Rain?” She wasn't mad, just confused.

“Because, I've always known when I've synced with an Element, but Vincio and I have not. The feeling is telling me to go after Zoe, so I'll see what happens. We should explore every option.”  She acknowledged that I was right, freeing me to go look for the girl. She wasn't anywhere on the edges of the dance floor, but a glimpse of something caught my eye as I passed.

In the corner of the room, Zoe stood, hair free from any adornment as she tried not to look at the dancers. Her body was swaying to the music, her feet lifting of the ground ever so slightly, anxiousness barely concealed on her face.

Taking a deep breath, I strode forward, extending a hand. “Would you like to dance?” She looked to me as if her eyes were sliding along a knife's edge, her gaze softening as she realized what I had asked.

“Aren't you the new Rain at the school?” She seemed wary, but amused. “I suppose-” She took my hand, a current running up my arm as she did. Her eyes widened in shock, deft words going unheard as I guided her through the crowd and on to the floor. I stopped for only a second, positioning  her in front of me before moving.

She smiled brightly as we whirled across the floor, our shoes clacking at each step from the force and energy of our movements. She was good at this, really good.

As I danced, I felt myself move to the background, this was about Zoe, not me. She was sparkling, each movement captivating those around us. Our Flames lit at our heels, a dance of orange and blue mirroring our own, and while I knew it was dangerous, I didn't care. Either people would step back, or be burned down in our path.

When it ended, both of us completely out of breath, I looked around to see no one else of the floor, a shocked crowd watching us as we broke apart, a glint in our eyes. The first one to clap was at the head of the room, Xanxus, seated in his throne lazily giving us an applause that the rest of the room soon followed in.

Looking back to the girl in front of me, I extended a hand, leading her out of the room and out to the balcony, my Famiglia following on our left. Breaking through the crowd, I found the others waiting, joining Zoe and I as we came out under the star lit sky.

“My name is Celio Dioli, we are the Dioli Famiglia.” I let the girl take two more steps forward than us, turning to face our entire group. “We would be honored if you would take the position of our Rain Guardian.” The ring came from under my shirt, held out to her.

“Mist.” Zoe looked to Hina as she said it, then to Tanaka. “Storm. Sun, Lightning, Sky.” She pointed us out in turn, and whether or not because she had figured it out, or because she knew from watching us at the school, I wasn't sure. “Rain.” She pointed to herself, jumping into Hina's outstretched arms as we cheered. I slipped the ring on her finger, smiling as I watched my Famiglia celebrate.


	13. Sky And Mist, Together at Last.

“Doesn't it bother you?” Emilia asked “He left us and went to find that girl, took her on the dance floor and showed off. And now she's clinging to him.” The party had ended an hour or so ago, leaving us with a few hours before we needed to get to sleep. Zoe and Celio were sitting together reading, the younger curled against him in a ball. The Sun Guardian was bothered by her since she was introduced and I had no idea why.

“What would bother me?”

She sighed, rubbing her temples. “Maybe that he's hitting on a middle schooler while kinda sorta being your boyfriend.”

I blanked, a slight blush forming on my cheeks. “No no, its not like that.”

“Yes it is! He has a thing for you!”

“I mean with Zoe, he isn't trying to… uh, attract her. Not romantically at least.” I paused, looking over to them again, a soft smile on my lips. “It's more like a brother sister thing.”

“That would explain a lot actually.” Tanaka flipped the page of his textbook. “Celio seemed too invested in you to suddenly go after another woman. And you aren't one to talk about clinging to another person.” His words silenced our Sun, leaving me open to go and check on our Rain and Sky.

“What're you reading?” I leaned down to have my head above theirs, trying not to frighten them.

“Some history book about the Vongola. Apparently on of their bosses used forks as his weapon.” Celio said, flipping a page to a drawing of Vongola Quarto. “This man and his beard...”

“Zoe, you should go talk with the others, your Famiglia needs to know their Rain.” The girl frowned, but rose from the couch anyway, bounding over to speak with Nero. I jumped the back of the couch to sit in the recently vacated spot, curling up in much the same way. “Did you learn anything about her?”

“She won't tell me much, she wants me to see how she fights during the upcoming practicals for the Summer Session at the school.” He paused, looking down at me. “She doesn't know Japanese, but wants to start immediately so she can return to Japan with us, I'll have to meet her parents and talk it over. Also, she has a penchant for guessing Flames, but she did mention she once got it wrong when she was absolutely sure of it, she thought Vincio was a Lightning.”

“I have another student, then.” I smiled as Celio stretched an arm over my shoulders, affording me more space to snuggle close. “Emilia thought you were trying to seduce the girl.” I mentioned, seeing that Zoe was now speaking with her.

Celio gave a single laugh, rolling his eyes as he said, “Emilia needs to get her head out of the gutter, I have other interests.” I could feel the Flames underneath his skin surge, so tantalizingly close.

“Could you use your Flames?” I asked, purring when he rubbed my back with the familiar heat. “That feels amazing.”

“Zoe like them as well… she's a lot like Arabela...” His voice turned wistful, a far off look in his eyes as we watched our Rain speak with the others animatedly. She didn't say much, but when she did it was with energy and passion.

“Celio, do you miss the times before you were apart of the New Famiglia initiative?”

“In some ways, in most, no. I wish I still had Arabela here with me, but I'm glad that I met you, and Tanaka, and Emilia and Nero and Zoe. If you asked me to choose, I couldn't. I just have to live with what I have.” He squeezed my shoulder relaxing me into his side.

“Hey, are you two harmonized?” Zoe was suddenly in front of us, marveling at the flaming hand still on my side. “Emilia, are these two intimate?” She whipped her head back to the Sun, voice alight at the prospect.

“They are so close, while still being so very far.” Tanaka replied with a smirk, turning to fear as I glared at him.

“Ta-na-ka!” My spiders formed even faster than my blush, chasing the Japanese man around the room as the others laughed.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“I'm sure many of you have heard about the, uh, incident last night, as such I would like to introduce myself anew.” I stood in front of the puzzled Rain class, Zoe sniggering in the background. “My name is Celio Dioli, I am the Sky of the special squad sent by Decimo, I came here to find us a Rain.” My Flames lit to show that I was telling the truth, the fire now primarily orange. “Rain is my sub-element though, and because there is no Sky section in the school, I will continue training with you all.”

“And with this moron's explanation, its time for the first round of the Practical Assessments of the Summer Session.” Squalo wasted no time, kicking me on the back to put me in line with the others. “First test, putting people to sleep!”

And so the day began. Each test had to do with our Rain Flames, and had to be executed using their unique properties. During this time, I spoke with Vincio, briefly.

“I'm sorry about not telling you, but it was Decimo's orders.” I said while putting my target under. “Actually, about that, I want to speak with you at lunch, with the rest of my Famiglia.”

“Sure.” Vincio was being short with me ever since he learned that I was not in fact a Rain. It would probably get worse when he learned he was the other potential candidate, but my Flames had decided otherwise.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“So this is where you go during lunch.” Vincio said as we got to the courtyard, one secluded by a small bush maze. I doubt many people knew that this bunch of hedges was anything but solid, yet there was a bench waiting for us. It was really only big enough for two people though, so I let Vincio and Zoe take a seat, the rest of us on the grass.

“Firstly, I want to say, that you still don't know the truth, Vincio.” He looked up from his plate to where I sat, confusion on his features. “We aren't a squad from the Vongola, we are a part of a-”

“Should we really be telling him this?” Tanaka cut in, brow raised.

“I agree, Celio, Tsuna has said, anyone not involved cannot know.” Emilia reminded me, shooting Vincio's question down with a glare before he could get the words out.

“Yes, I'm sure, because I want him involved.” I turned back, Famiglia raising no more objections. “Vongola Decimo has started a new program, called the New Famiglia Plan, its a plan to find powerful Skies and their elements in order to create new and powerful Famiglias in order to expand the Vongola Alliance and their power players.” I paused to let him digest before continuing.

“Currently, the only particularly strong members of the Vongola Alliance that are truly committed to their values are the Vongola themselves, the Chiavarone, the Simone, and the Millefiore. The Dioli will be adding themselves to that number in time, and that is what I wanted to talk to you about.” Another pause. “I can't offer you the position of Rain Guardian, but I can offer you a place as one of my men. Once you finish your training with the Varia, you will be one of the most high profile Free-Lancer's in Italy, and certainly the best without anyone taking claims already. The Dioli would like to make such a claim.”

He leaned back slightly, eyes wide at my words. I was offering him a place in my Famiglia. “A-are you sure? You don't even know if I'll pass the Varia's tests, I could fail! I'm not even harmonized with you, you should be waiting until you have all your Guardians before-”

“I'm sure, Vincio. If there is anyone I would want as a squad leader, it's you. And why not start now? If I passed up on a good, capable man that I want to fight with me, I would lose sleep.” I laughed, tone turning serious once more. “If you ever find your true Sky, I would be more than willing to let you leave on good terms, and if we harmonize, even better.” I extended a hand, hoping beyond hope that I hadn't just made a fool of myself.

He hesitated for a second, fingers tapping against his tray, before taking my hand. “When I complete my training, I'll join the Dioli.”

“It would be an honor.” I smiled, beginning to eat with a smile.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Our month in Italy was coming to a close, one week left, when the end of the practicals began. The Ranking Battles. Each school would host a tournament of sorts to find their ranking numbers within the class. I would be participating in the Rain as it was the closest thing to my Flame.

In preparation, all the schools met together for a day to train together, and now that we were back together, my Famiglia spent the day as a unit, taking challenges from other students as well. For the most part we were winning, Hina was going undefeated, and especially swamping any of the fellow Mists that challenged her. Only two out of the five other Mist students did though, and they laughed it off when the lost, so I assumed they were friendly with her.

Nero lost one match to a surprising maneuver that his opponent had later been berated for, he jumped Nero's slash, and it was only the surprise that stopped him from taking a bullet to the chest. Otherwise he had been winning, but not particularly devastatingly.

Tanaka took several defeats, each one hardening his Flames. The more frustrated he got, the stronger his Flames became, and when he faced Zoe, they were at an all time high. On sheer Fiamma Voltage alone he overwhelmed our Rain, a constant blaze of Storm Flames barely giving her enough time to stay on the ground, and definitely not enough to get close. Which was a problem for our Blade Dancer.

When the day started with Vincio and Zoe squaring up on the mats, we got our first chance to see our Rain in action. She wore special shoes with steel plates on the heels and toes, a curved blade on her heel, and two fans in her hands. It was strange to see her fight, her fans were mostly meant for conducting her Flames, releasing them in waves toward her opponent, but there were blades on the handle. The weird part came when she used her feet, because she would jump up and combo with slashing kicks to the face. In the training she aimed for the chest, but the intended area was easy to see.

Vincio lost his fight, something that apparently did not happen often, even to Zoe. The others were impressed, and noted that her Flames were bigger than they had been last semester. I was happy to hear that the girl was still growing, because she would need to. As it stood, the only Guardian she had a chance of beating was Tanaka, or Emilia because of the match-up, but the rest of us could keep range and beat her that way.

“Dioli, gather your squad and come with me!” Squalo yelled out in the massive training hall at the end of the day, just after I had a match with Nero, that I won with great difficulty, but the gauntlets were certainly helping against opponents with blades.

Squalo led us to a small room with a long, dark stained table, at the head of which sat Xanxus, around him the other Executive members, most of which I wasn't too familiar with. I noticed a small girl, around twelve if I guessed correctly, with a hood. I took particular interest because Hina nodded to her specifically, so she must have been the Mist, but at that young?

“Scum, I have been told that none of you have any specific techniques.” The Varia head said, pointing a bottle of champagne in our direction, words slurring. “That will need to change, you should always have something, an ace up your sleeve. You may be good at slashes, but you need the _one_ slash that lets your opponents know, you are ending the fight. As such, the Executive members will be working with you specifically to help you develop a technique meant for the kill.” He waved his bottle once, pointing a finger at me.

“I got an idea for you, come find me in the morning when I'm less drunk.” He finished with a swig of his bottle, and I had a feeling that hung-over Xanxus was going to be almost as bad, if not worse, than drunk Xanxus.

 

O OOOOOOOOO OOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“ Mobility.” The Lightning Guardian of the Varia said, crossing his arms as he looked at me. “That is what you lack the most. To that end, there is a simple  way to help. Propulsion can be used to great effect, its the most common mobility enhancer in the Mafia anymore. You have a unique opportunity with your weapons.  You can use your gun as upward momentum, and your sword as a rudder.” He held his hands out for my weapons, demonstrating the technique by firing at the ground, my sword behind him and pointing down at an angle. 

It let him move decently quickly, and the more power he put into it, the faster it went. But seeing how the gun would keep him aloft, as long as he fired it often, I got an idea. “ Thanks, Levi, I'll work on that.” He nodded, leaving me alone practice. Looking around, there were some jumping horses, perfect.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“ Your trump card should be obvious.” Mammon floated nearby, sitting down across from me when I did not rise. A deep breath, another, one more, and then it began to form. Every bit of Mist Flame I could pour into her would be needed, every little bit to make her as real to others as she was to me. “You're doing well.” My trainer's voice was only slightly above a murmur as she confirmed my progress. “ It looks finished.” My eyes snapped open, feeling the stare of the creature behind me.

One spindly leg came into view, a feral hiss directly behind my ear, a dripping sound echoing through the room. I turned, smiling at the massive spider that towered over me. It was twice my height, its abdomen three or four of my shoulder widths. It was terrifying, even though it was only an extension of myself, it was so real. Because it was Real.

“She's a good first Real Illusion, your Mist Ring makes them much more attainable. Keep in mind, your Ring is extremely high quality, on the high end of A.  These Illusions will hurt people, physically, not just mentally like you have in the past.” Mammon stood, taking in the spider that dwarfed her, even more so than me. “Spiders?”

“Spiders.” I replied, the Illusion fading away as the Mist Flames scattered as if there was a breeze.

 

O OOOOO OOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“ Mou~ Emilia-chan, you're making such good progress.” My teacher's neon green mohawk fluttered as he ducked under yet another kick, the force behind it forcing me to spin back to position. A punch to my ribs sent me to the ground, and I deserved it. That was a rookie mistake. “You should have switched feet, brought back a heel kick to  c over the initial mistake. Or better yet, don't make the first one at all.” Lussaria was a lot more serious when teaching than I expected, but he was still trying to stuff me into ball gowns every time we were out of the dojo.

“ For now, let us work on what I'm sure will be a gorgeous killing technique. I have two that I think will work well for you, as I am privy no knowledge you are not.” The Flamboyant martial artist made no further expansion, instead walking to a small set of wooden steps. “I call this, Setting Sun.” He jumped, his shadow blocking the light as he descended. “The best way to learn is to experience!”

_Smack!_

“Oh, was that too much?” The world fell to black, the concerned voice of my teacher being the last thing I heard.

 

O OOOOOOO OOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Shishishi… so an ultimate move? How very Japanese of you. Very well, the Prince is willing to be humored.” The blonde man swung his legs down from the arm of his throne-like chair and headed over to me. “What do you want it to do?”

“Hit like a barreling semi.”

“Shishishi! Perfect! Fast and hard, like a good Storm!” Belphegor cackled in the way that told me he was dreaming of blood. I had gotten to know the mass-murderer a little more than I would have liked before I was apart of the Mafia, and his frequent reminiscing about past slaughter had been easy enough to identify. “Now, how to go about it?”

“I have these flame whips.” I lit my weapons up, swinging a rope of red fire through the room. “I can't make a proper beam, these are limp for some reason though.”

“The low propulsion abilities of Storm Flames make them undesirable for true flight, but who would have thought this was a possibility… anyway, this is happening because that isn't a whip, its more of a flail. The flames are weighted, the propulsion of the flames near the handle is making them stay aloft, the denser flames at the tip don't have the power to keep aloft.” He paused, looking to me with a devilish smile. “If you could make it into a whip, you would have an ultimate move with two forms.”

“Let's get started.” My smile mimicked his, who needs sleep anyway.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“ So, you need a special attack… any ideas?” Squalo asked, brows scrunched. Of all the Varia, he probably knew his division the worst, at least the students. Being the second of the Independent Assassination Squad kept Squalo busy, too busy to be bothered with a group that would thin to half its numbers at the end of the first year, dropping another half before graduation.

“I think I might have some idea. Spar with me?” He scoffed, but raised his sword anyway. A deep breath in, out, in, out, in- action. With a leap to the right, I rushed forward, fans flipping open as I went.  Flames swathed my weapons as I forced them upwards, releasing a wave of Rain Flames that drenched the Commander.

“ Is that all?” A sword pierced the inferno, the point resting at my throat. “You can't just use Flames, hitting things helps.” The fire died away, leaving Squalo untouched with all the tenderness of a wrecking ball on his face. “You could use that, but, there's more to add-” He stumbled, a foot drawn back to keep him righted. “The fuck?”

“Look around.”  He turned, eyes wide.

“Voi, not bad, trash.”  He paused, turning back to me with the blazing Rain Flames still behind him. “But not nearly good enough.” His own devilish smile worked across his cheeks, dread filling my own face.

 

O OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“I was told, that you, trash, discovered a unique property of Sympathetic Flames.” Xanxus said from his chair, incredibly out of place in a training hall, why did he own a throne? “I was also told, that you only could use it on your hands. That will change. One of two things will happen, you will pass out from exhaustion, which I will wake you from, or, you will extend the range of your cover-less propulsion to your entire body.”

“ Huh.” I looked at him in the only way I could, incredulous. I had tried for days to get even just my feet to respond as I wanted when covered in Flames, and I had only  succeeded in eating a more than healthy amount of dirt.

“ You heard me, scum!” The bottle pitched forward so fast I barely managed to dodge it, having to rely on my propulsion to do it. “That got me thinking, I'll just shoot at you until you get it right.” He smirked, eyes dilating as he pulled his X guns, both aimed for my heart. “This ought to be fun, trash!”

“Shit!-” And so began my training.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“ Again!” The explosion rocked my body, the rag doll I had become tumbling across the floor. Xanxus was mad now, ten hours, and I still couldn't do it. Hundreds of spent bullet casings, and still, only my arms and legs could work with even the slightest bit of coordination. “Get up!”

“I-I can't!” Each breath was a labor, my chest rapidly rising and falling as I tried to summon even an ounce of my Will.

“Maybe you need some motivation, how about we go see how many flame bullets that little Mist of yours can take, huh, trash?” The older man squatted in front of me, pulling my hair so I was forced to face him. “You've taken five at this point, think she can beat your record?”

“That isn't funny, Xanxus.”

“It wasn't a joke, trash.” He stood, holstering his weapons and heading for the door. He wouldn't actually do it, I thought, there was no way Tsuna would let him.

But Tsuna wasn't here. We didn't have the Vongola to fall back on, because they were the ones that had thrown us into this ring.

“If you lay a hand on her, or any of my elements, I will kill you.” I rose, shaking with the strain as my arms forced my body up, but the Flames were heeding my call, leaping to life even as I watched the retreating back.

Fire. Flames searing into me from every angle, every inch of a my skin an inferno. In the face of my determination, such information was irrelevant. All that mattered was stopping Xanxus before he left the room, every single part of me agreed, that was all that mattered, all that existed, only that goal.

Leaning forward, I was suddenly upon him, having weaved past the elder warrior with the ease of a comfortable stroll. He was shocked, having to take a step back to steady himself, as he looked me in the eye. “Take another step, and you will regret it.”

I was a blaze, invulnerable and all consuming, and if he dared to stand against me, I would burn him to cinders. The message was clear as we stared each other down, each of us unrelenting in the face of the other. “ Not tonight, we're both tired.” He said at last, the fire that had sung in my veins only a second earlier fading to nothing, knowing the danger had passed.

 

O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

My eyes cracked open, lights blurring my vision as I tried to sit up, a hand on my chest keeping me down. Panic surged, the room gaining clarity in a fraction of a second. I relaxed as I saw who it was, Hina, leaning over my face.

“Where am I, how long have I been asleep?” I made no move to rise, snuggling back down into my pillow.

“That tickles, Celio.” She replied, smirking as I realized I was in fact on her lap. “Lussaria was here when Xanxus threw you in, and insisted.” She explained, smirk deepening.

I nodded, gulping a breath but not trusting myself to speak with clarity.

“You've been out for t hirteen hours,  so its about eight in the morning, Tuesday. The others are already training with their respective officers, the two of us have been cleared.” I nodded once more, lifting myself into a sitting position. “If we're free, how about we go and do something? You said you wanted to get out while in Italy, and this is your chance.”

“Just the two of us?” My voice came out more level than I would have thought, but I could also tell something was different. I suppose that after the explosion that had resulted as an affect of Xanxus' threat showed me more than the late nights alone with my thoughts had. I was in love with her. “Because I would like that.”

She gave a start, smiling softly a second later. “I would too.”

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“ A vineyard… interesting.” My mind raced as I thought of what Hina could possibly mean. Boring? Dumb? I thought it was a good idea, but she didn't like alcohol, so maybe the place it was made shared the disdain? “ Why here?” She turned to ask, smiling.

“Well, before I got all wrapped up in the,  _organization_ , I wanted to run a vineyard. I've always thought they were so peaceful, just fields of plants to walk through whenever I wanted, it sounded nice.” Our hands brushed as we walked, just a little behind the group we were touring with, Hina latching onto my hand as they did. Thoughts lost, I decided to jump to humor. “Plus you know, wine tastes really good.”

She laughed, stifling it as looks were directed back at us. “While I appreciate your humor, you won't be drinking for the next six years if I have anything to say about it.”

“ The drinking age is sixteen in some places, eighteen in others! You Americans!” We snickered quietly this time, still getting a glare from our tour guide. “Is this a bad place for a date?” My voice betrayed how worried about the subject I was.

“Is this a date?” Her question was meek, as always when we brushed this subject. “Because I would like it if you thought of it as such.” Seeing her reddened ears as she turned away, I was gripped by the  need to do something. I pull ed her out of sight, between two aisles of barrels.    
Pressing her against the wall, I bent to whisper into her ear. “Hina, I know we haven't exactly been straight forward with each other. But I'm saying this right now, with absolutely no room to interpret it as anything else, I love you. As more than a friend, more than an element.” I hid my face next to her neck, afraid to look her in the eye, that would betray the fear pounding in my chest.

“ Celio.” Her arms wrapped around my shoulders, prompting me to draw back to where I could see her deep, ocean-like eyes, filled with adoration. “I love you too, you know that, we both knew it. For weeks that feeling sung across our connection, thrumming in every flame we created.”  She paused, rising on her toes to be level with me. “Kiss me.”

It was all the prompting I needed before crushing her lips to mine, pulling her closer by her hips. We were there longer than I would later admit to anyone, and when we broke apart, we were both red in the face, breathing heavy. “ How are we gonna tell the others?” the first words out of my mouth (which I later regretted greatly) spilled out, so quiet only at her close proximity could they be heard.

“I have an idea.”  She smirked, shaking her head as I asked what. “You'll know when its time.” Hina laughed at my bemused expression, pressing another kiss to my lips before going to follow the group through the remainder of the tour.


	14. The Varia Tournament

Friday, the day of the Ranking Tournament. Since Monday morning my Family had been training with the Executives of the Varia to hone their various techniques, and now we were ready to take the battle to the Varia Students in truth.

The night Hina and I had returned from the winery, I saw all of my Elements briefly, as they all went to sleep directly after dinner, and had been in and out of our set of rooms since, barely a few minutes spare. I was still working on my own technique, but not as much as the others, and by Thursday morning, I had it down, leaving me with too much free time. Now we were assembled once more in the hall as we made our way to the gymnasium where the tournament would be held.

They were all in good spirits, even Vincio, who had taken to spending his free time with us as well. Specifically Zoe, an observation I only made when she was absent, which was rare. I knew that rumors started flying since Zoe and I danced, but with no confirmation from the rest of us, the position of our Rain was still unknown. Most expected it to be either Vincio or Zoe, though we knew that the girl was my pick.

Tanaka, I noticed, had slicked his hair back, revealing a small scar on the right side of his hairline. “Belphagor did it, but I've been thinking about what Haru said. I'm not as exotic as the rest of you, so I'm doing what little I can.” He shrugged, but swelled when Emilia complimented it. Now that it was behind me, I realized this was how ridiculous Hina and I had looked to observers.

Stopping before the end of the hall, where dozen's of students were milling about as a nervous crowd, I addressed my Elements. “We are going out there to represent the Dioli, even if they don't know it now. I won't demand you win, everyone here wants to stand at the top just as much as us, but do your best. Show them, no matter what, that we are strong. We have a person in every bracket except Cloud, so here's hoping.” I paused, giving a single nod to the eager expressions on the groups faces. Putting one hand forward, the others piled on top of it. “For Family, for pride, for our Dying Will!” We cheered as we threw our hands in the air, turning a second later and striding into the hall.

The clamor died down as we moved toward the door, checking our weapons as we went. Each and every one of us was determined to win, and nothing was going to stop us.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Winner! Celio Dioli!” I stood, releasing the Rain who I had smashed down into the ground. He stood, shrugging and shaking my hand. “That makes three wins for the Sympathetic Sky of the Special Squad!”

The announcer was a woman I had never met before, rather bright and cheery, and was apparently narrating the entire tournament. The Rain tournament was the first, the next match being Vincio and Zoe to determine who would go against me in the final. As I sat back down, the two Rain's of my Famiglia shook hands, taking position.

I flicked my eyes over to where the Storm's were preparing, the next group to be pit against each other. The clash of steel brought me back to the fight at hand, Zoe catching my attention as she slid under Vincio, leaving a trail of Flames in her wake. She went straight from her slide into a standing position, dashing to the right with her fans alight. Rain Flames were settling to the floor wherever she walked, bursts coming from the places her feet touched as she danced around her opponent.

My eyes narrowed, confused as to why she was using so many Flames, and leaving them everywhere. The obvious was that she was trying to make her opponent sluggish, but against another Rain that was used to the Flames? It didn't seem likely to work. Only time would tell.

The fatal move came when Vincio struck out, stabbing for Zoe with his impressive reach, except it was short. She smirked, ducking under his blade and slashing across his chest. Blood sprayed as she passed, her fans clicking shut on the other side of him.

The crowd clapped politely, though I think, they didn't realize the subtlety of her attack. Rain Flames were hard to gauge, sometimes the Tranquility factor would kill, slow someone down, or have little to no effect. What Zoe had done was show complete and utter mastery of her Flames and their capabilities, knowing the exact amount it would take to slow Vincio enough to finish him. Not flashy, but impressive.

“You okay?” Zoe turned, placing a hand on her opponents shoulder with a worried expression. “Come on, lets get you to the medics.” She tried to lift Vincio, staggering under his weight. I went to help her, swatting away the others that tried to help. I wanted to make sure one of my men was okay, the tournament could wait.

“You guys get back out there. You need to finish the tournament, I'll be fine.” Vincio waved us away with a smile from the cot he was placed in, nodding as I promised to return right after this match.

Stepping back onto the stage, Zoe and I parted, taking our stances a standard twenty paces away. “Celio Dioli of the Special Squad, versus, Zoe Donati of the Varia School of Rain, begin!” Flame alight, I rushed toward the opposing member of my Famiglia, drawing short a step sooner than anyone expected and firing blast of flame. She dodged, I knew she would, and to the right. Leaping forward, I lashed out with a foot, smashing into the side of her face.

There were some painful sounds coming from the crowd, none stronger than my own wince. I had thought she would dodge, but I was faster than I thought. Gingerly walking toward her, she spun herself like a top, her feet cutting across my shins, leaving painful gashes that trailed blood. I jumped back, Flames roaring as we faced each other down. The left side of her face was already bruising, the eye swelling shut.

Gritting my teeth, I prepared to end it. I propelled myself up and behind her, pushing to the right as she attacked with a wave of flame. I was on her side, taking a step forward I smashed my palm into her rib cage, pained to hear her yelp. Swelling the Flames in my hand to the size of a lethal blast, I stood over her as she lay on the floor.

“Winner! Celio Dioli! That conclu- hey wait what are you-” The announcer was cut off as someone wrestled the mic from her, the question of who being answered as the speakers peaked with a sharp note.

“VOI! DO TO THE UNIQUE NATURE OF CELIO DIOLI, ZOE DONATI WILL BE DECLARED WINNER OF THE RAIN TOURNAMENT, AND BOTH WILL MOVE TO THE WINNER'S TOURNAMENT!” Squalo finished, a string of cursing being clearly audible as he departed the announcer box, despite no longer having a mic.

“A-Anyway, we'll now move onto the Storm Tournament!” The announcer did an impressive job of retaining her composure after being threatened by the Varia Rain, and the Storm tournament progressed smoothly.

Tanaka made an impressive showing in every match, the first of which I missed visiting Vincio and making sure Zoe was healed. He went all the way to the final without using any techniques that he had developed during the week, of which I was told there was two. There, though, he was forced into a corner. His opponent had him at the edge of the stage, knife poised to strike, when he let his Flames fall. Long ropes extended from each of his Katar, his opponent inching back, watching the ropes with apprehension.

“Whipping Storm!” He lurched forward, slashing the air with his blades, the ropes of Flames flying with them. With a crack, Tanaka's opponent flew backward, his right arm smoking. My Storm raised his weapons to strike once more, his opponent calling surrender.

“Winner! Tanaka Hiraku will move on to represent the Storm Class in the winner's tournament!” The announcer said over over the roar of the crowd, then-after inviting the Cloud's onto the stage. The Cloud Tournament wasn't as exciting as the Storm, but ended quickly enough, with a boy by the name of Hanz winning out. He used a naginata, a good weapon for his propagating Flames.

The Sun's went next, Emilia, predictably, coming out on top. Unlike Tanaka, she didn't have to use her new techniques, instead relying on her superior martial arts. The whole thing was basically watching a MMA tournament, just fists happened to be on fire. Though it was evident that many of the other participants were disciplined in Muai Thai, it was also clear that none had been personally instructed by none other than Lussaria of the Varia.

“Winner! Emilia Chiavarone!” The announcer said with a wince, painfully watching as Emilia's last opponent was taken from the stage on a gurney. “Moving on, the Lightning's!”

Nero was the first to step up to the stage, looking as smug as he ever was. It didn't take long to figure out why, he was clearly at the top of his game, beating his first two opponents in seconds. Every slash, stab and shot were precise and dangerous. As his final opponent surmounted the stage, his eyes narrowed. It was the boy who had jumped his blade during the training and cost him an otherwise perfect record.

“Lightning Finals! Start!” The announcer's voice ended, a gunshot picking right where she left off. Before anyone even had time to blink, Nero's opponent had been disarmed with a precise bullet to the hilt of his sword. As the blade had passed his arm, it left a deep gash that was bleeding profusely, a clearly debilitating wound. “Winner… Nero Cipriani...” The announcer shook her head, face growing serious.

“Give us just a moment to check the recording!” She said, conferring with the audio/visual table. What was this about?

“They think that he moved before the announcement ended, it would be a violation that would meet with disqualification.” Hina was at my side, having appeared with little to no sound. I assumed she had taken up some sort of stealth training, if her attire was anything to go by. Tight but flexible material patterned dark gray, with smatters of lighter and darker dots. For blending into shadows.

“What that's ridiculous?” I said it with conviction, because I knew Nero wouldn't break a rule like that, not when it meant so much to us, his Famiglia. The only thing on my mind was figuring out how he did it. And Hina's clothing, but that was not something I was about to voice.

“We have confirmed that Nero Cipriani has acted within the rules of the tournament.” The announcement was met with some glares, and even one loud boo. “For the sake of there not being any doubt, we would like the candidates permission to show the footage.” That struck me as odd, because then they thought it was a secret. Was it related to his training?

Nero shrugged, nodding to the announcer as he left the platform, heading toward Hina and I with a smirk. “You're gonna love this.” Before I could respond, the TV screens above the crowds flickered to life. It showed Nero, drawing his gun only a fraction of a centimeter before it blurred forward, leaving bright green in its wake.

“It appears that Nero Cipriani used a propulsion technique to quick-draw his gun, and fired as it swung upward, using his arm as a guide.” The next sentence showed the return of the announcer's pep. “And so we have a winner! Nero Cipriani of the Special Squad!”

“Finally, we're moving onto the Mist Tournament, our first match up, Hina Scott, versus, Concetta Campana!” Hina took a step forward, looking back to me with a smile.

Stepping back, she whispered so that only I could hear. “Meet me in the finals.” My heart tightened as I watched her sidle onto the platform, dozen's of eyes following her every move. I was furious knowing that others were looking with much more boldness than they would if they weren't apart of the crowd, but I couldn't tear my own gaze away to pick people out.

Her opponent joined her, the starting announcement accompanied by a swirl of Mist Flames from each of the candidates.

Hina though, she was on a completely different level. Her Flames formed faster, denser, and with more intent than Concetta's. And that form, I recognized, but it was different now.

Hina's spider took form in only a second, too fast for her opponent to try and initiate a typical illusionist battle. “Jezebel!” The Real Illusion raised a single appendage, thrusting forward so the sharpened tip of its leg was only a hairsbreadth from mangling the throat of the weaker Mist.

“Winner! Hina Scott!” The announcer said with a start. The polite clapping started and ended quickly, the crowd markedly more disconcerted than before. But of course, the entire Mist Tournament would be like that.

It didn't take long for Hina to stand at the top of her division, sealing the bracket of the winner's tournament. I smirked, knowing that we had taken every single spot we could. If only we had a Cloud, then we would own the Varia's tournament. Even now, I was sure Xanxus was muttering quiet curses over the rim of his wine glass, even if he was wearing a self-satisfied smirk.

“These seven will be advancing to the Winner's Tournament, Celio Dioli, Sky of the Special Squad, Zoe Donati of the Varia School of Rain, Hanz Chestibor of the Varia School of Cloud, Tanaka Hiraku of the Special Squad, Storm, Emilia Chiavarone of the Special Squad, Sun, Nero Cipriani of the Special Squad, Lightning, and Hina Scott of the Special Sqaud, Mist!” The announcer said, met with a roaring applause. “There are only two spots of the Winner's Tournament being held by Varia trainees, can they beat the odds and win the Varia School Tournament?” More roaring.

The noise died down, the announcer continuing. “Now, let us announce the brack-” She stopped short, seeing me ascend to the stage. “Candidate, please step back into the waiting area, you may not be in the first match.” Her voice, and the looks of the crowd, were uneasy. Even my Famiglia seemed confused, probably because this was a spur of the moment decision I shared with no one.

“I would just like to make a small correction.” I paused for effect. “There is only one spot in the Winner's Tournament held by the Varia School. Zoe Donati, as of now, is my official Rain!” Gesturing a hand toward her, the girl came forward, allowing me to raise her hand along with mine, Dioli ring shining on her finger.

Applause shook the stadium as the crowd took it in, someone had found their Sky, a special event in anyone's books. A couple I had never seen was shown on the large screens, crying and hugging, with smiles on their faces. Zoe informed me that it was her parents. “I told them I was going to be having an announcement soon, but this wasn't what I had in mind.” She said as we left the stage. “But I think this tells them a lot about you as a person.”

“Thanks. I think.” I chuckled, returning to my seat to wait for the bracket.

The first match would be Nero versus Hanz, the winner of which I would fight, the second Emilia versus Tanaka, the third and final, Hina versus Zoe. I wouldn't come in till round 2, so I got comfortable.

“Knock him de- unconscious.” Nero laughed at my joke as he got up for his match, confidence pouring off him.

The Cloud and Lightning took their positions, each crossing their weapons over their bodies for defensive stances. They both knew that the other was a threat, and fought appropriately, a good choice on both sides of the field.

The starting announcement was followed by the sparks of clashing steel as Hanz went for Nero's throat. The Cloud was fast, beating at Nero at every opportunity with slashes and stabs, anything to keep them moving. Hanz seemed to decide to throw caution to the wind, a foolish plan.

Nero proved me right, glaring before unleashing a hail of bullets that hit nothing but air. Hanz backed off, afraid to be hit by a stray shot, that was his mistake. With the two yards now between the two, Nero had the advantage. My Lightning raised his pistol, shooting at Hanz several times, each shot being a hairsbreadth from putting him on the ground, but as focused as Hanz was evading bullets, he missed the point.

Literally.

Nero's sword sunk into Hanz's right arm, followed by another stab to the leg, the point of the blade settling at the Cloud's throat.

“Winner! Nero Cipriani of the Special Squad!” The host's announcement was met with loud groans, some booing, and general disgruntlement. “Hanz was the last shot that the Varia had of winning their own tournament, as of now, only Decimo's Special Squad has members in the brackets.” The announcer explained, worry in her voice.

The Mafia world, and specifically the Varia, were going to be shaken because of this. The Varia were consider the best, the Executives thought only to be below the Decimo Guardians and the Acrobaleno, of which there was one in the Varia.

It certainly wasn't a defeat of the Execs, but it wasn't a small feat either. Personally, I was more pleased than afraid. Once the Dioli came onto the world stage properly, this would be one of the things I pointed to when we were challenged. If I had my way, it would be but a foot note to our accomplishments.

“Our next match of the Winner's Tournament, Emilia Chiavarone, versus, Tanaka Hiraku!” Storm and Sun ascended the platform, each throwing little looks and smirks that I couldn't interpret as anything but flirtatious. That changed when they faced off.

Each was a mask, their focus driving emotion from their minds as they thought of how best to defeat each other.

“FIGHT!” Tanaka rushed, bringing his blades up in a wide slash to force Emilia back. He followed with a few straight punches, each pushed aside by our resident martial artist. She had to over extend her arms, seeing as a blade was attached to the end of Tanaka's, but she was managing.

My Sun lashed out with a kick, forcing Tanaka back for all but a second before he was back at the attack again. The biggest worry I had with his strategy was him wearing down, in the best case he had another two fights after this with high quality opponents. Still though, if he didn't do his best against Emilia, she would win.

Emilia lept back twice, getting enough distance from Tanaka that she could jump upward, knee poised to strike at his face. Halfway through the jump, her leg ignited. “Rising Sun!” The attack was faster than he had anticipated, causing Tanaka to take a clean hit to the chin, Emilia landing behind him as he staggered.

I thought he was done, but I should have known better than to underestimate my Storm's Flames.

“Battering Storm!” He turned, raising his right blade into the air and generating a rope of Flames, a large ball of dense fire on the end. The ball came down, smashing into the right shoulder of Emilia, who was clearly surprised he was still standing. The impact sent her sprawling across the floor, her back and shoulder covered in minor burns.

Emilia tried to stand, wincing and faltering as she went. She fell to her knee, trying her damnedest to get back up. The Ref's whistle blew. “Emilia Chiavarone is no longer able to continue. Winner! Tanaka Hiraku!” I saw my Storm sag in relief, our Sun gritting her teeth and cursing the medical team that rushed to her aid.

“I don't need your friggin' help! Get of me!” She batted at the man and woman that were trying to assist her, quieting as Tanaka made his way to face her. There interchange was lost to my ears, but whatever he had said, she conceded to rise with the help of the medical team and be escorted to their tent.

“After that exciting match, we have the final match of the first round! Hina Scott, and Zoe Donati!” My Rain gulped from my left, Hina getting up with an unnatural confidence. Whatever she had on her mind, she was absolutely sure she was going to win. It was out of character for our typically meek Mist, but she had been getting a lot more confident as of late… maybe this was how she would be from now on.

“Start!” Mist Flames swamped the field before Zoe could do more than draw her fans, the thick clouds dispersing a second later in a massive explosion of murk to reveal the two combatants. Hina was behind Zoe, her knife held against the younger girls neck, keeping her in place. “Winner! Hina Scott!”

It took only a second and the defeat was clearly affecting Zoe as she left the stage. I could see curses leaving her lips as fast as they could form, impressively fast, I would like to add. She stiffened as Hina put a hand on her back, guiding her to the seats. As they sat back down, Hina crouched in front of our youngest member.

“Zoe, its OK. I'm older than you, I'm more specialized, its expected that I would win.”

“I'm Varia.” She said, still sulking.

“You are Dioli, and don't you forget it.” My hand landed on her head, ruffling her long brown hair. “We're being pitted against each other in the most brutal fashion. I don't like it, it will only create division, and that's not something any Famiglia needs, especially not one as young as ours. You'll be strong, I can't guarantee you'll ever be as powerful as Hina, but all of the Dioli will be world class some day. I'll make sure of it.”

“That doesn't make me feel better about losing right now.” She replied, but she was smiling just a bit.

“Will ice cream?” I asked, looking at her from the corner of my eye. “Because mint choco chip sounds pretty great right now.”

Her laughter was boisterous, a few of the crowd looking at us as the second round was prepared. “I'll hold you to that.” Zoe said as I rose from my chair, preparing to face my Lightning.

As I made my way to the platform, I knew that I wouldn't be able to do anything except fight my hardest. Nero could still very well beat me, with that in mind, I prepared to use my new technique as well.

Once more out in the open stage, I faced Nero down, eyes flicking around his form. Gun drawn back near his head, tilted to the side, sword crossed over his body.

I pulled on the straps of my gauntlets one more time before bringing my arms up to cover my face, feet just a little wider than my shoulders. The announcer finished her babble about what Nero and I had done thus far into the tournament, and our affiliations, leaving a brief pause before the starting announcement.

“Start!”

“Infinite Propulsion!” The Flames encased my entire body in a giant _whoosh_ of fire, leaving me a bright orange light on a field of white. “I won't think to do anything but give my all against you Nero. Get ready, because this is the best I have to offer!”

I was a blur, appearing behind him in a flash. I tried to kick his back, forced to retreat by his swinging blade. Ducking under the edge, now too far and with too much momentum to bring back around, I got in close. He took one punch to the ribs before firing down at me, the shot dodged by a narrow margin as my propulsion took over once more.

Flying up into the air, I dove, weaving in between his bullets as I got close. _'He would have killed any other Sky that wasn't me or Tsuna.'_ I thought as I landed, lashing out at his legs with a sweep.

A small jump brought him up and over, but even that second was enough for me to jump forward and kick him in the center of his chest. He sprawled to the floor, but kept his gun raised to ward off an attack. A single shot came for me, prompting me to return to the sky. He was down now, distracted by the effort it was taking to stand.

Looking down at my Lightning, I built the Flames in my hands, my palms extended to meet in front of my face. The Flames on my back grew in intensity, the ones in my hands hardening. “X-Burner Dioli Version!” I aimed just a little higher than Nero, and let off the blast.

The force of the beam pushed me back slightly, but I was still in control, even if the Lightning's ringing the stage to prevent attacks from reaching the crowd were looking nervous. The fire ended, the North-West corner of the stage nothing more than a crater, Nero a few feet from its edge with an awestruck look.

“Winner. Celio Dioli.” The announcer said, seemingly hesitant as to whether it was really over. Breathing out, I descended to the stage. As my feet touched the ground and the Flames died, the crowd burst in raucous cheers, nearly deafening. I went to Nero, offering him a hand, one that he took with such force that I wondered if he was mad.

When I saw the confusion in his eyes, I realized he still wasn't all there, like he had gone into shock. “You OK?” I asked when we got back to our seats.

“Yeah… that was just.. something special. I don't think anyone but a Sky could manage something like that.” He took a deep breath, gripping his knees till his knuckles were white. “I was so close to death.”

“You know I would never put you in danger, but there were so few options to win. If I tried to beat you into submission, you would just keep getting up, no matter how many times I managed to hit you. Infinite Propulsion is honestly anything but, I can only use it for about twenty minutes at it's highest form, the kind I was using here.” I paused, trying to figure out what I was trying to say. “I did what I thought I had to to win.”

“Well, now you have to win the whole thing so at least I can say I lost to the winner.” He chuckled, but still seemed shaken. Was that a mistake? It was definitely heavy-handed, but I thought Nero would appreciate seeing what he drove me to. Maybe I was over-thinking it.

There was no more time to think, though, Tanaka and Hina were getting on the stage.

“Tanaka Hiraku, the Storm of the Special Squad, versus, Hina Scott, the Mist of the Special Squad! Start!” This time, Hina didn't start with a rush of Mist Flames, instead, she charged.

Everyone, Tanaka included, was shocked. For a Mist to fight straightforwardly wasn't just strange, it was unheard of. Still, Tanaka managed to recover quick enough that he could go on the offensive, punching at Hina as she closed it.

My Mist took it in stride, spinning on the toe of her shoe to get past Tanaka's blade. As she passed on his left, he lifted his blade to allow the right to attack, anticipating this, she tossed something that looked like sand at his face, though it shifted like Mist Flames.

The Storm took two steps back, wiping the substance from his eyes, trying to keep them open enough that he could react to Hina.

Unfortunately, the distraction wasn't so that she could attack. Behind Tanaka, Hina's massive spider had already formed, deliberately putting one sharp leg to his throat. He stiffened, taking a deep breath that drew blood from a thin line where he touched the beast.

“Winner! Hina Scott!” The illusion faded, its creator flipping her weapon closed and making her way off the stage. Interestingly, she made no move to talk with Tanaka, even though he was clearly frustrated.

“Aren't you gonna say something to him?” I asked as I stood to be by her side, waiting to be called to the stage.

“Emilia will take care of it, if she doesn't, I will.” My Mist smirked, flicking sapphire eyes over to me. “Ready?”

“As I'll ever be, but I don't want to fight you. I don't want to fight any of you, not like this.” Out of habit, I readjusted the straps of my gauntlets, marveling once more at the fine workmanship.

“Celio, go out there and give your best.” She turned to me, winking. “Or I won't forgive you.”

“How would I ever recover?” I laughed as she rolled her eyes, the announcement coming for us to take our places on the stage.

We were face to face, our weapons drawn and defenses up. I knew that Hina was the most dangerous person in my Famiglia, and she was going to try and put up a fight. How much of one, I wasn't sure, but certainly enough to make me work for a win.

“Start!” My Flames extended over my body, my chest leaning forward to sending me hurtling toward Hina. Her knife was cloaked in Mist Flames as she flipped it to a rear wield. She lashed out, the blade whistling past my face as I drew back to avoid her range. Flying parallel to the ground, I kicked out with both feet, landing a solid hit on her stomach. She glared at me, eyes squinting a bit more for a second.

My eyes widened as I felt the cold presence behind me, forcing myself into the air to avoid the swipe of Jezebel's leg. Now above the spider, I spiraled downward, smashing it into the ground. Another punch to its head and thorax, and the Illusion burst into Flame, but Hina was upon me. Her knife was falling toward my body, with no time to evade. So I went forward, grabbing her knife-arm and putting my other hand to her face, the fire just an inch away.

“Your swing was too wide.” My breath was coming in pants, mixing with her own.

“You freaked out too much when Jezebel came in.” She smirked, eyes flicking from my hand to her hip, eyebrows gently rising.

Whatever she wanted, I didn't think to question, moving the flaming palm to where she directed, her wrist still in my grip. She leaned into me, eyes dancing with mischief as she got on her toes. Our lips connected to the collective gasps of the audience, a small yelp coming from the announcer. Hina pulled back, taking her position by my side, hands intertwined.

“This match will mark the conclusion of the Varia Tournament, thank you all for coming! Congratulations to our winner, Celio Dioli!” I raised a single fist in the air as the announcement finished, descending from the stage with my lover at my side. I was happy. We had won, we had proved that we were the best. And Hina and I could avoid hiding anything, now.

“You know, I should have probably met your parents before all this.” I mentioned as we were walking back toward the seats, before we had to face our Famiglia and their jeering.

“Oh, they didn't know anything about it before I called them while you were visiting Vincio.” She mentioned, my eyes widening. “I told them to make sure they watched the Varia Tournament and…” She flipped open her phone, closing it a second later. “57 missed calls, 43 voicemails, and 76 text messages.”

“Hina… what have you done?” I sighed, thinking of what kinda backlash I was gonna get from this. To my understanding, the Scott's were an old Mafia famiglia based in New York, the traditional sort of business men. They were not going to take this lying down.

“Hmm… Oh, even Alex sent me one.” She sighed, shrugging as she read. We were back at the seats now, but the others were waiting to see what Hina would say. “I'm pretty sure they'll be waiting back in Japan.”

“Oh, just my fucking luck.” From the Varia to in-laws. Great.

“Don't worry darling, you still have two sets of parents to meet before we leave. Zoe and Vincio's will want to know who they'll be serving under.” She stretched upward, landing a kiss on my cheek, Nero gagging in the background.

“You know, you are all extremely hectic and make my life so much more complicated than it needs to be.” I smiled, grabbing a struggling Lightning around the neck and my little Mist. “But I wouldn't have it any other way!”


	15. Inlaws

After a boring awards ceremony, where I was given a gold medal for winning, all the others of the Winner's Tournament receiving a silver, I decided it was time to meet with Zoe's parents. I gathered the entire Famiglia together before we approached, taking several deep breaths as I found them in the crowds.

“Mr and Mrs Donati?” I asked from behind them, the two older people turning to me with wide smiles. Her father immediately took my hand in his with a firm grip, thanking me for drawing his daughter into my fold. “It's amazing when a person meets their Sky, we can't say how happy we are, for all of you.” He said, taking a step back.

It was evident that Zoe's mother gave her her looks. Bright green eyes, light brown hair that fell in waves. Her temperament was something else entirely.

The woman jumped forward, wrapping me in a bear hug and jumping up and down. “I'm so happy for my little Zo-zo!” Dear god she was radiating Sun Flames, a type that I had more trouble than I would care to admit harmonizing with.

“Thank you ma'am- uh- If you would.” I tried to extract myself, breaking away as Zoe stepped in front of me, receiving hugs of her own. They went on and on about how happy they were, and I was content to listen to them, because it was a good thing. Not enough people cared about their children like Zoe's parents did.

“I promised Zoe that we would go get ice cream to celebrate, if you would like to join us.” My eyes flicked to Vincio, wondering if now was a good time to throw him into the fire. If he was even the least bit serious about pursuing Zoe, which he would have to be or I would give him a personal lesson in burns, he should meet her parents.

Decision made, I turned to my only commander. “I don't know if you've met him, but this is Vincio, another Rain from the Varia school.” His head snapped up upon realizing that he was being introduced, every single line that he had been rehearsing in his head flying out the window. Seeing his dumbstruck expression, I took a quick step forward, whispering, “Don't worry, they'll love you, just be yourself.”

His back stiffened, expression morphing into a smile. “Your daughter and I have been locked in a battle for the highest rank in the Rain School since she came here. Looks like I finally lost!” He and Zoe occupied her parents with idle chatter as we made our way down the streets to an ice cream parlor, the night being made mostly of introductions and jabber.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“This won't be the same as meeting Zoe's parents, you realize that, right?” Vincio and I stood before a dark oak door, each of as taught as a piano wire.

“I kinda got that impression.” I said as I double checked the buttons on my sleeves. I hated suits.

“My father is very proud of our Ferrucio heritage, I would be meeting with him today no matter what. He won't take me losing to Zoe well.” The Rain swordsman took a deep breath, knocking on the thick wood that separated us from what could be compared to an arena.

“Come in.” The words were calm, deep, deliberate. As the door opened, I saw Vincio's father, a tall man with impressive muscles for his age, examining a sword that was hung on the wall. “Ah, yes, Vincio, and the new Sky on the block. Celio Dioli.”

“Yes sir.” I gulped trying my best not to be intimidated. This was the arena of words, the one I would never be confident in. I had lived too long where only thing mattered: strength.

“Vincio, I'll speak with you later about your performance at the Varia Tournament, but lets not quarrel while we have guests.” His face said that he was doing it only because that was common courtesy, but he seemed angry with his son. “What is the meaning of your visit, Dioli?”

“I've offered Vincio a job.” The man paused, turning to me. Facing him directly, I could now see the right side of his face, where a large scar marked otherwise ageless skin.

“If you've offered the boy a contract, I don't see what that has to do with me.”

“It's not a contract, its a permanent position.” The older man's eyes narrowed, staring me down.

“My son is set to take over this estate, we are descendants of the Ferrucio, we were a strong Famiglia once upon a time. We are still strong fighters. What makes you think that you are worthy of his strength? And once more, why is this question being asked to me?”

“Father.” Vincio stepped in. “Celio wants me stationed in Japan, at least for a few years. I would like your blessing to leave after I finish my training with the Varia.” He paused. “But if I must, I will leave without it.”

It took all my self control not to wince. For someone like Vincio, who was so clearly raised within the Mafia proper, defying one's parents was no small matter.

“Very well. Forsake your family if you must.” Vincio's father sighed, waving us out of his office. I didn't need any more prompting, the two of us retreating with steps just shy of sounding hurried.

“That went as well as I could have hoped.” Vincio said as we made our way out of the estate, passing through the gardens on the way to the car.

“He basically said, 'If you want to abandon your entire inheritance and family backing, you may'.” I replied, grateful to see Nero already waiting for us. “Let's just get back to the school.”

“I can't.” He stopped just short of the car, shrugging. “He wants me to stay tonight and tomorrow, probably to yell about me losing to a woman, especially one younger than me. I'll make sure I see you guys off at the airport though, till then.”

“I'll see you later, Vincio. If you need us, call, we'll be here as fast as we can.” I gave him a brisk nod, sliding into the passenger seat and shutting the door. I watched in the mirror as Vincio waved goodbye, wondering how mad his father would be.

“So I take it that went well?” Nero asked with apprehension.

“It could have been worse. We'll know for sure in a few days.” I sighed, wondering what I was gonna tell Zoe when we returned. She was growing more and more fond of the older Rain, the news that he was going to be punished for losing to her probably wouldn't go over too well. Now I could only hope that any punishment he received wouldn't be noticeable come our departure.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Thank you all so much!” I waved to the Varia Executives from the window of our van, My Famiglia behind me waving as well. “We learned a lot! We'll come back some time!”

“IF YOU TURN ANOTHER OF _OUR_ TOURNAMENTS INTO A GOD DAMN PUBLICITY STUNT FOR YOUR DINKY LITTLE FAMIGLIA I SWEAR TO-” Squalo was cut off by a bottle to the head, Xanxus saying that he was being to loud. 

“ **Sayonara**!” The whole Famiglia called as we pulled out of the driveway,  laughing as we watched the executives squabble behind us.

“Are the Decimo Guardians waiting for us at the airport?”  Nero asked as he drove. “Because we haven't seen them in awhile. They don't tend to stay out of our business for long.”

“I… I don't know.” And I didn't want to know. I could already picture Tsuna's shit eating grin that was sure to be there the next time we met. There was no way that Hina and I hadn't already bee n outed for our stunt at the tournament. Honestly, looking back, that was a huge mistake. “ Hina's parents will be waiting for us in Japan, presumably to lop of my head.” She smacked my arm as I said it, but I knew from earlier conversations, she didn't think it completely unlikely.

The rest of the ride passed in silence, each of us processing all that had occurred over our summer vacation. For some of us, this meant new power, for others, new ways of referring to each other, Zoe was packing up and moving to an entirely new nation, each one of us was coming out of these months something different.  Something better.

As we pulled up to the airport, I had a gentle smile, one that fell as I saw a group of waving mad men, all with different degrees of smugness. Of course, there was the on in the very center, gravity defying hair only increasing the smugness of the  smuggest of smug smiles. “ Nero, you owe me twenty Euro's.” was the first thing he said, eyes never leaving my face. Wordlessly, my Lightning handed him the money, retreating from my glare.

“You bet on me?”

“And I won too.” Tsuna's eyes narrowed, laughter breaking from his chest a second later. “OH MY GOD! CELIO, WHY NOT JUST UNDRESS HER ON THE STAGE!” He wiped his eyes from the tears, ignoring my reddening face. I couldn't bear to look at Hina,  she would be just as bad if not worse.

“Really though, Celio, if you had the opportunity, you should have taken that WAY farther.” Haru came into my field of view, Tsuna fading into the background, still a cackling mess. “Like seriously, where was the tongue?”

“HARU!” Both Hina and I shrieked, the brunette stepping away with hand over her mouth.

“I thought it was a sweet way to announce your relationship. No one will have to wonder if Celio's single now, and let me tell you Hina, its a pain having an attractive Boss as a boyfriend when people aren't clear on his status.” Kyoko said,  a hand rubbing up and down her recovering husbands back. “I'm very happy for both of you.” She concluded.

“Thank y-”

“Don't forget about protection kiddos, no little Dioli running around for at least a few years!”

“LAMBO!” Another shriek. “I swear to god I'm gonna kick your ass, cow boy!” Lambo was sticking his tongue out as me as we ran around the group, the cow print shirt collar just out of my reach.

“Only if you can catch-” The bob of curly black hair took a dive as he tripped, the two of us stopping to see a not very amused girl looking down at the Decimo Lightning. “I-pin?” He said, looking at her with confusion. “I-pin!” He shot up, stretching his arms like he was about to go for a hug, and suddenly thinking better of it.

Hastily putting his hands at his side, I noticed just how flustered Lambo was now that this unknown figure came into play. Red cheeks, nervous laughing, and the most telling of factors, the look creeping up in Tsuna's eyes. _'I-pin… I've heard that name… oh.'_

“I-pin, disciple of the Storm Acrobaleno Fon, thought to be the best of any training hit men in the world.” I sidled up to Lambo's side, propping one elbow on his shoulder. “That's all common knowledge, but Lambo has talked so much about you-”

“Celio. I'm sorry, just please-” Lambo hissed in my ear, the better part of me deciding not to ruin him.

“Actually, I guess its not much, he just talked about your training regiment.” I shrugged, hoping that was good enough that it didn't seem like he only ever talked about her, but was definitely interested. Honestly, he had never spoke of her to me, but that meant nothing in the war known as banter. “Excuse my manners, Celio Dioli.” I extended a hand, noting how strong her grip was.

“Tsuna has told me a great deal about you, as well as Lambo.” She giggled, turning to the Lightning with a serious expression. “Lambo, you are fifteen years old, behave yourself! What if you had knocked an older woman over!”

I left Lambo to it, joining the rest of my Famiglia back with Tsuna. “Are you having a big meet up?” I asked the other Sky.

“No, Fon and I-Pin are just helping us with a mission we're about to head on. Siberia.” The Decimo shivered at the thought, turning back to us with a clap of his hands. “But, you kids need to get on a plane to Japan. I'll have men stationed there to pick you up, we've heard of a certain Famiglia moving for Japan-”

“The Scott's are mine, Tsuna. We can't always rely on the Vongola.” My face, and those behind me turned serious. “I'll have to face them someday, my honor won't allow me not to.” My eyes flicked to the right where Hina stood, the position she always held, and he understood.

“As you wish.” He conceded, sweeping to the side to let us past. A firm hand landed on my shoulder. “Celio, be careful.”

“I will.” I promised, moving toward the doors of the airport.

At the terminal, Vincio met us, smiling despite himself. “What happened to you?” Zoe ran up to him ahead of the rest of us, concern etched across her usually joyful face. Vincio had one arm in a sling, his right eye blackened and a limp in his stride.

“Well, my father's remedial training has been pretty hardcore, he's only letting me heal after each one so that I can move around, I don't get fully stitched up until the next session. I enjoy it for the two minutes it lasts.” He smiled once more, it looked like it was painful to do so.

“That's ridiculous! With me leaving, you're still at the top of the class!” Zoe huffed and puffed and made a whole spiel about the variety of things that the elder Idoni could go do, most pertaining to what would be very bloody and mutilating acts of 'love making'. I did not want a picture of anyone, let alone an old hardened swordsman, fornicating with a blender.

“Zoe, that's enough. I'm never going to look at another appliance the same.” I put a hand on her shoulder, stilling our youngest member. “Vincio, take care of yourself. If you call, we'll come. Speaking of which, I don't think we've exchanged numbers. Everyone, if you would.” I smirked as I pulled out my phone, Vincio appearing unsettled as to why. Once he and I had finished, Zoe stepped up with a bounce in her step, the full implications of my statement reaching him.

As the others went, I decided to type up something quick. _'You'll have to_ _talk_ _her parents, eventually.'_

_'Don't remind me.'_

I chuckled, waving goodbye to our second Rain as we boarded our flight. Just before I turned the bend, I felt a _snap_ deep in the back of my mind. Turning to Vincio, we smiled once more, knowing that we were really Sky and Rain now. It wasn't as strong as what I shared with my Guardians, but it was there, and that was enough.

“I'll see you soon, Vincio!”

“I hope so, Sky!” He called back.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

I gulped as I felt the tires hit the tarmac, even the little jump from our no doubt skilled pilot seemed to make my stomach drop and rebound into my throat. A few more minutes, ten at best, before I had to face _them_.

The Scott's, a set of parents I knew to be strictly traditional, excelling at business and not much else, thorough down to the last figure. What types of parents could raise someone into Hina? My sweet little Mist with a not-so-hidden mean streak as wide as Texas. Or at least that's what her brother would say, according to her.

“You'll be fine.” Hina reassured me, tightening the grip she held on my hand.

“I notice you're not saying the stereo-typical, 'They'll love you, just be yourself'.” Another deep breath as we gathered our luggage.

“Oh, they won't love you, they'll hate you. Especially if you act like yourself.” She said with a smirk. “You're a comforting presence, they seek only to demean us and make others bow to them. Its like the difference between a love seat and a high backed stone chair”

“That was oddly specific.” I laughed nervously, trying to hide my fear. It would only make the Dioli seem weaker, and I could not have that.

Just as I was about to say more, a shock of raven hair jumped into my vision, all of my senses thrown to high alert as the feeling in the back of my mind began to scream. My arm was caught as I tried to shield myself, deep blue eyes pinning me in place. They were so familiar, but these were… wider, they flicked around more, like they were trying to take in everything at once.

“I never thought the day would come I met a man capable of unlocking all Hina is capable of, and for her to fall in love.” His voice was deep and smooth like glass, his chuckle reverberating deep within his chest. “How quaint.”

“Alex.” Hina regarded him with both caution and relief. Her brother was the only shred of hope we had of civility with her family, as was explained to me during our flight.

“Sister.” He inclined his head, eyes starting to flick to things behind me. “So these are the Elements that you've decided to clump up with… not bad, not the best, but good enough.”

“Are you insinuating something?” Tanaka took a step forward, hand clenching down on Alex's arm where I was held. “Let go of our Boss before we make you.”

“Fascinating… so much Flame potential.” Alex relented even as he said, it, taking a step back. “Mother and Father are waiting, I've been told to escort you to our hotel. I promise, no harm will come to any of you under my care, once we're there though… I can guarantee nothing.”

“Are you saying we have a choice?” I asked.

“If not today, then it will be tomorrow, if not then, the next day. They won't let up until they pin you down. There will not be a peaceful ending, that much I can tell you.” Hina's older brother took a half step back, waiting for us.

“Let's get this over with. Dioli, arm yourselves.” In a flurry my Famiglia dug through their bags, strapped on their weapons, and soon stood at the ready. Tightening the straps on my gauntlets, I looked to Alex. “Lead the way.”

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

The elevator dinged, the doors opening to a large room, the living room equivalent in this penthouse suite. We were standing at the top of one of the most expensive hotels in Tokyo, the Scotts were going great lengths to put on the airs of power.

Two people, one man and one woman, sat on a small couch, facing us. The man had the same eyes as Alex and Hina, the woman being where they got their raven hair and Asian features. The Scott's ruling couple, parents of my girlfriend, and at this moment, my greatest obstacle.

Without a word, I went to the love seat opposite them, eyes indicating for Hina to sit by my side, the rest of my Famiglia forming into rank behind me. Alex took a seat on the single chair set between the two groups.

“Mr and Mrs Scott.” I inclined my head, neither of them giving me more than a disdainful look. “To what do I owe-”

“I will state this as simply as I can, I have but one reason for my visit to Japan, to retrieve my daughter.” The older man said, checking his fingernails as he spoke. “Whatever relationship you hold with her, this Special Squad as you've called it, was never brought to our attention. We never authorized this, and quite frankly, find it a slight on our name.” He paused, glaring at me with so much disgust that you would think I was a particularly nasty mess on the floor. “And that stunt you two pulled at the Varia Tournament, that transcends the bounds of the word promiscuous.”

“With all do respect sir, that won't be happening.” I tried to be civil, cut off before I could go farther.

“Do not play with me, _boy_ , you have no power here, no bargaining chips. Do you think we fear the Vongola at your back? They're weak willed, their boss so unwilling to go to war that I could kill all of you, and he would still try to reconcile.” My teeth grit, but I held myself. “Hina, we leave tonight, we'll send someone to collect your belongings.”

“OK, being nice isn't getting me anywhere.” I said with a smile. Slamming my hand down onto the coffee table between us, I continued. “Hina is our Mist, she is not going anywhere, and nothing you say or do will convince me otherwise.”

“Enough! Your insolence will not be tolerated! HINA WE ARE LEAV-” He made a grab for Hina, my body jumping between her and him.

“ _I don't think I made myself clear!_ ” I leaned forward with bared teeth. “ _YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY MIST!_ ” Flames started to leak from my body, embers falling and burning themselves out in seconds, but the threat was clear. The possessive nature of all Sky's was a dangerous force, that much I would make sure they never forgot after tonight. The more I thought, the stronger the fire became until I was encased in a whirl of orange and blue, I would only need the smallest flinch from Hina's father and I would ring his neck.

“Guards!” The woman called. A dozen men in black suits poured out of various rooms, shocked when they saw me in my rage. “Hina!” She cried once more as the fire grew to encase her daughter, who did not so much as flinch. The growing inferno forced the others back, the Scotts, my Famiglia, but not Hina or I, no, we were linked intrinsically, nothing we did would burn the other.

“ _Give me one good reason not to turn this room to ashes!_ ” I snarled, enjoying the fear on their faces.

“They are still my parents.” Hina rose, placing a hand on my shoulder. “Calm down Celio, I'm not going anywhere.” Her voice whispered in my ear, bringing back the normal part of me, the one that didn't drag itself to the surface at the thought of my Elements being harmed. The fire died and I could think clearly again, not entirely proud of that display. I was still shameless enough to pull Hina closer around the waist.

“Mother, Father, as you can see, Celio and I share perfect Harmony, I want to be by his side.” The pair tried to raise protest, a cacophony of jumbled speech that came out to little that was coherent. “Mother, Father!” She shouted, her parents visibly shocked. “I am strong, stronger than any other Scott now or in the past, stronger than Alex, stronger than the two of you combined. Because now I have a Will.” She paused, looking to me with joy, hope, and love wrapped into one. “To fight for my Sky, that is my Dying will.”

A chill seemed to descend in the room as she looked back to her parents, her knife produced from the pockets of her skirt in flash, the blade opening as she drew it. “And either you accept that, or I'll make you.” An explosion of Mist Flames encased the two of us, putting even my earlier display to shame. She reminded me of how she was when we faced Nero.

The fire died after only a few seconds, the Scotts stunned silent, jaws hanging open.

The Father recovered first, angrily shouting at us, “Get out! You are not a Scott any longer, we'll be ending your lease, and you will never receive another contract through this Famiglia! OUT!” Spittle flew from his mouth as he continued to curse us as we turned our backs, heading to the elevator.

We piled into the small space, each of us wondering what to say next.

Tanaka broke the silence. “Well, I see why we avoided them for so long now...” He let out a long sigh, the rest of us taking it as now socially acceptable to do the same.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Hina slightly shook her head, leaning into me. She knew this was inevitable, she had tried to keep us from this as long as possible, but one day we would have had to face them. “Let's just go home.”

Silence reined for the duration of our ride down the tower, into the car, and down the road for a bit before I felt comfortable divulging a certain bit of information. “Oh, by the way, I think Alex might be our Cloud.” The chorus of groans was about what I expected. The Scotts weren't out of our lives yet.


	16. The Cloud's Trial

“Well that was fast.” Alex was standing at my door, just a spark of confusion in his eyes. “We've been expecting you. Come on in, we're about to order food. Want anything?” The Cloud looked uncomfortable as I moved to let him in, but he entered anyway, leaving his jacket and shoes at the door.

“Expecting me? How?” He stopped to ask before we made it to the living room.

“Its a talent, don't worry about it.” I passed, looking at my Famiglia strewn about the furniture. “Alex is here.”

“This whole intuition thing is starting to get on my nerves.” Tanaka said, lolling his head back on the couch to look at us. “Must you always be right?”

“Intuition? Are you Vongola?” Alex seemed cautious, a barely noticeable shifting of his feet to a better position to attack.

“No, and no I don't know anything about it either, but from what I can tell, its a lot more volatile than the Vongola's, Tsuna never mentioned his head feeling like it was gonna burst, but he's also never fought against it.” I shrugged as I jumped the back of the couch, landing next to Hina. “You're here for a reason, right? Get on with it.”

The room fell silent, waiting.

“My parents want me to bring Hina back, either by convincing her, or taking her. They view the slight on our name too great to ignore. In the worst case, I'm supposed to rally a force to wipe out the Dioli. All of you.” The Cloud did an admirable job of not shrinking back as every Guardian in the room glared daggers at him, but I wasn't interested in that.

“You may try, but if the Scott's want a war, I will destroy you. No harm will come to my Famiglia as long as I stand.” I sat forward, continuing. “Now, sit down, tell Tanaka what you want to eat, and tell me what you're actually going to do.”

Hina looked at me with wide eyes, flicking to her brother and back to me. She didn't think he would do it, surprise overcoming her face as he obeyed. The truth was, he was already being drawn to my Flames, even he would be confused as to why he would bother listening to a word I said.

“What are you having?” Alex sat at the coffee table, on a side where no else was, but he sat.

“We, are having Chinese takeout.”

“Fried Rice, medium. Do you have wine in the house?” He begrudgingly ordered his food, the irritation showing through in his eyes and nothing else.

“No, and I don't think Hina will let me get any, either.” Looking to Hina, I shrugged. “Yeah that's a no.”

“Why are you here, Alex?” Hina asked as she curled into a ball at my side.

“I want to see if your bond with Celio is truly as inseparable as you two claim. If it is, I'll give up, go home and do my best to convince mother and father to let you go, if I find it lacking, I'll convince you to go back.” He kept up the bravado, even as my gaze pierced his.

“IF you try to take her, we'll stop you.” I paused. “But it won't come to that. I'll allow it. Observe my Famiglia, and if you find us “lacking” you can try your best, but we won't fall. No matter what.” A smirk cracked across my face, and I knew it aggravated him, my confidence, my goading, my very demeanor. But he respected it.

“Look, Alex, I want us to be on good terms. You're Hina's brother, and she's my girlfriend, so can't we just be civil?” I nodded to Tanaka, sending him to order our food. Nothing important would be said after this.

“About that.” A growl entered his voice, Tanaka stopping at the entrance to see what would happen. “That stunt you pulled at the end of the Varia Tournament...”

“That was her idea.” I raised my hands in innocence, the Cloud still not looking pleased.

“A man intending to take a woman's hand in marriage should not embarrass her in public like that.” His eyes flicked to Hina. “Nor should she pursue it. There are rules for courting-”

“Alex, its 2017, calm down.” His sister laughed at his expense, weak chuckles escaping the rest of us. “Are you gonna demand Celio marry me now to save my name?”

“It wouldn't be a bad idea.” Alex mumbled under his breath, Nero rolling his eyes.

“Those two are attached at the hip, at least give them until they're of legal age to marry.” The Lightning quipped, smirking at Hina and I as we scowled. “You know I'm right. It'll only be two more years, so put up with it.”

“If you're so sure.” Alex settled back down, content to remain there in silence. Rolling my eyes, I turned on the TV, my Guardians taking the cue to turn away from the Cloud. He would observe, and in the worst case, he would attack.

_'It will not come to that.'_ I thought, hand squeezing Hina's shoulder.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“ Ready?” I raised a hand, the others yelling their affirmations. Six opponents faced us down, my Guardians and I opposite them. Highschooler's, weak, clumsy, nothing we couldn't handle.

“Are you sure you want three girls on your team?” The leader of the opposition goaded.

“Those three girls are gonna kick your ass.” I yelled back. “Tanaka, serve the ball!” I called back to my Storm, who was waiting behind the serving line of the court, ball in hand.

The Volleyball team was bad mouthing Emilia and Hina, and when I caught them, they made a big deal about how all a foreigner would know how to do is fight. So, here we were, about to beat them at their own game.  It would be a good exercise for us as well, and all t o o satisfying.

With a good smack, the ball sailed over the net, picked up by the Libero of the other team. With ease the boy directed the ball to their setter, the ball already in position for a spike. Nero and I jumped, the ball grazing the tips of the Lightning's fingers. Zoe dove, knocking the ball high into the air.

“Tanaka!” I called, running to where the ball would land. Jumping once more, I set the ball myself, the Storm of our Famiglia smashing it home with as much force as he could muster. With a satisfying smack, the first point was drawn for us.

The ball went into the air once more, points stacking higher and higher until the end of the set. 21- 16. “And that is our win.” I announced with a flourish, lining up on the sideline to shake hands. They had said we couldn't even beat them in one set, and were clearly wrong.

The leader of the opposing team sniffed as he passed, spitting at our feet a second later. Right on Hina's shoes. Not shaking? I could take the moral high ground. Spitting on us? Oh hell no.

I felt the muscles tense underneath my hand as a vice grip landed on the brat's shoulder. Spinning him around, my fist met his cheek, sending him a few feet back, out cold. “I suggest the rest of you impudent little fucks pick up your captain and get the fuck out here.” I pointed toward the door, satisfaction welling in my chest as they fled.

“Excellent.” Alex approached from where he had been watching against the wall, a cruel smirk on his face. “Defend the honor of your wife, and we will have little issue, Celio.” The Cloud seemed all too pleased to have seen me lay out the volleyball captain, a good thing, considering our current status.

“I would have done it for any of my men.” I said as I turned to rejoin my Family.

“I expect no less.” The tone was crasser than normal, and when I turned with a raised eyebrow, he was looking away from me. “You make a good setter, by the way. Takes a lot of coordination with your team.”

“Thanks.” I snorted, clapping him on the back as we walked out of the gym. “Maybe you'll play with us next time.”

“Maybe.”

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Do I even want to know?” I tapped my foot against the ground, staring Zoe and down, ripped up uniform and all.

“They started it.” She turned away with a pout.

“Zoe.” A hand went to my forehead, a vein threatening to pop. “THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN FILL THE ENTIRE PARK WITH UNCONSCIOUS TEENAGERS!” I threw my hands up, indicating the twenty some odd bodies littering the children's playground. “That one is nearly dead!” I pointed to a boy slumped over one of the bars of jungle gym. “That one has both of his arms broken!” Another point, this one slumped in a fountain. “And for god sake _what did you do that one_?” I finished with a very angry gesture at what I could only assume was a teenage boy that had recently developed a passion for contortionism.

“He was the leader.” She defended, hands palm up by her shoulders.

“I think he's dead.” A pause. “I hope he's dead.”

“You don't even know what happened, can't you just let me off?” Her eyes seemed sad, but not repentant. Dear God, why didn't she see this for what it was? A beating. A one sided smack down for no reason. But there had to be a reason, so, I sighed, sat down, and patted the spot next to me.

“Explain it to me, then.”

Zoe didn't move immediately, but eventually, she sat at my side. “They were making fun of us. Calling us misfits. They called Hina a _halfer,_ and Emilia a _bimbo,_ and Tanaka a _moron_ and Nero a _creep_ and me a _gopher_! And the worst was you. They said you were a piece of garbage. Nothing.”

“And it made you mad?” I asked, wrapping an arm around the young girl.

“Yes.” More of a whine than an answer.

“And so you did this?” I gestured vaguely to the destruction and blood letting.

“Yes. But-!”

“No buts, Zoe.” Shaking my head, I looked over the damage. “You can't do this just because some one makes you mad. These are civilians. You were a Varia Trainee, and now you're a Dioli. You are in a different league. This is what you do when you don't control yourself. You hurt people, you may have killed people.”

The guilt in her chest was resonating across our bond, but I pressed on. “So, promise me, no more fighting. If you must, take them down, don't be cruel.”

“I think they deserved it.” She huffed, turning away from me.

“I know, or you wouldn't have done it, but, this is your Sky asking. No more.” I was solemn until she nodded, rubbing up and down her back to comfort her. “Now let's put these guys in some better positions and call an ambulance. All of them, probably.”

Rising, we set to work putting everyone of the high schoolers onto the ground as comfortably as possible while also trying not to disturb their injuries. Undoing the leader's limbs was unpleasant, both for the blood on his arms, and the noise of joints popping back into place. He was the last, so, after rising from his side and brushing off my hands, I turned to Zoe.

“Let's go home.” My voice was still dampened, if for nothing else to keep up the appearance of disappointment. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, her own circling my waist.

“The leader also tried to grab my ass.” She mentioned in a monotone.

A tick in my cheek was the only indication of anger before a stomped on the bastards hand, hearing a _crack_. With a sniff, I started walking, ignoring her bright smile.

“Son of a bitch better never touch one of my Elements again.” I said, pressing a kiss to Zoe's head, bringing out my phone at the same time. There was a flash of black in the corner of my vision, and extending my senses in its direction, I felt Alex. Always watching. “Excuse me, can you send all of the ambulances in Namimori to the park near the river? Yes, all of them.”

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Celio, its just a date.” Hina said with a sideways smile.

“If he doesn't think I can feel him, he is very, very wrong.” My eyes flicked over Hina's shoulder, the barely noticeable pinpricks of blue peeking out of the darkened alley making my skin crawl. He seemed noticeably more hostile today, the reason why not so hard to guess.

“He may be your brother but you're my girlfriend.” I murmured, the female sibling laughing at my joke. Oh, it would bug him not knowing what I had said.

“Just treat me like a princess and he'll be fine.” My date smirked, wrapping her hand in mine.

“Well, we do need another marriage to strengthen our alliance with the French, so… how do you feel about guys named Phillip?” More laughing, and a harsh uptick in the frustration emanating from the figure following us via roof top. “He might actually kill me at this rate.” I was half serious as I kinda-sorta smiled at the shadow.

“I won't let him.” Hina whispered as she leaned into me, wrapping her other arm around mine as well.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“So, I notice you and Tanaka are getting pretty close.” The conversation was started innocently enough, even if we were in the middle of a spar, the object of the discussion no more than fifty feet away.

Emilia's kick went over my head as I ducked, my own foot lashing out to smack her knee, the Sun slipping to the floor. “This is not the time!” She hissed as she got back up, brushing dirt from her pants and face, the latter of which was noticeably red.

“I think its as good as any.” I faked left, my leg smashing into her other side. “Consider it practice for when an opponent goads you, as you clearly aren't handling it well.”

“There is a difference between goading and-!”

“Just answer my damn implications.” I threw another punch, the Sun moving to my right and striking at my ribs. One hand moved the blow to the side, the other going for her head. She ducked, and swept my feet out from under me. Before I could get my bearings, a boot heel was pressed to my throat.

“Do you think he would-”

“Yes.” My answer was instant, every emotion Emilia was feeling pounding through our bond as Element and Sky. “He would, I should know.”

“You understand I can't believe you, right?” She asked hesitantly as she extended a helping hand.

“No one can see what's in another person's mind. Well, except a lot of Sky's, and a few Elements. Really it isn't that uncommon.” I chuckled at my own joke, leading her over to the porch and grabbing a bottle of water for each of us. “Seriously though, you need to get this in check. Its affecting you every time someone brings it up. If someone at the Varia tournament had been petty enough to play mind games, you may have lost.”

“I know.” Emilia fingered the edge of her bottle's cap, eyes downcast and expression solemn. “I'll do better, I promise.”

“Emilia, I'm not mad, or disappointed, or anything of the sort. I just want to be sure you realize that there is something that needs work.” I gave her a pat on the shoulder, rising to head back into the field. “If you want, take some time to figure things out. One afternoon off won't kill you.”

She nodded, freeing my conscious to other matters.

Later, between spars with Nero, I noticed Emilia looking at my right hand, a fond smile on her lips.

Maybe they would be fine.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“It's been an eventful month.” Alex mentioned upon entering the kitchen, markedly with no else around.

“How so?” I flipped the newspaper.

“You got provoked into a volleyball match, lectured your Rain about the needs of deadly force, _courted my sister without asking a single member of her family_ , and sorted the mushy mess that is your Sun.”

“Hey, Emilia is not a mushy mess. More of a viscous taffy.” I smirked at my joke, unsurprised when Alex did not. “So? What's this about?”

“I've made a judgment about your Famiglia.” He drew himself up, hands clasping in front of his body, like he was about to make some statement about being a proud father.

“And I've found you lacking.” Chains fell from his sleeves as my eyes widened. I ducked, hearing metal swish over my head and clatter against the wall. With no other option, I flipped the table, using it to charge the Cloud who was attacking me.

After the noticeable increase in weight, I threw it to the side, both the table and Alex being sent into the cupboards. “Fuckfuckfuck!” I mumbled as I ran from the house, desperate for a wider area if this was gonna be a fight. I could hear crashing from behind me as I rocketed out the back door, turning on my heel to see a very pissed Scott.

“You are unsightly, informal, caring nothing for the traditions of the Mafia or the position you hold as Boss. Your word is law, not advice.” I heard a chain clink, but I couldn't see it. “Die, you unworthy Boss.”

A thin chain flicked out, the steel glinting in the light as it wrapped around my neck, and pulled.

Small bits of metal dug into my neck as I struggled to breath, mind barely functioning. Eventually, I got the sense to attack, launching a weak blast in Alex's direction. Another chain swatted the fire out of the air, the necklace tightening further.

“First, I'll kill you, then that Storm of yours, then the Lightning bastard… I think the Sun after that. The Rain girl should be too terrified to put up a fight if I let her see the bodies. Then, I'll drag Hina back to America by her hair if I have to!” The usually apathetic Cloud was snarling at this point, the chain being wrapped around his hand twice more.

“You will not touch my Famiglia.” I choked out, but I was having trouble seeing a way out of this one.

“And how are you gonna stop me?” He smirked, cold and gleeful. When did he start showing emotion on his face? Always, it was always in the eyes, never was there any other way to have even an idea of what he was thinking. I looked up, and what I saw, scared me.

His eyes were blank. Nothing. Not joy, not hatred, just nothing.

“Do you actually want to do this, Alex? Or are you telling yourself you must?” I got a finger under the chain in the second of hesitation, using it to gain more ground. Each finger was another small victory, and I was up to three when he rebutted.

“I want to kill filth trying to worm its way into the Mafia! We are proud, we are strong, and you are a rat! You deserved to be drowned in the cradle, not given the chance to rule a Famiglia!” Still blank.

“I am a Sky! I am your sister's Sky, Tanaka's, Emilia's, Nero's, Zoe's! I will not let them down!” I ripped the chain from my throat, standing taller as I rubbed my neck. “And, I am yours, so I won't let you down either.”

“I am going to kill you.” He spat.

“Do we have to fight? Is that what this is about? Proving to the world that you tried to fight?” I asked, arms splayed. Drawing them up to my face, I got ready to attack. “Because so be it.” Flames lept from every pore of my being, the force causing me to rush toward Alex. From his side, I kicked out, hitting a solid surface under his coat. The chains, they were wrapped around his body.

A thick chain whipped toward my head, the sluggish weapon no match when I had so much agility and speed. Weaving under it, I went just over Alex's head, landing on the opposing side. He turned to face me, just in time to catch the kick meant for his leg with his knee cap. Striking again, I went for the side of his knee, seeing it buckle.

Now on one knee, I swung downward, putting all of my power into a punch. Alex hit the ground groaning, barely conscious.

“Give up. I win.” I stood over the Scott, pity I knew I should hide in my eyes. Alex wouldn't want to be pitied.

“I can still fight, so I must.” He rose slowly, each effort tenfold from normal. When he turned, I could tell his jaw was broken, but still, he got up. “I _have_ to.”

“Then, I'm sorry about this.” I struck out once more, grabbing his mouth in one hand and keeping his own blows at bay with the other. Dumping Rain Flames down his throat, I watched the relief in Alex's eyes bloom as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“I'm getting real fucken' sick of hospital wards...” Tanaka rubbed his hands over his face, leaning down in his chair, eyes flicking to the unconscious Cloud in the center of the room.

“We don't have an option. Alex was in way too much danger for us to patch him up at the house. I can heal his jaw after its been set, and they say he cracked a rib as well.” Emilia pointedly looked toward me, not with anger, but acknowledgment. Hina glared through her tears.

It hadn't been pretty when I had to call Hina to meet me at the hospital, and it got worse when I explained that _I_ had put Alex there. Now she was sitting as far as possible from me, curled in a ball, and trying to hold herself together.

“He started it.” I defended.

“You put _my brother_ in the hospital.” She growled back. I gave up at that point. She was right, but so was I. Currently the Famiglia was divided between concern for our Cloud, and voting to finish him off, the former of which I was apart of.

Nero and Zoe on the other hand. “He tried to kill your Sky, is blood that important to you?” Nero shot back.

“I'm here in Namimori instead of America, I don’t appreciate such accusations.” Hina grit her teeth, staring our Lightning down. “But Alex is different. He was the firstborn, the son that would take over the Famiglia. If they were controlling of me, they were enslaving of him. He wouldn't do this unless he was under orders.”

“He still followed orders to _kill all of us_ and drag you back to America!” Zoe retorted.

“That's enough.” I placed a hand on Zoe and Nero's shoulders. “You didn't see him when we fought… he was different. Distant, more so than usual. And the emotion felt false. It was weird.” I paused. “He's our Cloud, he deserves our help. I ripped one child from the Scott's grasp, another shouldn't pose too much difficulty.”

“You're going to poach my brother?” Hina asked with hopeful eyes.

“It'll start a war, Celio. Based on his actions, I would say he would refuse to get himself disowned and then get picked up, similar to Hina. No, you have to offer him a position, and state that you intend to take him from the Scott's.” Emilia sighed as she finished.

“Then we go to war.”

“Celio!” Nero yelled, turning to me with fury. “War? Over a man that tried to kill you and your entire Famiglia?”

“I would have gone to war for the first of that kind that came to me.” Nero seemed scorned by the reference to his earlier attack on the Dioli, and sat back down. “ Ring or not, Alex is our Cloud, we will fight for him, just as I expect any of you to do for the others. We are Mafia, we are Dioli, we are Famiglia. We fight, we train, and live as one.”

I lit one palm,  holding it over the unconscious form of  _ my _ Cloud. The other s stood, holding their hands over the flickering Sympathetic Flame.

“Dioli.” Me.

“Dioli.” Hina.

“Dioli.” Tanaka.

“Dioli.”  Emilia .

“Dioli.”  Nero.

“ Dioli.” Zoe.

Another hand raised from the bed,  landing on the top with a tight grip. We looked to Alex, reading the expression in his eyes as the tears fell.

“Famiglia.” We breathed out at once.

 


	17. Flames in the Night

“Where do we go from here?” Alex asked as he sat up from the couch, rubbing his newly repaired jaw.

“I think an apology is in order.” Zoe ignored the elbow jab I put in her side.

“True… I apologize, Celio, and the other Dioli. I was… wrong.” The Cloud bowed his head, drawing up once more. “If I leave the Scott, they will try and reclaim me, and Hina. Before that happens, you need to be prepared. You need a proper base, not just this house, and you need men.”

“One thing at a time, first we need to get you out of the Scott Famiglia.” I tried to reason, but Alex shook his head.

“I will not condemn you to a one sided war. You must be ready, only then can we make my departure from the Scott's formal.” He held up his hand, stopping me before I could speak. “It will take time, I know, but this is for the best. Spend the time getting yourselves ready, in all aspects, and then we can be a Famiglia for real. For now, I'll return to America.”

“No-”

“Celio. Stop and think. Alex is right, I don't like it, I know you don't, but we have no choice. We are not prepared for a Mafia war.” Tanaka reined me in with a strong grip on the shoulder, continuing, “Alex has outlined a good plan. First, we train like hell, we start making money, and we get more recruits.”

“Zoe, call Vincio and ask him to put out feelers back in Italy, get us men. Hitman, street rats, I don't care, as long as they're strong.” I ordered my Rain away, trying not to mimic her smirk. “Tanaka, call the Vongola and get us the name of some discreet and fast contractors. Hina, ask your teacher from the Varia if they can teach Tanaka about accounting. Nero, I want you to get us vehicles and drivers. Emilia, we need staff, I understand that the Chiavarone are known for their restaurants, get me a head chef and maid, and any bodies they think they'll need. I have a call to make.”

The Dioli dispersed to different corners, phones in hand. Alex looked at me with approval, stating, “You have excellent command of your Guardians, and you know their strengths, and what they need. I'll see you soon, Celio.” He rose from the couch, bidding us each an individual goodbye before leaving.

“You?” Hina asked, phone pressed to her shoulder to speak with me.

“Xanxus.” I said as way of explanation, dialling the head Varia.

_“_ _Who the eff' is calling me?”_ Xanxus' words were slurred and hard to make out.

“This is Celio Dioli, Sympathetic Sky. I was wondering if you had any work available?”

_“I'll tell the Shark Trash to send somethin' your way.”_ A hiccup.  _“Whas this about brat?”_

“I need money to finance a sudden and major uptick in growth, so I can start a war.”

_“Fucken' kids...”_ Xanxus sighed, a very audible gulp of alcohol coming through the line.  _“We'll send a courier in the morning with a list of jobs, pick out the ones you want.”_

“Thanks a million, Xanxus.” I smirked, looking out into the room where my Guardians were busy talking. “We're going to be strong, so much stronger, very, very soon.”

_“Never as strong as me, trash.”_

“Sure, sure.  Just you wait.”

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Everyone in position?” My voice crackled over our comms, the distinctive shink of unsheathing weapons returning my question. “In three… two… one, move!” The Dioli exploded from the cover scattered across the warehouse district, each of us heading for one specific point in the near center. From my position in the air, I spotted two in Tanaka's intended path. “Storm Alpha, you've got two on that next turn.” My Storm was prepared, paving the way for him to run along one of the shipping containers, jumping to slash at the first's throat. The other went down with a quick jab, our main attacker quickly getting back on track.

“Rain Alpha, one of the men on your path heard Storm, he's on alert. No other obstacles until you arrive at the meeting point, but there are two guards on every entrance.” My eyes swept over the area once more, noting a pinprick of light searching through the shipping containers. “Hina, that sniper has become a problem, wipe him out.” The light dropped out.

“I have control of the rifle, I'll work support.” Hina said, the smirk coming through in her voice.

“You know how to shoot?” Emilia asked.

“Can't be that hard.” Our Mist replied.

“You insult me, Hina-chan.” Nero sighed, peaking around the corner to prepare to attack his set of guards.

“And that's new.” The others stifled their laughs at my quip, each of them only a few yards from a guard. “Move on my signal.” I said as I dropped from the Sky, straight toward a very illegal arms deal. As I got closer, one of the men seemed to notice my free falling form, but he didn't get a word out before I burst into Flame, jetting toward the two leaders.

As I landed, there was an explosion of noise from each of the four entrances to the square, the guards being caught unawares as they turned toward me, only to be attacked from behind. My own Flames had turned the buyer and seller to little more than ash, and with my Guardians together, we made quick work of the rest.

“Remember, keep as many as possible alive. Xanxus wants them.” I called out to the others as I dragged a man up by the back of his suit. We gathered the detained arms dealers in a pile on the opposite side of the square from the weapons, a quick phone call arranging for a pick up.

 _“_ _Good work, Dioli. I'll have the payment wired over immediately, and the guns are yours.”_ Mammon clicked her phone closed as fast as it had been answered, prompting my Famiglia to start looking through the bounty.

“So this was… twenty-thousand, plus and extra thousand per prisoner… so 27K?” Tanaka asked with confusion. “This was a really easy 27 thousand.”

“That would be because of this bastard.” Hina arrived, throwing her own prisoner on the pile. “Ace sniper, known for military exploits, and killing more than a few bosses. He's a good shot, but his hand to hand is lacking...”

“Fucking bitch!” He spat at my Mist, keep firm under her disgusted glare. He did not, on the other hand, have the firmness to take the kick I delivered to his face.

“From here we move to the missions with partners. Get ready to head out, we leave immediately.” I said as we walked away from the group of unconscious men, discreet black vans having arrived to pick them up. “And Nero, be a dear and have these moved to the house.”

“I am not your dear.”

“You used -chan on my girlfriend, I will address you as dear if I so wish.” I quipped back as I chuckled. “Well, on to Mexico.”

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Look, Vincio, I am not making this optional-”

“I'm coming, Celio.” My second Rain said over the sound of a fist banging on a door and someone packing. “I only have one more year before I've finished my Varia training, it'll be fine.”

“Yes, but alienating your family is not exactly high on my priority list.” I argued, peeking through the curtains to see if the target had arrived yet. “Look, you stay in Italy, try and calm your Father down. I have to go, I have a hit to deal with.”

“I am not going to let all of you run around dealing with _Varia_ contracts all willy nilly! You need someone back in Japan to coordinate everything, besides, whose going to supervise the building when that starts? What about the deliveries for the cars and what not? Whose gonna sign for those?” Growling, I acknowledged his points. “And so I should head to Namimori!”

“We will talk about this later, I have someone to kill.” I allowed no more protest, closing my phone to end the call. “Hina? Are you ready?”

“Yes.” She rose from the bed, hair a mess, and looking every definition of not ready. Yawning, she said, “I'm tired.”

“We were up till 2 AM, it is now 8.”

“I like my sleep...” She complained, getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. “You can handle this yourself, right?”

“Wasn't the point of sending us out in partners so that we had back up?” I quipped, noticing the approaching car. “Joking. Get dressed, they're here.”

“Oh, that makes this simple then.” She jogged across the room, leaning over me to peer out the window. Suddenly, the car veered toward the building, crashing into it with little fan fare. “Pick them up and move the car, I'm taking a shower.”

“You're the best.” I said as I rose, wrapping my arms around her waist. “Making my work so easy.”

“Yeah I know I know, I'm an amazing girlfriend that you are amazingly lucky to have… now, finish up.” She shooed me toward the door, hushing my moaning complaints about leaving her. “I know, I would love to spend the morning making out against the door too, but we do have work.”

“We still have this room till noon...”

“Then you better hurry.” My Mist sent a final wink over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom, leaving me alone to speed down the stairs and dispose of some human traffickers.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Do you have to be in such a bad mood?” Zoe half winced as I whipped around a corner in my anger.

“Yes, I do Zoe. We have spent the last week ferrying around a bunch of teenage brats on their shopping sprees because daddy only hires the best instead of _training them to handle them goddamn selves-_ NICE BLINKER ASSHOLE!” I honked at the offending driver, the Rain beside me wincing once more.

“Why don't you just be honest with yourself? I won't be mad if you admit that you rather be having passionate nights with Tanaka instead of doing these missions with me.” She laughed at her own joke, rolling her eyes when I growled.

“I don't want any fucking passionate nights I want a real job!” I complained as I slammed on the brakes. Nearly charged the light, but it was too late and I wasn't going to get us killed.

“OK, well, at least stop with the road rage so I can actually read this list...” The younger girl huffed, flipping through the packet Tanaka had sent along with us. “Our next job is in… Germany, a deserter from the Jäger Famiglia. Seems he has some important information regarding some things they don't want linked to them, and he was one of their best.”

“Good...” I purred, the younger woman's eyes widening as she turned to see my smirk. “Real work.” I said with finality, speeding off toward the airport.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

The last job we had to do, I hadn't seen Namimori in four days, and was beginning to get somewhat homesick. Since when did I consider Namimori my home? I belonged in Naples, I knew that, or at least I had. No matter, I knew what my heart said.

“Ready?” Tanaka asked before we left the hotel room, weapons hidden in instrument cases. Last job, and it was going to be violent. A kill order put out on a rog u e hit man that had betrayed the Vongola, leaving a party with three more corpses than planned, he was sure to be a  somewhat  difficult opponent  if he was on guard , for one of us, but together he wouldn't stand a chance. Tracking him took time, but now we were in front of a the door to a shitty motel, grabbing our weapons out of their cases. To make this quick I only took my pistol out, Tanaka with only one Katar.

“Go.” I shot out the locks, the Storm charging in. As soon as he saw the man still in bed with nothing but a pistol in one hand, he raised his weapon, a large club forming out of flames.

“Battering Storm!” The fire came down on the ex-Vongola Hit-man, destroying not only the body but the bed underneath.  I took out a match book and tossed  the flame on the bed, as we left I flipped the fire alarm, soon the Fire Department would arrive, these people would get an insurance payment, and the alias registered to that room would be put on a wanted list  for torching the place , declared missing  after some time . If only they knew.

“Good work, your technique is improving.”

“Still weird, get commendation for killing people. But yeah, the techniques are getting easier and easier, they work well.” The budding right hand man gripped at the bass case that held his weapon, teeth set. “Time to go home.”

“Yeah, back to our Sky. And soon, a mansion.” I looked up to the quickly graying sky, eyes scrunching. Apparently this area, Ohio as it was called, was known for rapidly changing weather. It was so nice out this morning, but this fit the mood better. “Do you regret it?” I asked as we boarded the bus to the airport.

“No, I have something to live for now.” He responded, sitting down next to me. “I'm glad to be apart of the Dioli… now I have to explain why I'm moving out of the house...” His thoughts went off in a different direction, and suddenly the clouds shifted, casting sunlight on us. Huh, funny.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“I've been told you need information.” A woman with short bobbed hair came into view as she leaned over my table, showing ample cleavage. We had been playing a game for the last hour, catching each other in the act of staring across the room, but now she was making a move. “I'd be more than happy to oblige...” She continued, her voice low and seductive.

“There are some… troublemakers, I would like to dispose of. Do you happen to know their whereabouts?” I asked, scooting out a chair for her to sit. Shamelessly, I watched the line of her dress tighten as she moved, she noticed, and smiled.

“The kids that visited the Varia, right? I know of them, about them as well.” Her hand crept over mine, drawing small circles there as she spoke.

“Tell me.” Barely but a breathy whisper.

“I would have you know, I _only_ kiss and tell.”

“Let's take this to my suite...” I rose, taking her by the hand as I led her to the elevator.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“I want it done by morning.” I hit the end call, smirking as I rubbed my hands together. A warm body pressed against my skin, the woman of tonight kissing against my jaw.

“Get back down here, I'm not done with you yet.” She said as she nipped at my ear.

“I suppose I need to pass the time until I get confirmation...” I spoke as if it was a consideration, suddenly flipping her back down into the bed.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

I sat straight in my bed, heart pounding as I looked around the room. Nothing. What had woken me?

Fire. So much fire, like it was pouring directly into my body. Storm. Panic. Fear. Pain.

“Nero! Get up! Get the others and head to Tanaka's! NOW!” I screamed, jumping out of bed and opening the window.

“What? Celio, what's wrong?”

“You heard me! Wake Hina and Zoe, get to Tanaka's, hurry! I'm leaving!” I jumped from the window, every pore of my being lighting up with Flame. I knew the general area, so I headed there from the air. As I got close, it was plain to see which house was his. A single building, like bonfire in the night.

Diving to the ground, I landed with a thud, tripping as I ran toward the house. Once in the front yard, I saw Tanaka, bloody and bruised, facing off against three other men. We saw each other at the same time, my Storm looking relieved to see me.

“What in the fuck do you think you are doing to my Element!” The attacker's turned at the sound of my voice, giving Tanaka an opening to stab one in the back, the boy falling to the ground along with him and continuing to attack.

The others were about to assist when I intervened, smashing my heel into the firsts jaw, and a blast of Flame sent the other into the wall. In my anger, I smote the man on the ground with another blast. Before I could move to the other, Tanaka lashed out with a whip, rending the body in half.

“What happened?” I asked, holding my Right hand by the shoulders. His eyes were glassy and distant, confused. “Tanaka-”

“They're dead.” He said more than asked, confusing me.

“Yes, we killed them, but what happened? Is there anyone else in the house?” He didn't react as I gently shook him, only falling in on himself more and more. Eventually we were kneeling on the ground in front of the blaze, my Storm insensible.

“My parents. They're dead.” He whispered, the words forcing him to confront the reality. Tears started to fall, ugly sobbing being absorbed into my chest as I held him close. I did what I wanted someone to do for me when Arabella died, I sat, and I waited.

The others arrived, Emilia had Chiavarone back up with her. They contained the blaze and removed the bodies, Dino going in after it was safe to confirm what Tanaka had said.

“ Two dead, both adults. Gunshot wounds to the head while they were sleeping. It was instant.”  The Chiavarone Sky  said with solemnity, leaving with his men soon after.

“Tanaka, we have to move… the neighbors probably thought those were the firemen, but they'll come to see about all of this in the morning.  We need to be gone.” Emilia helped me get him on his feet, all of us shuffling back  to the house.  The Tanaka family home was nothing but burnt rafters behind us, our Storm seemingly a husk, just like it.

But we are Family. So we would make it through, one way or another.


	18. The Famiglia Gathers

“It's done.” I stepped back, smiling slightly as I took in the view. The first of the Dioli Mansions. It took us weeks of jobs to get the money for this, as well as a great many other deals. We now owned half a dozen business's, employed fifteen new hitman to work contracts for us, and five decided to join the Dioli. We had made so much progress in four months that it was astounding.

“Right on time.” Tanaka said as he came to my side, a box of his stuff in hand. His only box, after the fire. “Come on everyone! We need to get moved in by eleven, then we need to check the staff for this weekend! We have a Ring Ceremony to get ready for people!” My Storm led in the five new recruits, directing them down the hall where they would be living, the other Guardians and myself following close behind.

“Do you think he's doing better?” I asked Hina shortly after we passed Tanaka.

“As good as can be expected, considering.” Her eyes softened at my expression, my Mist planting a quick kiss on my cheek. “He'll be fine, you’re doing all you can to help him. Once our spectrum is complete, it'll be even better, and we'll all be stronger for it.” Our Mist seemed to skip as we walked, the obvious direction of her thoughts to blame.

Alex would be with us soon, free of his parents.

“So much is happening, its kinda surreal…” I mumbled to myself as I ascended the stairs. I would have to head to the second and top floor, a smaller level that only contained the rooms and offices of the Guardians, and was situated over the rear of the back hallway. The rest of the mansion was, externally, built like a classic Japanese Mansion, but we forsook rice paper walls in some places for actual wood. It had a European feel, and a Japanese look, which I felt suited us just fine.

In traditional fashion, the mansion was built as basically a set of walls surrounding a courtyard, where we had a garden and swimming pool installed, because Tsuna insisted we show off a ton of wealth.

I liked my view over the courtyard from my office, the rooms of the Guardians being directly across from their offices, and facing the rising sun. As I unpacked, I noticed the Guardians filing to a fro, every time with a box in hand or some other personal effect. Emilia had the most to move, having lived in a place she actually called home for an extended period of time, and no fires.

After finishing, I rose to check on the others. Tanaka was by my door when I exited, a far off look in his eyes as he clutched a necklace in his hand. He smiled, tucking away the rings I knew were on the piece of string. They were one of the only things we managed to recover from his parents, he had spent days polishing them to shine, and now you would never guess that they had been through a fire. Nero had even offered to treat them with Lightning Flames so they would withstand the heat of battle if Tanaka should be wearing the necklace in a fight.

“What are you thinking about?” I asked my right hand, worried when his face grew serious.

“Celio, I need to ask you for some advice.” He looked around, “Somewhere more private, perhaps?”

“Well, I do have an office now...” I nodded, moving to the designated room, shutting the door with a click.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Stop grinning, you're gonna give it away.” Tanaka grumped at me as we watched the crowd mill about. We were in one of the two special rooms, the ball room, mirrored on the other side of the building by the gym, attending our first Dioli sponsored party, and our Ring Ceremony.

“No I won't, she expects me to be happy.” The Storm only grumbled in reply, each moment an effort to keep from bouncing on the balls of my feet.

“Give away what?” Hina asked as she stalked up to us, that wicked smirk on her face. She had her hair up like the first party we attended together, something that had become much more common over the course of our relationship, since I told her how much I liked it.

And, as usual, a violet dress, this one more of a sweeping ball gown than the others, strapless, and just toeing the line of proper and sexy.

Damn the things she did to me.

“Nothing darling.” I winked, letting her know I was telling anything but the truth, and held her around the waist. “ETA?”

“Four minutes. Get Tsuna up here.” My Mist said.

In a second, Tanaka was handing me the mic, a few taps on it gathering the attention of all my guests.

“Good evening, all of our esteemed guests. As few of you are aware, I am Celio Dioli, tonight’s host, and the reason you are all here. To explain further, I would like to ask Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, to the platform.”

Polite applause brought Tsuna to my side, the Decimo taking the offered mic.

“I assume you all know who I am, but I'll introduce myself anyway. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo, and sponsor to both Celio, and his Famiglia.” He paused for effect, “In recent years, almost no new Famiglia have risen to power. We can say this no longer. The Dioli, with my help, have grown into a powerful group, capable of great feats. Simply look around at this lavish hall, and you will have to admit it to yourself.”

“But, who am I talking about? Dioli.” The Guardians and myself formed up behind Tsuna, each radiating our joy. “These six men and women are the Sky and Elements of a new set of Guardians, the Dioli Guaridians. Today, I bestow to them, the Dioli Rings, and give them all the rights of a member of the Vongola Alliance!”

There were any number of reactions, shocked gasps, applause, silence.

Then there was the guy that pulled a gun.

The red dot aimed for Tsuna's chest, and I launched into action. Flames radiating from my body, I shoved Tsuna to the ground, the bullet piercing nothing but air. Before anyone else could react, I flew into the crowd and grabbed the man, snapping the wrist of the hand holding the gun and forcing him to the ground.

“You dare try such a thing in my home?” I questioned as I dragged the man up. When I noticed his smirk, eyes cast behind me, I knew I wouldn't be able to react in time. I turned, too slowly, and saw the knife about to slip between my ribs, just before a chain wracked my attackers knuckles.

“Unfortunately,” The sound of heavy boots slowly making their way toward us turned heads “you failed to count and make sure every Guardian was on the stage.” My attacker turned in horror as Alex stalked toward him, my expression one of joy. Before the petty hitman could muster the will to act, Alex threw a punch, knocking him out cold.

“Ted, get them out of here. Into the holding cells, they are ours to deal with.” I directed one of my new recruits, Alex and I ascending the stage again.

After helping Tsuna up, I addressed the crowd. “I am very sorry that something like this would occur on my premise, all I can do is ask your forgiveness, but, let's not focus on that now.” The Guardians took a step forward, unbidden by anything but our bonds. “I am Celio Dioli, Sky of the Dioli. Please, meet my Elements.”

“Storm, and Right Hand, Tanaka Hiraku.” I raised an arm in his direction, my friend and Element raising his dominant arm to light his ring.

“Mist, Hina Scott. Sun, Emilia Chiavarone. Lightning, Nero Cipriani. Rain, Zoe Donati. And finally, Cloud, Alex Scott.” I paused, seeing each of their flickering Flames, and the swell of pride at my full spectrum. “As of this moment, I am announcing my formal intention to poach Alex from the Scott Famiglia, and he is joining me.”

I bowed to try and appear sorry, looking over to Tsuna's tight smile. I had told him there was a surprise for him when it came to my Cloud, but oh, the lecture I was about to get…

Worth it.

“To the future, to the Dioli, to the Vongola Alliance, to Mafia!” I raised the glass that Tsuna somehow got a hold of and handed to me, noticing the others had one as well.

“To Mafia!” The crowd echoed back.

 

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Tanaka, what are we doing? We're supposed to be hosting our Ring Ceremony right now!” Emilia was something of a giggly mess, following me as I led her by the hand through the mansion. I couldn't help but smile, after the many dances I had done with our Sun, but the pounding in my chest refused to stop, not from exertion, but nervousness.

We climbed the stairs to the second floor with hushed whispers, trying to be light footed and only succeeding in pounding our way up. As we continued down the hallway, Emilia got quieter, silent as I stopped in front of my room.

“Why are we up here?” She asked gently, a finger trailing down the side of my face. Surprisingly intimate, but a lot of this was.

“Emilia. I lost my parents, I've nearly lost several members of the Dioli, you included and- and I don't want to have any regrets about things I left unsaid, you know. I don't want someone to be gone without knowing what I felt, without knowing how much I cared, like my parents did.” She shushed me gently, a smile pulling at her lips.

“We aren't going anywhere, Tanaka.”

“But if something happened- no, don't try to tell me it won't, we both know what line of work we're involved in- I want there to be absolutely no doubts.” I paused, taking her hands in mine. “Emilia, I love you. Truthfully, with all of my heart, and I want you to know that.” I paused once more, taking her moment of shock to bend to a single knee.

“Marry me.” I asked, presenting the white gold band my mother had worn for the past 24 years.

“Tanaka – I mean, we haven't even dated are you sure-” She was tearing up, each second torture to my heart, but I pressed.

“Emilia, yes or no.”

The silence was deafening, I felt like I could hear the slowly ticking grandfather clock in Celio's office, though there was no way- and now I was rambling- and finally, she responded.

“Yes.” My head snapped up, throat tight as she said it again. “Yes.” I jumped to my feet, wrapping her in a hug, Emilia moving it to a deep kiss. “I love you.” She breathed against my chest as we broke apart. I could feel her lips move to a smirk as she heard the thundering in my heart, groaning at my own panic.

“Should we go back down to the party?” She looked up at me, eyes sparkling, and so very happy.

“Let's.” I kissed her once more, walking back down to the ball room with just as much giggling as when we went up, but this time, the matching wedding bands shined on our left hands. As soon as we entered, and I saw Celio, shit eating grin and all, I knew I had made a terrible mistake in letting him know anything.

Suddenly, everyone was surrounding us.

Dino, the Varia Executives, the Vongola Guardians, all of the Dioli, forming a tight ring around us, champagne glasses in hand. “Congratulations!” Celio raised his glass, a private toast away from the rest of the party, just between us. Family.

“Thanks.” I raised my own glass, downing it with a smile.


End file.
